Almas Vacías
by hylianlover
Summary: Por fin la Princesa del Crepúsculo ha regresado a su hogar. La paz y armonía reina sobre Hyrule. Zelda intenta agradecerle al Joven Héroe su lucha contra el Tirano de las Sombras. ¿Qué sucederá durante su agradecimiento?. Fans de Ilia favor de no leer
1. Chapter 1

**Almas Vacías**

**Chapter I**

Miraron ante sus pies el espejo del Crepúsculo en pedazos, ninguno de los dos habían objetado ante la decisión de Midna, o más bien, no tuvieron la oportunidad, pero la princesa del crepúsculo habría tenido sus razones para acabar con cierta arma de tremenda fuerza.

Zelda alzo la mirada al cielo, y se toco el corazón. El elegido la miro confundido, pero si se detenía a mirarla por un momento, se daría cuenta de la tranquilidad que se le veía en los ojos, una tranquilidad nunca antes vista ante él, ya que no había tenido oportunidad de conocerla antes de la guerra.

-Este es el único momento en el que podremos estar comunicados con Midna-Dijo la princesa, sin despegar su mirada del cielo, suspirando bajo el crepúsculo-Joven Héroe-Se volteo hacia el-Estaré eternamente en deuda con usted-Dijo totalmente serena- Aunque le entregue todas las rupias en existencia que se encuentran en el reino, aunque le ceda todos los terrenos que guste, aunque le llene de divinidades, Hyrule y mi alma estarán eternamente endeudadas con usted-Hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia cierto rubio de ropas verdes.

Link se quedo sorprendido ante la reverencia de la princesa, y a pesar de ser un hombre de pocas palabras, le respondió.

-Oh Princesa, no se preocupe por eso, con saber que la paz reyna en su corazón y en todo Hyrule es la paga suficiente-Sonrió satisfecho-Los míos están a salvo y no encuentro mejor satisfacción que eso-Termino por explicarse.

La princesa se sintió sorprendida, mas no lo demostró, desde que era una pequeña cría le enseñaron a mantener un aspecto sereno, era parte de su educación como princesa, por lo que se había vuelto muy natural en ella tener esa actitud.

-Princesa-Prosiguió Link-Permítame escoltarla al castillo, para así asegurarme que no tendrá problemas en el camino, y así regresar sin ningún pendiente a mi pueblo.

-No quisiera molestarlo más, Joven Héroe. No se preocupe, llamare pronto a algunos guardias para que vengan por nosotros, además, pronto oscurecerá, por lo que el camino tendrá más dificultad y puede que siga peligroso, ya que, a pesar de que el Rey del mal ya no se encuentra por aquí, muchos de sus seguidores siguen en vida.

Link estaba a punto de replicar cuando Zelda lo interrumpió.

-Joven Héroe, por favor hospédese en el castillo tan si quiera esta noche para así seguir tranquila dentro de mí, sabiendo que usted se encuentra bajo la protección del castillo y mañana a primera hora si gusta, puede abandonar el castillo y dirigirse a su pueblo natal.

-Pero Princesa, usted misma ha dicho que aun hay seguidores de Ganondorf, mi trabajo no ha terminado y si tengo que salir a proteger a Hyrule en este mismo momento y cruzar la pradera a oscuras para hacerlo, estoy totalmente dispuesto.

-No hace falta Joven Héroe, pues ya he enviado a guardias y guerreros a hacer ese trabajo, usted podrá descansar por el resto de su vida, viviendo su vida con normalidad y paz.

Link no la miro convencido, nunca había querido ser carga en otros hogares por lo que jamás había dormido en otro lugar que no fuera su hogar.

-Joven Héroe, usted no será ninguna carga dentro del castillo-Hablo Zelda como si de leer mentes se tratara-Al contrario, sería completamente un honor. También así podría saldar mi deuda con usted, una noche, solo una noche de posada para quedar libre de esto. Lo único que deseo es que regrese a su pueblo sano y salvo.

Link siguió dudoso ante la propuesta, pero también sabía que no era de buena educación rechazar tantas veces a las personas, ya que podría herir sus sentimientos y menos si venía de la Princesa Zelda. La ojiazul vio en los ojos de Link la resignación contra sí mismo y sonrió, no llego a necesitar palabras para saber su respuesta, ya que dentro de que casi nunca lo había escuchado hablar, había aprendido a leer sus facciones para saber lo que decían sus pensamientos, se sintió satisfecha consigo misma.

-Muchas Gracias, Joven Héroe-Zelda hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Link sintió como la sangre se le iba a las mejillas.

* * *

><p>Bastaron dos minutos para que Zelda se comunicara con sus guardias. Cosa que Link no había percatado, ya que se distrajo pensando cómo se vería el reino de Midna en estos momentos de tranquilidad.<p>

Siete Minutos después ya se encontraban en un carruaje, el crepúsculo iba desapareciendo y efectivamente la noche hacía su aparición, era la primera vez que Link se encontraba dentro de un carruaje y se dedico a observarlo. Estaba totalmente tapizado de seda o cualquier otra tela suave y roja, Link se pregunto cómo se llamaría la tela, ya que las telas no se llevaban con él, jamás había aprendido a coser e iba seguido con la madre de Colin para que le arreglara sus pantalones por unas cuantas rupias. No distinguió que tipo de rojo exactamente, ya que la oscuridad se iba apropiando del carruaje, habían dos accesos hacia el carruaje a los costados, con pequeñas ventanitas por donde se veía el recorrido del paisaje, dos asientos en las extremidades, también tapizados de tela roja totalmente acolchonados, tanto como para viajar con gran placer por días sin darte cuenta, en cada extremidad cabían alrededor de dos personas, su mirada siguió andante recorriendo cada parte de la parte inferior del carruaje cuando se percato que delante de él estaba la princesa Zelda, perdida en el recorrido hacia el castillo, la poca luz aun se reflejaba en su rostro y seguía con aquellas facciones de serenidad, Link se pregunto si algún día perdería la calma, ya que nunca la había visto estresada y llego a la conclusión de que quizás no conocía a la verdadera Zelda.

Y se pregunto cómo sería la verdadera Zelda. ¿Gruñona?, ¿Juguetona?, ¿Simpática?, ¿Dramática?. No se lo podía imaginar, no la princesa Zelda.

De repente el carruaje se detuvo. Parpadeo varias veces, la princesa volteo a verlo.

-Hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

Ambas puertas de los costados se abrieron ante ellos, una mano se asomo por la parte derecha del carruaje, Zelda tomo de esa mano para inclinarse hacia ella y así bajar. Después de ella bajo Link. Al bajar se percato de que el cielo se había teñido de azul marino, la luna ya estaba a su merced y a fuera del castillo no había demasiada iluminación.

-Espero que ambos hayan tenido un viaje tranquilo, Princesa, Joven Elegido-Un guardia hizo una pequeña reverencia ante ambos.

-Por supuesto-Respondió Zelda.

Al instante apareció un hombre, con trajes finos y colores oscuros, cabello gris y piel blanca. Pareciera un trabajador del Castillo.

-Síganme, Por favor. Hay alguien que les espera en el interior del castillo.

Zelda comenzó a caminar y Link detrás de ella, preguntándose quién podría ser ese alguien y quien era aquel Hombre.

Al llegar el hombre a la entrada del castillo las puertas se abrieron solas. Dejando así salir toda la iluminación que formaba parte del castillo, se pudieron ver personas con ropas similares a las del el Hombre, Mujeres vestidas con colores iguales pero un diseño más femenino, por lo que Link llego a la conclusión de que era un mayordomo de la familia.

-¡Princesa!-Se escucho una voz en alguna parte de la entrada principal. Zelda voltio desesperada buscando la ubicación de aquella voz.

-¡Impa!-Zelda esbozo una enorme sonrisa, era la primera vez que Link la veía sonreír así.

De repente se pudo ver como Zelda corría hacia una mujer alta, medio morena con cabello blanco, tenía un cuerpo muy ejercitado. El rubio alzo una ceja sorprendido por una mujer tan extraña. Ambas se abrazaron cariñosamente, pareciese que no se veían desde hace tiempo.

-Me alegro de que este bien, por fin todo ha terminado-Decía mientras aun abrazaba a la princesa, se pudo notar como una lagrima recorría sus mejillas-Le ruego que me perdone, no estuve cuando más me necesito y-

-No digas mas Impa-Zelda se soltó de su abrazo y puso su dedo índice en sus labios-Todo esto fue mi culpa-Se noto cierta tristeza en su voz-Jamás me sacare de la mente aquel momento en que te arrastraban al calabozo frente a mis ojos-Dijo cabizbaja-Jamás me lo perdonare…

-Princesa…-Murmuro aquella mujer.

-Pero ahora…-Dijo mientras levantaba su cabeza-La paz es la soberana en Hyrule de nuevo y todo gracias al Elegido por las diosas-Zelda se volteo hacia Link.

La mujer miro al joven, no dejaba de sentirse sorprendida, era obvio que era el elegido, sus ropas también lo delataban, y en su rostro se notaba su valentía y nobleza. Link se sintió nervioso ya que ambas lo miraban. La mujer se acerco hacia él.

-Joven Elegido por las diosas-Decía Impa mientras se incaba-Estaré eternamente agradecida con usted, por salvar a Hyrule, restablecer la paz, y salvar a la princesa Zelda del mal. Estoy completamente a sus órdenes.

Link no supo que responder ante la mujer.

-Impa-Dijo Zelda, la mujer se levanto y se volteo hacia la princesa-Prepare una habitación al lado de la mía, El Joven Héroe reposara aquí esta noche y partirá a primeras horas del día, por favor démosle una cálida bienvenida ya que esta será la forma de darle nuestra gratitud, también prepare una gran cena que no podemos dejarle con el estomago vacio.

Link se sonrojo ante el último comentario, no es que tuviera hambre, solo se pregunto cómo lo veía la princesa, no es que estuviera tan flaco o que fuera tan glotón, ¿O sí?

-A sus órdenes.

La mujer camino hacia una de las cuantas puertas del castillo para así desaparecer en la penumbra. Zelda se dirigió hacia Link.

-Joven Héroe-Le tomo de las manos- Sígame Por favor-Dijo para dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

Link le siguió, caminaron hacia una puerta al ala este del castillo, subieron unas escaleras de mármol, giraron hacia la derecha para entrar por un largo pasillo, dos mujeres que hicieron reverencia pasaron al lado de ellos, Zelda llamo a una que los empezó a seguir y la otra siguió por su camino, la princesa prosiguió caminando y se detuvo hasta la cuarta puerta.

-He aquí su cuarto-Dijo Zelda mientras giraba la perilla.

Abrió la puerta y dio el acceso a una gran habitación. Al principio había una cama gigante que a simple vista se veía bastante cómoda, quizás cabrían tres personas o mas ahí, Link se imagino a los niños peleando por quien dormiría a su lado para al final terminar durmiendo todos revuelto. Sonrió ante la imagen.

-Dentro del armario hay ropas para dormir, espero que sean de su comodidad, las ropas que trae ahorita serán lavadas y secadas para que mañana estén listas para su partida-Dijo la princesa- La señorita de aquí al lado estará esperándolo fuera de su habitación para que le entregue sus ropas-La mujer hizo una reverencia-Si tiene algún problema mi cuarto es el de al lado, en unos instantes lo llamare para la cena, cenaremos juntos.

Link asintió

-Con su permiso, me retiro-Zelda hizo una pequeña reverencia, Link también.

Zelda salió del cuarto y tras de ella la mucama. Link suspiro y se tiro a la acolchonada cama. Y después de meditar por un breve segundo, recordó su tarea ya que la mucama le esperaba tras la puerta, unió fuerzas para levantarse y se dirigió a aquel armario que a simple vista se notaba que era de oro. Abrió el armario y habían varias ropas, con telas exquisitamente suaves, no dudo que esta noche dormiría agusto, sonrió para sí mismo y eligió las más simples que encontró.

Su ropa era azul claro, más claro que un azul cielo, fácilmente podría ser confundido con blanco, la camisa tenia cuello v y era manga larga, con bordados de un azul más oscuro al final de cada manga. El pantalón también tenía bordados al final y para su sorpresa le quedaban un poco grandes. Quizás por eso Zelda lo invito a la cena.

Acomodo las ropas del héroe y se las entrego a la mucama que estaba detrás de su puerta, hizo una reverencia y se fue. Link se dio cuenta que estaba descalzo por lo que se pregunto si no habían zapatos o tan si quiera sandalias por aquí cerca, volvió al armario en busca de calzado. Afortunadamente se encontró con unas pantuflas tan suaves como las nubes, se dio cuenta que este era el costo de ser parte del castillo. Volvió a la cama a esperar paciente por la llamada de Zelda para bajar a la cena, le costó admitirlo pero empezó a sentir hambre, aun así no quería ser aprovechado, "solo sería una noche y nada más" se repetía así mismo.

Entonces empezó a observar el cuarto con detenimiento, ya que por la tarea que la princesa le había encomendado no tuvo tiempo de observar su habitación, era bastante grande con cuadros alrededor, pudo notar que habían desde cuadros de Hyrule, de los Gorons, hasta de la región de los Zoras, todos hechos a mano, pero no dejaba de sorprenderse que se veían iguales a las zonas, no hacía mucho que había estado ahí y los recordaba perfectamente. También había varias armaduras alrededor de la habitación y cómodas a los costados de la cama, miro una puerta que estaba en la otra extremidad, pero estaba bastante cansado como para ir a curiosear. Se dio cuenta que habían candelabros colgándose del techo de la habitación, pero la iluminación la brindaba las velas que habían en las cómodas al costado de la cama.

De repente un ruido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se dirigió hacia ella para abrirla, le abrió a una mujer que también tenía el uniforme del castillo.

La mujer hizo una reverencia mientras decía:

-Joven elegido la princesa lo espera en el comedor, permítame escoltarlo.

Link empezó a seguir a la pequeña mujer, mientras observaba a su alrededor, los candelabros iluminaban aquel anochecer del castillo. Se sintió un poco inferior ya que nunca había estado rodeado de tanto lujo y también llego un momento en el que se sintió mal por no poder compartir estos momentos con sus amigos de Ordon. Y cuando menos lo noto se encontraba ante una gran puerta.

-Por aquí Joven.

La mujer le abrió las puertas y así se vio un gran comedor, era una mesa totalmente larga con asientos a su alrededor, hasta el final se veía a la princesa Zelda aguardando por Link. Trago saliva antes de seguir y rogo que el olor de la comida no hiciera reaccionar a su estomago y que su estomago no empezara a implorar por comida, sentiría una gran vergüenza si así fuera.

-Me alegro que por fin este aquí Joven Héroe, por favor tome asiento.

Uno de los mayordomos inclino la silla hacia atrás dándole el paso a Link para al final sentarse al lado de la princesa.

-Gracias-Dijo el Joven Guerrero mientras se inclinaba para sentarse, el mayordomo le empujo lentamente la silla para así terminar con su deber.

* * *

><p>La Leyenda de Zelda © NINTENDO<p>

Este es mi primer Zelink, acepto tomatazos, correcciones, puntos de vista, etcétera n_n.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, desde luego habrá continuación.

**.FAVOR DE LEER PERFIL.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Almas Vacías**

**Chapter II**

Al sentarse miro a la Princesa Zelda expectante, no había nada en la mesa más que un lujoso mantel.

-No se preocupe. La cena está por llegar-Dijo ella al entender la curiosidad de sus ojos.

Link asintió un poco avergonzado por verse tan desesperado por la comida, la Princesa rio para sus adentros.

De repente los mayordomos empezaron a entrar por la puerta para llenar la mitad de la mesa de comida. Comida que Link nunca había visto, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de los gustos culinarios entre pueblos, en Ordon las veces que las madres de los niños le invitaban a comer solían preparar pescado con alguna entrada como sopa. En el castillo se veía desde un exquisito aroma de sopa, hasta un gran pavo recién salido de cocinar. Sintió como su estomago le empezó a exigir comida.

-Puede comenzar, será como su buffet, no se preocupe puede consumir todo lo que quiera. Pero le recomiendo que de entrada pruebe la deliciosa sopa de verduras, para serle sincera mis cocineros valen la pena-Sugirió Zelda.

Y era lo que Link estaba pensando, ya que esa sopa le pasaba por la nariz dejándole un olor exquisito. Ambos pidieron sopa de entrada, hicieron una oración dándole gracias a las diosas por la comida.

Y entonces cayó en cuenta, el no sabía cómo comportarse frente a personas importantes, no tenia modales lujosos, sabía decir por favor y gracias, no hacer ruidos mientras masticaba y no hablar con la comida en la boca. Pero se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado de un sin fin de tenedores, cuchillos y cucharas, grandes, pequeños, medianos. Se sintió un poco nervioso ante los pensamientos de que todos se dieran cuenta de que era un ignorante, sabía que era mala idea cenar aquí.

Zelda paro de comer al darse cuenta que su invitado ni si quiera había iniciado, también cayó en cuenta que ella había empezado sin él y que era de mala educación, se pregunto si el se había molestado al captarse del hecho, también se avergonzó de sí misma. Pero después de echarle una mirada a cierto rubio, y de buscar que era lo que el miraba con tanta preocupación, entendió que él no sabía que cubiertos usar para comer. Se alegro un poco dentro de sí.

-Pueden retirarse-Le ordeno a sus sirvientes, Link volteo hacia todos lados.-Buenas noches a todos.

-Buenas noches Princesa Zelda y Joven Héroe-Dijeron al unisonó y después hicieron una reverencia y tras eso dieron su salida.

Link soltó una bocanada de aire.

-Puedes comer a tu gusto-Dijo la Princesa, Link volteo a verla confundido-No hace falta que tengas modales para comer frente de mi, ya le he dicho que bastante le debo, la que debería de tener vergüenza soy yo.

Zelda lo volvió a mirar, Link no se movía, como siempre sin palabras.

-Agarre la cuchara que usted desee, no lo veré mal, se lo aseguro-Pudo ver la duda en sus ojos-Yo planeo que entre usted y yo haiga confianza, y si ni si quiera podemos compartir una cena no podre llegar a mi objetivo.

Link le sonrió, y tras eso tomo la cuchara mediana. Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Zelda, por un momento pensó que en esos momentos el Joven Héroe se veía muy lindo, le encanto que fuera tan inocente y que a la vez se haya avergonzado de todo, también por eso retiro a los sirvientes, para que el cenara agusto y a la vez, para quedarse completamente sola… con él.

Al darse cuenta del último de sus pensamientos se recalco en si misma que tenía que ganar su confianza ya que aun sentía que le debía toda su vida y más.

-Princesa… ¿No piensa seguir cenando?.

Zelda se dio cuenta que estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que había dejado de largo su sopa.

-Discúlpeme, Joven Héroe.

-No hay cuidado.

La cena transcurrió silenciosa, pero dentro de los pensamientos de Zelda, no se alejaban de aquellas imágenes de un Link vergonzoso y frustrado, le parecía divertido y lindo a la vez, y por pensarle tanto comía muy lento.

Por otro lado Link pensaba en lo deliciosa que era la comida del castillo, la Princesa tenía razón, los cocineros valían la pena. Pero desde luego que en Ordon había buena comida, un platillo tradicional de por haya era la sopa de pescado. Y a la mayoría de los Ordonianos les salía exquisita. Sonrió levemente. Le gustaría que todos sus compañeros estuvieran cenando en esos mismos momentos con él. Anhelaba llegar a su tierra, pero a la vez, admitía que el castillo era un lugar cómodo, bueno, dependiendo de la situación en que si viera enredado.

Link no dudo en probar aquel pavo que a cada rato le insinuaba un "Cómeme". Y entre el ponche y la comida, cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba empachado. Todo le había parecido absolutamente exquisito. Volteo a mirar a Zelda quien bebía un poco de ponche. Ella le regreso la mirada.

-No sé si decir esto tenga muchos modales-Dijo ella en voz baja-Pero estoy completamente llena-Se vio un pequeño rubor en ella.

Link pensó que con ese tono rojo en sus mejillas se veía hermosa.

-Estamos en las mismas Princesa-El también lo dijo en tono bajo y cálido.

Ambos se sonrieron uno al otro.

-Vayamos a nuestras habitaciones, quedan hacia el mismo rumbo-Sugirió Zelda. Link asintió.

Link se levanto del asiento para apresurarse a ir tras el de Zelda y jalarlo un poco para que ella se levantara.

-Gracias.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, Zelda le iba explicando cómo estaba formado el castillo, que había en cada habitación, en qué año fue construido, etcétera.

-Bien, como le había mencionado, esta es mi habitación, está al lado de la suya por si se le ofrece algo.

-Gracias por la cena Princesa Zelda, ha sido un gusto compartir este día junto a usted, que tenga buenas noches.

El mismo tono rojizo en las mejillas se volvió presente otra vez en Zelda.

-Igualmente Joven Héroe, que descanse.

Ambos hicieron su típica reverencia y entraron a sus habitaciones correspondientes.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado alrededor de dos horas después de la cena. Link Solo rodaba en la inmensa cama, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Quizás era porque no tenía la costumbre de estar ahí, ni de dormir en casa ajenas, mucho menos en un castillo o quizás el problema era la cama. O quizás el problema era el mismo.<p>

Miraba el techo como distracción. Las velas de la habitación ya habían sido apagadas, todo era iluminado por la luz de la luna. Reflexiono un poco sobre su día. Como de llegar a vencer a Ganondorf y despedirse de Midna había pasado a estar hospedado por una noche en el castillo de Hyrule. Sonrió, si contara su historia a alguien normal nadie le creería y quizás lo mandarían al calabozo por detectarle alguna locura.

Después sus pensamientos se desviaron a la Princesa Zelda y su generosidad. Sonrió al recordarla, quizás en estos momentos ya está sobre los brazos de Morfeo…

-Dichoso Morfeo-Pensó.

Se dio cuenta del pensamiento que tubo y se golpeo en la cabeza, tenía que tenerle más respeto a la Princesa, pero no podía negar que era preciosa y más cuando tenía ese divertido tono rojo en sus mejillas. Pensó en los únicos dos momentos en que la vio así. De repente el corazón le empezó a latir lentamente, tomo una enorme bocanada de aire asustado por sus reacciones.

-¿Pero qué me pasa?-Pensó para sí mismo mientras se giraba boqui abajo.

Pasó otra media hora tratando de desviar a la Princesa de sus pensamientos, pero sabía que entre más pensaba tratar de desviarla a la vez la pensaba. Cosa que lo confundía.

De repente se escucharon dos toquidos. Se asusto por un momento ya que no se lo esperaba. Por precaución se levanto a buscar su espada antes de abrir. Volvieron a tocar y se apresuro a abrir.

Abrió un poco rápido y pudo captar que era la Princesa.

-Joven Héroe, rápido-Ella le tomo de la mano, entro a la habitación y cerró con una rapidez sorprendente la puerta tras de sí, tomo una bocanada de aire-Lo siento por no preguntarle si podía pasar, se supone que no debo de estar en el mismo cuarto con un hombre y menos a estas horas de la noche, nadie puede saber que estoy aquí-Se explico, luego se dio cuenta que sujetaba su espada-¡Por las diosas yo…!

-¿Eh?-Capto que Zelda se asusto por la espada-¡No! Yo… discúlpeme, fue por pura precaución.

-Oh, entonces disculpe usted mi reacción.

-No hay problema.

Ambos se miraron. Link se dio cuenta que entre sus brazos llevaba algún paquete. Y que la Princesa se encontraba en Pijama. Por lo que alcanzaba a ver era un Camisón algo ajustado que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, sin mangas ni nada.

-¿Gusta sentarse?-Alcanzo a murmurar Link.

-Por supuesto.

Ambos se sentaron del lado de la cama donde hubiera más iluminación de la una. Entonces ahí Link se dio cuenta de que Zelda no llevaba recogido el cabello como usualmente, lo traía suelto, tampoco llevaba accesorios, pensó para sí que más hermosa no se podía ver, la luz de la luna la hacía ver más tierna de lo normal. Sintió como la sangre se le iba a las mejillas.

-Lo siento… Yo no podía dormir y pensé en hacerle un regalo de despedida-Extendió sus manos el paquete que llevaba.

-Princesa no hace falta regalos.

-Por favor acéptelo, si no lo acepta me sentiré muy mal, es algo que yo quiero que usted posea-Dijo en un tono insistente.

-Si usted así lo anhela, sus deseos son ordenes-Dijo Link mientras tomaba el paquete.

-Un último deseo Joven Héroe-Link la miro-Ábralo cuando se encuentre en su casa, más tranquilo.

Link asintió. Zelda suspiro.

-Disculpe pero, ¿Usted desayuna?-Pregunto Zelda.

-Yo… no usualmente-Dijo Link pensando que quizás lo invitaría al desayuno.

-Oh… no quisiera molestarlo, será mejor así, espero que tenga un buen viaje Joven Héroe, también espero volver a verle pronto.

Link la miro confundido, ¿Acaso no se verían en la mañana?.

-Gracias Princesa.

Zelda se acerco a él, Link se alarmo ante el acercamiento, lo tomo de la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente, Link sintió una punzada en el pecho, algo que jamás había sentido, ni cuando el peor enemigo intento atacarlo.

-Que las diosas lo acompañen-Dijo Zelda mientras se paraba-Yo me retiro, que descanse-Hizo una pequeña reverencia y dio media vuelta para empezar a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Princesa Yo…-Dijo Link, Zelda se paró en seco-Descanse usted también.

Zelda siguió en su caminata, y así como llego se fue. Link dio un largo suspiro y se termino de tirar en la cama.

-¿Pero que me está pasando?-Murmuro para sí.

Se tomo la cabeza y la comenzó a apretar, mientras también apretaba sus ojos, tratando de alejar, inútilmente, el recuerdo de Zelda de hace unos instantes.

-Bueno, es natural pensar que una mujer es bonita-Pensó-¿Bonita? No. Preciosa. Hermosa en toda sus existencia, inteligente, delicada, divertida…-Volteo a mirar el paquete que le había dejado.-Interesante…-Volvió a pensar.

También se pregunto por qué no lo invito al desayuno, ¿Qué acaso la desilusiono con eso de los modales?, ¿Le hizo quedar mal?, ¿Le avergonzó o le causo lastima?. Solo se castigaba a sí mismo con esos pensamientos. El no sabía porque, pero tenía ganas de volverle a ver.

-¿Quizás dije algo malo?-Volvió a pensar, empezó a negar con la cabeza-Vamos Link despeja todo eso de tu mente.-Paro en seco, sentía unas tremendas ganas de gritar-Por favor… ya es hora de dormir.

Dejo el paquete a un lado de el, se acomodo correctamente y cerró los ojos, para así también caer en los juegos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>Los rayos de sol hicieron su presencia, molestando su dormir. Se relamió los labios antes de aceptar que era hora de levantarse y partir, un lado de él no quería abandonar el castillo y el otro sabía que tenía que regresar a su pueblo. Dio otro de sus lados suspiros para así reacomodarse y empezar con su día. Aceptando al fin que ya era hora de partir.<p>

Al levantarse se dio cuenta que sus ropas ya estaban listas. A lo mejor alguien en la mañana entro y las acomodo en su lado sin que se diera cuenta. Las tomo y las olio. Era un rico aroma patrocinado por el castillo. Sonrió, aunque estuvo la mitad de un día hospedado aquí sabia que lo iba a extrañar, sobre todo a sus habitantes.

Se cambió rápidamente porque sabía que entre más se tardaba mas la pensaba. Tomo sus armas y recordó el paquete de Zelda. Y lo miro, parpadeo varias veces porque pensó que solo había sido un

Echo un vistazo a la habitación y pensó que sería descortés no hacer la cama, por lo que se dedico a tenderla con propiedad. Al terminar volvió a dar un último vistazo.

Se dirigió a la puerta y al rozar el picaporte recordó la entrada de Zelda. Paro por un momento al sentir de nuevo eso en el pecho. Trato de despejar su mente y así salir. Cerró con cuidado la puerta por si alguien por ahí seguía dormido y trato de andar tranquilamente.

Al llegar a la entrada del castillo se topo con la misma mujer extraña de al principio.

-¿Ya se retira Joven Héroe?-Pregunto Impa.

Link asintió.

-Muchas Gracias por la hospitalidad-Dijo Link mientras hacia una reverencia.

-El gusto es nuestro. Ordenare que vengan tres guardias a escoltarlo y a que abran las puertas del castillo, por favor quédese aquí, no tardare ni dos minutos.

La mujer giro y camino rápidamente por una de las tantas puertas del castillo. Por un momento Link pensó que se había liberado de lo de ser escoltado hasta llegar a Ordon, pero los deseos de la Princesa eran ordenes. Y miro por donde él había salido, deseando dentro de sí mismo que ella saliera a despedirse de ella, aguardo varios momentos hasta que aquella mujer regreso.

-Todo está preparado, le deseo un buen viaje-Impa hizo una reverencia.

-Muchas gracias, de nuevo-Link correspondió a la reverencia.

Y rápidamente camino hacia la puerta de salida para evitar toparse con a_lguien._

Los tres guardias le esperaban afuera, uno se le acerco y le dijo:

-Joven Héroe, aquí le traemos un caballo de parte del castillo.

-No hace falta gracias, tengo mi propia yegua.

Link saco el objeto que Ilia le había regalado con anterioridad, lo toco y salió un sonido extraño para los nuevos oyentes, y a la vez pudieron escuchar las pisadas de un caballo dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Epona. Annonados se quedaron los guardias.

Link monto a Epona e hizo un ademan de que le siguieran, no sin antes parar para voltear a ver una terraza, que, mientras el calculaba, debía de ser la habitación de Zelda, pero no logro ver nada, miro hacia delante con un poco de decepción y garrapo para empezar su recorrido de vuelta.

Y desde lo alto del castillo alguien le observaba marcharse…

-Diosas por favor que llene salvo a su tierra-Murmuro Zelda con melancolía.

* * *

><p><strong>La Leyenda de Zelda © NINTENDO<strong>

He aquí el segundo capítulo de Almas Vacías.

En serio que muchas gracias por los reviews, gracias por sus buenas vibras que inspiran seguir adelante : ) espero publicar el próximo pronto y tratare de hacerlos más largos, para eso tendré que estirar mi inspiración pero trato de dividir ciertas cosas para cada capítulo y agregarles más.

En fin, de nuevo ¡Gracias por leer! Que pasen un buen día.


	3. Chapter 3

**Almas Vacías**

**Chapter III**

Después de horas de cabalgata Link pudo llegar a su destino, desde luego se sentía feliz de entrar a las tierras de Latoan, reconocía desde los olores hasta los colores. Se percato que estaba cerca de introducirse al bosque de Ordon.

-Caballeros. Hasta aquí está bien.

Todos pararon en seco.

-Fueron órdenes de la Princesa que nos aseguráramos de que usted llegara bien-Dijo uno de ellos

-No se preocupen por mí. Conozco mi región y aparte vengo armado-Señalo la espada que cargaba en su espalda-Preocúpense por ustedes, dentro de pocas horas anochecerá y deben regresar cuanto antes a la ciudadela, todavía hay criaturas oscuras rondando por aquí.

Los guardias se miraron entre sí y asintieron.

-Muchas Gracias Joven Héroe, si tiene algún problema no dude en comunicarse al castillo.

Link hizo una pequeña reverencia, los guardias lo imitaron y tras eso dieron media vuelta para iniciar su camino a casa.

Link suspiro, por un lado aliviado de dejar de ser {perseguido} por guardias, por fin libertad, por otro, ahora estaba en sus tierras y ya escuchaba la risa de los niños en casa, una emoción recorrió su cuerpo manifestándose como un escalofrió.

-Vamos Epona.

Y así fue como el joven se introdujo dentro del bosque, ya conocido perfectamente por él, la única diferencia es que esta vez le manifestaba una sensación de tranquilidad, el sabia que ya estaba todo bien y que no corría más peligro.

De repente recordó el paquete que Zelda le había entregado. Le entro la curiosidad de saber de que se podría tratar, quizás alguna ¿Corona?, no tiene sentido, no tenía la forma de una corona. Quizás era una espada de agradecimiento… tampoco tenía forma de eso. Está bien una ¿Daga?, si definitivamente debía de ser eso.

Sumido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que ya estaba a la entrada de su pueblo. Parpadeo varias veces para regresar a la normalidad. Epona seguía por su camino hasta que por fin volvió a ver su casa.

-De seguro hay un desorden.

Link pronto se bajo de Epona. Lo primero que hizo fue subir a su casa. Y para su suerte todo estaba muy limpio.

-Me pregunto quien estuvo aquí…

Dejo sus cosas por el suelo para dirigirse a la pequeña "cocina" y así agarrar comida, busco por toda la casa un gran balde para después llenarlo con agua.

Y así como entro salió. Las diosas solo saben cómo bajo el balde. Pero ya se encontraba alimentando a la dulce Epona.

-Espero que lo disfrutes Epona, estos días fueron muy pesados para ti, no tienes la culpa de nada, lo siento-Le decía mientras la acariciaba.

-Link-Escucho tras de sí una vocecita muy conocida-¡Por fin has regresado!.

Link se volteo para así mirar a Iván, quien traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras corría a abrazar a nuestro héroe.

-Por fin todo acabo-Decía mientras se aferraba a sus piernas.

Link le sonrió con ternura y le correspondió al abrazo a como pudo.

-Link, espera aquí por favor, todos te tenemos preparado una sorpresa-Dijo el niño mientras se separaba del rubio.-Regreso en unos momentos.

Y entonces el niño se echo a correr.

Link regreso a sus deberes con Epona, quien ya se había terminado todo, se preocupo por ella porque se notaba que tenía hambre.

-Epona ¿Qué tal un baño?.

Epona puso una cara de horror. Link rió.

-No te preocupes Epona, mañana te toca hoy me siento bastante cansado-Decía mientras continuaba acicalándola.

Unos pasos se escucharon, Link se volteo por precaución y vio que Iván de nuevo se acercaba.

-Todo está listo-Decía mientras jalaba del brazo de Link-Link, Epona ¡Acompáñenme!.

-Calma Iván ya vamos.

El niño corría entusiasmado al frente de ellos, una gota de sudor recorrió el rostro de Link.

-¿De qué se tratara?-Se pregunto así mismo.

Pudo divisar su pueblo y vio a todos reunidos. Había un gran cartel que decía "Bienvenido a casa Link". Link parpadeo sorprendido varias veces.

-Esto es en agradecimiento por salvarnos Link, ¡Eres nuestro héroe!.

Link se sonrojo por su forma de agradecer, miro a su alrededor y había un gran banquete de comida hasta para Epona.

-Haz de venir muy agotado de tu viaje Link-Dijo Juli, la madre de Iván-Por eso te hemos preparado esto.- Sonrió.

-Yo… este… ¡Muchas Gracias!.-Dijo un Link muy sonrojado.

-¿Link?, ¿Dónde está?, ¡Liiink!-Alguien separaba a todo el bulto de gente-¡Link Por fin!

Ilia corrió hacia él, lo abrazo y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Ilia no hacía falta que hicieras eso-Dijo Link mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire.

-Es que te extrañamos mucho aquí Link.

Link se puso rojo de nuevo.

-Link puede más con Monstruos que con mujeres-Dijo Moy, el padre de Iván en un tono burlante. Todos rieron

-¡Que empiece el festín!-Dijo Bea.

-Link, cuéntamelo todo, ¿Cómo ha sido?-Dijo Ilia

-Prefiero hablar de eso en otro momento-Dijo Link mientras se servía del banquete.

-Oh vamos Link...

Ilia tomo de la mano de Link, él le voltio a ver confundido.

-Link me gustaría hablar contigo de algo muy especial-Decía una Ilia sonrojada-Acompáñame por favor.

Ilia jalo de su brazo, y ambos caminaron hacia la casa del Mayor Bono, Ilia fue la primera en pasar, le siguió Link. Ilia cerró con seguro.

-Sígueme.

Subieron unas escaleras y entraron a una habitación. Era una habitación amarilla con una cama y fotos de Ilia. Link saco por conclusión que era su alcoba. Ilia tomo asiento en la cama e hizo un ademan para que Link se sentara a su lado.

-Link desde hace tiempo he querido hablarte de mis sentimientos-Decía mientras le miraba a los ojos-Para no hacerte más largo el cuento-Suspiro-Estoy segura que siento más que amistad por ti.

Link se sonrojo, últimamente se sentía muy penoso.

-Y esos sonrojos me indican que sientes lo mismo por mi-Lo miro pícaramente-Vamos Link ninguno de los dos se puede resistir.

Ilia tumbo el cuerpo de Link a la cama y se subió encima de el. Link se quedo a cuadros.

-Vamos Link, bésame-Se acercaba hacia él mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Ilia basta-Dijo Link mientras evitaba que se acercara más.

-¿Qué sucede Link? ¿Qué no sientes lo mismo que yo?, se que tu también quieres.

-Ilia yo…

De repente unos ruidos se escucharon abajo, alguien intentaba abrir la puerta.

-Demonios mi padre ya regreso. Link tienes que salir por la ventana-Decía Ilia mientras se reincorporaba.

Link no quería ni imaginarse que le haría el mayor Bo si se enteraba que estaba solo en una habitación con su querida Hija. Así que se dirigió rápidamente a salir por la ventana. Ilia se acerco de nuevo a él.

-Nos vemos pronto corazón-Decía en un tono sensual mientras le agarraba su… trasero izquierdo.

Link se volvió a sonrojar y salió por la ventana.

* * *

><p>Su festín de bienvenida había acabado, la comida se termino, ¡Hasta habían preparado para Epona!, la pobre apenas podía caminar, fue una gran noche y una grata sorpresa de parte de todos. Se sentía satisfecho.<p>

-Buenas noches Epona.

Epona relincho correspondiéndole a su dueño. Link subió hacia su casa. Se sentía agotado.

Entro y se iba desvistiendo hasta quedar en ropa interior. Solo tenía ganas de dormir. Llego a su cama, listo para irse con Morfeo. Cuando recordó cierto regalo…

-¡Princesa!

Bajo rápidamente a buscar entre sus cosas entusiasmado. Por fin acabaría con su curiosidad. Y ahí lo tenía, el paquete que tantas vueltas le ha dado a su cabeza, fue a sentarse de nuevo a su cama para abrirlo tranquilamente.

Después de terminar con todo el papel observo lo que era…

-Un libro-Pensó

El título decía "CRIATURAS, MITOS Y LEYENDAS DE HYRULE".

Link hojeo parte del libro, pudo ver que el se había enfrentado a varios monstruos que aparecían ahí. Hasta que vio una imagen con varios triángulos.

-Es la trifuerza.

Comenzó a leer acerca de este símbolo. La historia abarcaba más de veinte páginas. No podía soltar el libro, estaba con la boca abierta. Ahora comprendió mejor el porqué de su destino.

-Muchas gracias Princesa Zelda, sé que me has dado este libro para que lo comprendiera mejor-Pensó y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Puso el libro sobre la repisa para al fin irse a descansar.

-Mañana le leeré historias a los niños-Pensaba mientras caía en sueño.

* * *

><p>Pasaron alrededor de tres semanas, Link casi se acababa el libro contándole sus historias a todo a los niños, a los cuales les fascinaban y los hacían pasar por emociones, desde terror hasta tranquilidad, Link se sentía bien de brindarles algo más a los niños, como cultura.<p>

Pero tampoco había visto a Ilia, ni tenía ganas de verla desde aquel "incidente" se preguntaba si a lo mejor estaba borracha, aunque no había Ron en el festín, en fin no quería recordar lo sucedido.

Este día se dedicaría a limpiar su casa, tarea que no había hecho desde su regreso, ya que se había atrasado en otras actividades.

Comenzó con la cocina, organizar la despensa, tirar las viejas latas que caducaron, etcétera. Su hogar no era muy grande así que no habría mucho problema.

Encontró una que otra foto de Epona cuando estaba pequeña, sonrió ante el recuerdo, cambiar esas rupias por Epona es la compra más sabia y satisfactoria que ha hecho en su vida.

Continuo con su labor hasta proseguir en su habitación, limpiando desde repisas llenas de polvo hasta sacando viejos papeles sin sentido, pero por un descuido se cayeron los libros. Link se agacho para recogerlos y volverlos a acomodar en su lugar, pero se dio cuenta que unos papeles habían salido del libro que la Princesa le había regalado.

-¿Qué es esto?-Pensó para sí.

Era un sobre y una foto con una pequeña niña y una hermosa señora a su lado, Link no supo quienes eran, reviso el contenido del sobre para saber más acerca de esto.

_Para mi preciosa hija Zelda:_

_Zelda, hoy cumples siete años y jamás te había visto más feliz y deslumbrante. Te comportas como toda una jovencita, eres educada, refinada, lista y por supuesto hermosa. Pero tengo un gran temor de que no estés disfrutando una de las mejores etapas de tu vida: Tu niñez._

_Y después de todos los libros que te hace leer Impa a diario, todas las hojas que llenas de tarea y todo lo que te queda por aprender, mereces un tiempo para enriquecerte de una manera más sana, para tener diversión, y por eso a espaldas de Impa y de todo el castillo, hoy te obsequiamos este libro, para que conozcas algo mas allá de la ciudadela, y algún día con gusto podrás ver todo con tus propios ojos._

_Zelda, feliz cumpleaños y espero que nuestro regalo te haga feliz, espero hacerte sonreír verdaderamente, conocer a mi verdadera hija, la pequeña Zelda._

_También para recordarte que el verdadero tesoro de Hyrule, eres tú._

_Con amor:_

_Tus padres._

Link estaba verdaderamente sorprendido, no tenía idea que Zelda le hubiera dado algo de tanto valor para ella. Se sintió mal por aquellos momentos, este libro tenía que ser devuelto a su dueño cuanto antes.

Se dedico a volver a mirar la foto, y ahora que lo pensaba bien, la pequeña niña de la foto era ella, abriendo el regalo entusiasmada, esbozando una sonrisa que Link nunca había visto, dentro de sí mismo sintió ternura por ella, una calidez invadió su cuerpo. La señora de al lado era su madre, tenia rasgos tan finos, dignas de una Reyna, observando a su hija con ternura y diversión, ella tenía el cabello igual al de Zelda, solo que menos largo. Y por supuesto que Link saco por conclusión que el Rey había tomado la foto.

Link sintió felicidad. Por fin vio la sonrisa de la verdadera Zelda. Y después de pensarlo bien, cayó en cuenta que ser Princesa no era una labor fácil ni si quiera para Zelda. Suspiro, si un día de estos le mandaban a la ciudadela, definitivamente entregaría el libro con todo y contenido, pero no podría ir nomas porque si, todavía tiene mucho que hacer en Ordon. Un gran suspiro salió de el.

Volvió a guardar el libro con extremo cuidado y siguió con sus labores. No despego ni un tantito sus pensamientos de todo lo que había leído y por un momento se sintió avergonzado por haber indagado dentro de esa carta. Unos ruidos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Bajo las dos escaleras que tenía que bajar para así abrir la puerta, alguien tocaba desesperadamente. Tomo una posición de precaución por si era algún enemigo. Y abrió rápidamente la puerta… Pero tan solo era el cartero.

-¡Link! ¡Link!, por fin abres, te han llegado dos cartas, toma-Estiro su brazo para hacer la entrega, Link las tomo-Me tengo que ir ¡Adiós!- Y salió corriendo como siempre lo solía hacer.

Link miro a todos lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie más. Y tras eso cerró la puerta.

Una de las cartas era de Don mechas, Link sintió alegría de saber de ellos, pero tan solo era para informarle que tenia nuevas bombas, cosa que Link esperaba ya no necesitar.

La otra era un sobre muy formal que nunca había visto, reviso quien era el emisor, pero no tenía remitente. Así que la abrió.

_Esta usted cordialmente invitado a la cena de celebración por la paz de Hyrule, nos gustaría contar con su asistencia este próximo jueves a las 19:00 HRS. Dentro del castillo de Hyrule en honor a nuestro Héroe: Link_

_Atentamente:_

_La Princesa Zelda._

Link arqueo las dos cejas, ¿¡Qué! ¿Una celebración en su honor?, bueno, tuvo una ya, el festín de Ordon, pero esto iba más allá de sus expectativas, esto era insano, le tomo totalmente por sorpresa, parece que la Princesa no estaba satisfecha con sus agradecimientos. Suspiro, le daba vergüenza ir, pero a la vez se le hacía imprudente no asistir al evento si era en su honor. Sus ojos se dirigieron al libro, aparte tenía una entrega especial que hacer. Se había llevado bastantes sorpresas durante el día. También sentía como la sangre se le iba a las mejillas.

Saco cuentas, hoy era lunes, y no estaba preparado para partir, tendría que salir mañana al atardecer para así tratar de llegar a tiempo, claro después de terminar con sus pendientes en Ordon.

A su vez, y no sabía el porqué, se sentía extremadamente feliz, se separo de sus fantasías, guardo la carta dentro de una cómoda y salió de casa para ayudar a Braulio en la granja, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, observando todo el camino, pareciera tonto, pero era un tonto feliz.

-¡Link! ¿Cómo estás?-Pregunto Ilia mientras se acercaba.

Link volteo a verla, estaba tan feliz que se había olvidado de lo sucedido.

-Estoy perfectamente bien-Respondió Link con una felicidad enorme.

-Wow Link, ¿Por qué tan feliz?, ¿acaso ya decidiste que regalarme?-Decía Ilia mientras Link arqueo una ceja-El jueves tonto, mi cumpleaños, recuérdalo.

Link parpadeo varias veces, era cierto, era el cumpleaños de Ilia y el nunca faltaba para no quedarle mal a nadie.

-Esto…

-Está bien Link, entiendo que sea sorpresa-Ilia le guiño el ojo-Nos vemos después.

Y así como apareció, se fue. Dejando a Link confundido, no sabía qué hacer, porque si lo pensaba, si no asistía al cumpleaños de Ilia, se vería egoísta y egocéntrico, pero a la vez estaba la Princesa… y por primera vez se sintió entra la espada y la pared.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí termina el tercer capítulo :D (y también empieza lo interesante) muchas gracias por todos los reviews y los consejos y las buenas vibras ;w; intento mejorar y todo gracias a ustedes :D espero que este capítulo le satisfaga. También disculpen la tardanza, no tuve internet por días y cuando regreso me volví loca, tampoco tenía inspiración y no me gustaría subir algo así nomas, no es algo que yo haga ni que ustedes merezcan D:<strong>

**Aaah y no se confundan con los nombres, es que el Twilight Princess que yo jugué era de México y creo que le cambian los nombres (¿) bueno eem, por si acaso les dejare una lista de quien es cada uno, no quiero confundirlos TwT**

**Bea-La pequeña niña que salva Iván (creo que se llama Colin en España) hija de la dueña de la tienda de Ordon.**

**Braulio-Granjero que Link ayuda a meter las cabras en su lugar.**

**Bono- El alcalde padre de Ilia.**

**Moy-Padre de Iván.**

**Juli-Madre de Iván.**

**Iván-El niño rubio amigo de Link (mi favorito!) creo que en España se llama Colin, y al principio lo llame así pero me confundía yo misma, lo siento : ( **

**Sancho-Padre de Lalo y Talo.**

**Petra-Madre de Lalo y Talo.**

**Lalo-Hermano de Talo, el más pequeño, tiene una tienda en Kakariko.**

**Talo-Hermano de Lalo, es el niño que secuestran junto a la mona.**

**Y así… espero no haiga confusión, si alguien me pudiera decir como se llaman los padres de Bea se los agradecería :D.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

_**Capítulo dedicado a Aimé Corona, gran amiga y fiel compañera de la vida.**_

Se le revolvió el estomago, o tal vez se le encogió. Nunca se había encontrado ante tanta presión. Sería el cumpleaños de uno de sus mejores recuerdos de la infancia, pero a la vez, una celebración en honor suya.

A su vez, pensaba para sí mismo que ir a su celebración seria egoísta, egocéntrico, muchas cosas malas, pocas cosas buenas. Pero a la vez no quería fallarle no solamente a la princesa de su Reino, a figuras importantes, como el primer ministro, los otros reyes y príncipes, entre otros.

Sentía un nudo en el estomago, el mismo que al principio sintió cuando una pequeña inseguridad se infiltraba a principios de su camino por salvar a Hyrule. Cosa que nunca menciono, tan solo para no desesperar a Midna y a la vez porque tenía miedo de la nueva criaturita que acababa de conocer, pequeña criaturita que termino siendo una nueva amiga. Sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta se encontraba en frente de la casa del mayor Bono, la cual también era casa de Ilia, una de las causas principales de sus nuevos problemas, sintió una mano sobre su hombro, se giro para ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué sucede Link?-Pregunto el mayor Bono.

-Esto… todo está bien, la verdad no sé como llegue aquí.

-Desde que eras pequeño, cuando tenías un problema llegabas casualmente aquí-Sonrió.

-Mayor, usted siempre me ha sabido aconsejar bien-Link correspondió a la sonrisa.

-Vamos muchacho, pasa-Decía el Mayor mientras empujaba a Link de la espalda para que se adentrara a la casa.

Todo era igual, desde que estaba pequeño, esta casa nunca había cambiado, aquí solía llegar cuando extrañaba la calidez del hogar, después el mayor solía darle un vaso de leche y de ahí tocaban el tema del problema.

Se sentó en la silla que desde chiquito era su favorita, ya que tenía una comodidad que ninguna otra poseía. El mayor le sirvió un buen vaso de leche y se sentó enfrente del no tan pequeño Link. Link sostuvo el vaso mirando la leche fijamente, cuando la tomaba se sentía rico, sentía calientito, de por fin poder hablar de algo que lo ahogaba, quizás eso la hacía más deliciosa de lo normal. Pensó dos veces antes de tomarle el primer trago.

-No te preocupes Link, mi hija no se encuentra en casa-Link se ahogo un poco ante lo ultimo-Si acaso es por eso que no empiezas a hablar.

-Lo que pasa Mayor… este jueves es el cumpleaños de su hija-El mayor arqueo una ceja.

-¿Desde cuándo eso es una tragedia Link?

-Lo que sucede es, que ese mismo día tengo un pequeño pendiente.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es?

Link tomo otro trago antes de continuar.

-La princesa Zelda ha organizado un evento en mi honor, ha invitado a figuras importantes.

El mayor se levanto de su asiento y se dispuso a ver por la ventana.

-Link… Mi hija es lo que más amo en este mundo, como padre te pediría que no vayas.

Link agacho un poco la cabeza, porque por una parte eso era lo correcto.

-Pero por otro aparte, como Mayor…no, no solo como Mayor, como amigo tuyo, creo que es tu responsabilidad ir, te han preparado todo esto, no todos los días alguien de la realeza hace eso en tu nombre, Ilia seguirá cumpliendo años, pero esto es único en la vida.

Link parpadeo dos veces.

-Aparte sería bueno para Ordon que contaran con tu asistencia-Sonrió.

Link sintió una felicidad inmensa dentro de sí, lo correcto era asistir al cumpleaños de Ilia, pero su corazón se aferraba al evento de la princesa.

De un jalón se termino su vaso de leche y se sintió renovado, con la misma felicidad que al principio cuando recibió la carta.

-Gracias Mayor, no sé que hubiera sido de mi sin sus consejos-Hizo una reverencia-Volveré en cuanto termine.

-Vuelve en cuanto puedas muchacho.

Link salió animado de la casa de Ilia, sintió que respiraba un mejor aire. Y regreso a su casa, justamente para alistarse a su próximo viaje.

* * *

><p>Era tarde, aproximadamente las cinco, el crepúsculo se acercaba y Link tenía que apurarse en terminar sus deberes. Se sentía tan presionado que ya estaba listo para la partida, llevaba puesta la ropa del Héroe para que así no hubiera problema al pasar por el castillo.<p>

-Iván, ¿Me harías el favor de acicalar a Epona mientras le ayudo con algunas cajas a tu madre?-Preguntó Link admirando al niño.

-Desde luego Link-El niño sonrió animadamente, para irse corriendo hacia la casa de Link.

Link se volteo para ir a terminar con sus últimos deberes y así partir hacía el castillo. Dentro se sentía exhausto, pero no sabía si era su nerviosismo por regresar a aquel cómodo castillo, pero no hallaba el porqué de sus nervios. No tenía ninguna razón.

-Link, lamento pedirte esto de verdad estoy muy avergonzada- Decía Juli

-No hay cuidado.

-¿Ya tienes pensado que le regalaras a Ilia?.

Una gota de sudor corrió por la frente de Link.

-Sera una total sorpresa…-Dijo Link.

Link odiaba mentir, pero no podía permitir que nadie se enterara de su partida, si Ilia se llegara a enterar… temía que secuestrara a Epona para que no fuera, o que hiciera uno de sus berrinches. Así que quedo en un acuerdo con el mayor Bo para que no se difundiera su partida.

-Link, ¿Cómo es todo por allá?-Pregunto Juli

-¿Dónde?

-La ciudadela, el castillo, la _Princesa_…

Link trago saliva ante el ultimo nombre, sintió que sus piernas flaquearon un poco, por lo que casi se resbala.

-¿Te encuentras bien Link?.

-Si… lo siento últimamente ando mas distraído de lo normal.

-De hecho estas un poco rojo-Decía Juli mientras le tocaba la frente-Pero no tienes temperatura.

Los ojos de Link rodaron hacía donde estaba la mano de Juli, un flashback se le vino a la mente, cosa que hizo que temblara.

-Link, ¿De verdad te sientes bien?.

-Perdón por preocuparla… si estoy bien.

Link coloco la última caja fuera de la casa de Iván. Dio un gran suspiro, ¿Y si de verdad estaba enfermo?, ¿De verdad no podría asistir al festín?.

-Link, si te sientes mal aquí estamos para atenderte-Juli sonrió divertida.

Link hizo una pequeña reverencia donde se le escucho un "Muchas gracias", tras eso dio media vuelta para emprender su viaje.

Durante el camino a casa no dejaba de tocarse el rostro, para buscar cualquier rastro de enfermedad o alguna explicación a sus flaqueos y pequeños hormigueos por la espalda. También sentía que últimamente la sangre se le iba a las mejillas muy seguido, todo desde que descubrió la carta dentro del libro.

Sumido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que un pequeño niño le jalaba sus ropas.

-Link, he terminado con la tarea que me diste-Dijo un Iván muy contento.

-Gracias Iván-Link miro a Epona- Epona se ve encantadora.

-Este… Link…-Iván miro al suelo un poco avergonzado, Link se preguntaba que tendría el chiquillo-¿Me podrías volver a leer el libro que te regalo la _princesa_?.

Link sintió un revoltijo en el estomago y como la sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas de nuevo. Apretó un poco los ojos para volver a recomponerse.

-¿Te sientes bien Link?-Iván parecía algo asustado ante la reacción de Link.

-Yo horita… No puedo leerte nada Iván la verdad es que estoy un poco ocupado-Link se sintió mal al negarle algo al niño.

-Oh... está bien Link, parece que no te sientes bien hoy, espero que te recuperes-Decía Iván mientras corría fuera de la casa de Link y se despedía con la mano.

Link miro como se alejaba, cuando vio que estaba lo suficientemente lejos corrió hacia su casa desesperadamente, subió con una rapidez infinita las escaleras para así entrar.

Abrió un cofre y empezó a sacar ropa invernal, abrigos, bufandas y hasta unos guantes. Todo se lo puso inmediatamente, tras eso corrió a su cama para acurrucarse, no dejaba de sentir sensaciones extrañas. Se apretó un poco el estomago para calmar su adrenalina y cerro sus ojos para despejar su mente, pero lo único en que pensó fue en el castillo. Apretó sus ojos en un intento débil de alejarse de aquello, pero no pudo contra sí mismo. Rodo por la cama para "sacarse" esas ideas, se sentía muy infantil hoy. La verdad es que sentía sus ojos un poco llorosos.

-Diosas… ayúdenme, ¿Qué es esta enfermedad?-Pensaba mientras que sus dedos se resbalaban por la sabana para así adentrarse bajo su almohada y sacar una foto de ella.

La miro fijamente, era la foto de la pequeña Zelda, que venía junto al sobre del libro. No sabía el porqué no había querido devolverla al sobre y su extraña actitud por ponerla bajo su almohada.

-Usted… ¿Me podría ayudar a descubrir que es esta enfermedad?-Susurraba débilmente mientras posaba sus dedos en la sonrisa de Zelda.

Sentía como los parpados le pesaban y también como su conciencia le dejaba poco a poco. Todo se volvió oscuro para él.

* * *

><p>Sintió como recupero la conciencia, como la pesadez de su cuerpo se alejaba, su vista seguía nublada pero no tardo mucho tiempo para reincorporarse.<p>

-¿Qué hora es?-Pensó para sí.

No le importo mucho traer kilos de ropa encima de si, se sentía mucho mejor que ayer, su mente despejada, sin ninguna preocupación…

Bajo las escaleras para mirar al sol y así calcular la hora, cuando vio cierta invitación sobre una repisa.

-Mierda… ¡No!

Salió corriendo de su casa para fijarse y gracias a sus cálculos nada seguros era entre las tres o cuatro de la tarde.

-¡Es demasiado tarde!-Pensó

Volvió a entrar a su casa mientras se quitaba prenda por prenda, apurado tomo todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza, el sobre de la invitación y el libro, pero antes se aseguro de que todo estuviera dentro del libro. También reviso el sobre de Zelda.

-La foto… ¡La foto!.

Link busco por toda su cama la foto de Zelda, Volteándola, haciendo un cochinero, pero no había rastros de nada.

-No puede ser que haya perdido la foto de Zelda-Se llevo las manos a la cabeza en signo de preocupación-Bravo Link Bravo-Pensó para sí.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana y salió de casa antes de que fuera más tarde.

-Tengo que devolverle todo a Zelda… Con o sin foto-Pensaba mientras montaba a Epona-Vamos Epona no hay tiempo que perder.

Epona relincho, se levanto de patas y tras eso salió a la máxima velocidad comprendiendo la situación de su amo.

* * *

><p>Después de toda una tarde de avanzar gran parte de la pradera de Hyrule, paro junto con Epona para que pudiera descansar un poco, pero aun así les quedaba gran parte del recorrido. También tuvo que ocuparse de ciertos monstruos para que no les molestara en el camino. Temía dentro de sí mismo no llegar a tiempo y defraudar a la princesa.<p>

-Epona… ¿Crees que lleguemos a tiempo?-Decía mientras le acariciaba.

Epona hizo un ruido raro, pero parecía tranquila

-¿Sabías que eres mi mejor amiga?

Epona hizo otro ruido, parecía más feliz.

-Ya es hora de partir.

Subió a Epona para emprender su camino, ambos sabían que quedaba mucho por recorrer, de vez en cuando se paraban a descansar, pero no había tiempo que perder, ya los pocos enemigos que quedaban en el camino los hacía retardarse un poco.

Y después un largo viaje por fin divisaron la ciudadela y a juzgar por el sol, eran alrededor de las seis, Link rezaba porque sus cálculos fueran correctos.

Al adentrarse de la ciudadela y batallar en esquivar a toda la gente, por fin llegaron al portón del castillo.

-Joven Héroe, pase usted, lo hemos estado esperando desde ayer-Decía el guardia mientras daba un aviso de que se abriera el portón.

Link sabia que sus ropas no le fallarían… pero ¿Desde ayer lo esperaban? Ahora sí que se sentía realmente apenado. Negó con la cabeza y se adentro en el castillo, donde el mayordomo que vio la primera vez le aguardaba.

-Bienvenido sea usted de nuevo Joven Héroe, por favor, la princesa Zelda aguarda por usted en su habitación, nosotros nos encargaremos de su yegua.

Link sintió como el estomago se le retorció, hizo una pequeña cara de dolor pero se bajo de Epona.

-Muchas gracias.

Link no se detuvo a escuchar mas al mayordomo, ya iba contra reloj, abrió las puertas del castillo sin mirar alrededor y subió las escaleras para encontrar el cuarto de Zelda. Tras todo el recorrido se encontraba justo delante de la puerta, no pensó dos veces antes de girar el picaporte.

Entro sorpresivamente y se encontró a Zelda frente un espejo peinándose, puso los ojos en orbitas al ver a Link.

-Joven Héroe- Zelda volteo a verlo-Pensé que no contaría con su asistencia-Dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

-Eso nunca lo iba a permitir-Decía Link mientras jadeaba.

-Se encuentra usted bien-Zelda se puso al lado de el mirándolo de cerca.

Link sintió corta la respiración y como sus síntomas volvían, se inclino un poco gracias a la pena.

-Por las diosas está usted rojo-Zelda puso su mano en la mejilla de Link, tan solo eso agravo la tensión de Link-Por las diosas, ¿Lo hice venir en estos estados?, lo siento tanto Joven Héroe.

-Princesa yo…-Link miro a los ojos a Zelda, pudo ver que había preocupación en ellos e instantáneamente se acordó del libro… pero también recordó que no había foto, una pena lo invadió.

Se escucho como tocaban y tras eso alguien abrió la puerta.

-Princesa, Joven Héroe, la cena está por comenzar-Dijo Impa

-Enseguida vamos-Contesto Zelda, Impa asintió y se fue.

-Debo apurarme-Tras eso Zelda se dirigió al tocador y recogió su cabello como lo solía hacer-Joven Héroe solo quiero que sepa que usted no tiene que hacer esto si anda mal de salud.

-Se equivoca… yo estaría encantado de asistir-Dijo un Link decidido

Por un momento se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, Link volvió a sentir como sus piernas flaqueaban.

-Me alegra su decisión, por favor sígame.

Link iba detrás de Zelda para ver en lo que ahora se adentraba, Zelda abrió unas puertas gigantes que dejaron ver una Salón de semejante Gran tamaño, pero sobre todo lujoso, pareciera que todo fuera hecho de mármol y dentro de si, una mesa larga llena de personas importantes.

Zelda se acerco a Link antes de entrar y le susurro:

-Toma un gran respiro… o mejor aún, aguanta el aire, estas personas… bueno no estoy segura si son personas-Zelda se aferro al brazo de Link y le dio una última mirada-Bueno… es hora.

-Si supieras que he estado conteniendo el aire desde que te me acercaste-Pensó Link mientras se ponía firme.

-Damas y Caballeros, déjenme os presentarles a la princesa Zelda junto con el Héroe de Hyrule: Link-Decía Impa mientras se paraba de su asiento y sostenía su copa de Ron.

Y ahí fue… el gran avance de ambos, entrando sostenidos de los brazos, mientras todos se paraban, como si fuera una boda, Link no tenía idea de que todo se manejara así en el mundo de la realeza. Al final de la mesa se encontraba una gran silla, Link supuso que era la de Zelda, y al lado de la esta silla, la de él.

Cuando ambos iban a sus respectivas sillas los mayordomos la inclinaban para que ambos pudieran sentarse.

El festín comenzó, numerosas comidas excéntricas se encontraban frente a Link, las conversaciones abundaban, de vez en cuando Zelda se inclinaba hacia Link para decirle quien era quien.

-…Y el barbudo que está al lado de Impa es el primer ministro.

Ambos solían responder preguntas de cada personalidad, en especial Link y una que otra anécdota de su viaje, los extranjeros parecían encantados con el rubio.

-Princesa, ¿Cómo ha andado el reino últimamente?-Pregunto el primer ministro.

-Excelente-Respondió una Zelda serena.

-Se le ha visto muy holgazana últimamente, ¿Ha cumplido bien con sus estudios?.

Hubo un silencio en la sala. Link arqueo la ceja.

-Primer ministro Zelda ha cumplido bastante bien con sus estudios, ha superado las expectativas de todos-Defendió Impa

-No dudo de eso Impa, pero no vale la pena que la jovencita tenga todo completo si no lleva bien el reino, su padre estaría muy decepcionado de usted en estos momentos Princesa.

Murmuros empezaron a salir a flote. Zelda no cambiaba de rostro.

-Desde luego que usted sabe, que su lugar puede ser ocupado por alguien más que no sea de la realeza siempre y cuando el consejo lo apruebe, si se le ve igual de floja que ahora, me temo que tendremos que juzgarla.

-No se preocupe por eso primer ministro, mi trabajo ha comenzado.

-Le recuerdo que por ahora no es Reyna ni soberana del reino, estaré observándola de cerca, princesa.

-Y yo estaría encantada de compartir tiempo con usted.

-Ahora que lo pienso princesa…-Dijo un príncipe extranjero-Escuche que los gorons andaban demasiado inquietos, ¿Soluciono el problema?-Sonrió maliciosamente.

-Con su debido respeto Príncipe, yo estuve cuando los gorons andaban en conflicto con la aldea de Kakariko, la princesa andaba indispuesta en aquellos momentos, el tirano de las sombras reinaba, pero el asunto llego a un arreglo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse-Decía un Link enojado.

-Insolente como t—

Impa se levanto golpeado su copa con una cuchara.

-El postre está listo-Anuncio, de seguro no se le vino nada mejor a la cabeza.

Link seguía confundido con lo anterior, volteo a ver a la princesa Zelda pero… no estaba. Miro a todas partes pero no veía rastro, se levanto dispuesto a buscarla, salió del salón de eventos, y se dio cuenta de que las puertas del balcón estaban abiertas. Saco por conclusión que ahí se encontraba la princesa.

Observo antes de entrar, tenía sus manos apoyadas sobre la orilla del balcón y la cabeza cabizbaja, sin pensarlo se acerco sigilosamente, puso su mano sobre su hombro, Zelda volteo a verlo rápidamente.

-Joven Héroe…-Zelda tenía una mirada triste, sus miradas se encontraron una vez más, se arrodillo frente a Link-Espero que perdone lo sucedido a veces no entiendo a esas personas esto era para celebrarle a uste—

-Pare-Decía Link mientras se ponía al nivel de Zelda-No tiene que pedir disculpas… ¿Sabe? Toda la vida personas como aquellas nos van a juzgar… usted no tiene porque complacer a nadie más que a sí misma.

-Pero el… tiene razón-Zelda se volvió a reincorporar parándose-Mi padre estaría avergonzado de mi si viera como está el reino…-Link también se reincorporo, el viento soplo-Por más que el viento sople no encuentro la respuesta… estoy perdida sin ellos-Un sollozo salió de la última frase.

-Princesa…-Link no dudo más, la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacía si, rodeándola con sus brazos como si se le fuera a ir, el acomodo su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de la princesa, no pensaba en nada, solo se sentía miserable al verla sufrir así-Mi madre solía decir que la mejor medicina contra la tristeza son los abrazos…

-Joven Héroe…

-Mis padres eran carpinteros, solían vender la mejor madera de Hyrule, a veces venían a la ciudadela a vender un poco, lo poco que recuerdo de ellos era su coraje para todo, como se arriesgaban cada día por mí para darme un hogar, un día cuando tenía cuatro años tuve una horrible enfermedad, gastaron todo en gastos médicos, esta vez no podían salir de la crisis en que los metí, cuando me recupere salieron a buscar más madera para vender… nunca regresaron.

Zelda escuchaba atenta todo lo que Link le susurraba, también captaba como su voz se iba quebrando lentamente.

-A veces me pregunto… no, me castigo pensando, que si no me hubiera enfermado, quizás ellos estarían aquí… Mis padres nunca permitieron que derramara una lagrima, siempre me abrazaban antes de tiempo, si tengo que estar abrazado a usted toda la noche contar de no verla sufrir… entonces aceptare con gusto.

Zelda relajo sus músculos al escuchar lo último. Poco a poco le correspondió el abrazo a Link.

-Princesa… yo creo que usted hace un gran trabajo, nadie de ellos sabe por lo que usted ha pasado, ni lo entenderían, la envidia suele cegar.

Zelda se acurruco en el pecho de Link, cerró los ojos, ahora se sentía más relajada.

-Muchas gracias, Joven Héroe…-Susurro Zelda.

-Link, princesa, llámeme Link.

* * *

><p><strong>La Leyenda de Zelda © NINTENDO<strong>

**Creo que aquí empezó lo bueno, kukuku ~**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo y estoy bastante agradecida porque he tenido muchas críticas positivas, en serio muchas gracias :D:D**

**Ya casi entro a la escuela (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO T-T!) pero yo me las arreglare para seguir publicando x3 no quiero descuidarlos por nada :3**

**Me piro xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

**Nota previa****: No, no los descuide, formatearon mi laptop (del windows vista pase al windows 7) y no me habian puesto el Word, así que estaba perdida y claro que me moria por escribir jamas les fallaria : ( tampoco sabia como informarles de esto y también ya entre a la escuela por lo que sera un poco mas dificil actualizar así que esperenme los fines de semana hahaha :) muchas gracias por la espera**

**Ya se que tengo mala ortografía así que esta de más que lo comenten.**

_**Capitulo dedicado a Mokiry , mira cuanta gente buena te encuentras en FF :)**_

Zelda sintió como su respiración se corto por unos instantes, la voz del Joven sonaba en sus adentros diciendole que le llamara por su nombre, nadie aparte de Impa habia tenido la delicadesa de pedirle eso, quizás por que es la princesa y se le debe guardar respeto, no se sabia, pero sintio un calor reconfortante.

Se separo unos centimetros para encontrarse con los ojos del Heroe, observandolos por unos cuantos segundos...

-Es una convinacion rara de gris y azul...-Susurró la princesa

-¿Disculpe?-Dijo Link al no entenderle bien

Zelda levanto su mano llevandola a la mejilla del chico para sostenerlo suavemente y asi admirar sus ojos.

-Sus ojos...-Zelda no le quitaba la vista de encima a aquellos encantadores ojos.

Link sintió como la sangre se le fue a las mejillas, quizás su piel habia subido de temperatura, sus piernas flaquearon y perdió control total de ellas, cerro los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la oscuridad.

-¡Link!

La voz de Zelda se oyo a la lejania...

* * *

><p>Los parpados le pesaban, abria lentamente los ojos y por unos momentos vió borroso, volvió a parpadear para tener una mejor visión mientras se levantaba lentamente para percatarse de que estaba en una habitacion desconocida.<p>

De pronto algo de su frente cayo.

Una pequeña blanca toalla humeda, la observo por unos momentos para llevarse la mano a la frente y notar que le quedaba algo de fiebre, volteo a su izquierda y se percato de que la princesa se encontraba inclinada hacia la cama, ya que el abarcaba la mayoria, ella estaba sentada. Y al lado de la princesa un pequeño recipiente lleno de agua y dentro otra toalla parecida ¿Acaso estubo toda la noche cuidando de su fiebre?

¿Y si la contagio?

-Princesa...-Susurro mientras llevo su mano a su fino rostro, asi quizas se percataria de si ella podia tener fiebre.

La princesa apreto los ojos, signo de que se estaba levantando, Link se puso nervioso ¿Deberia de hacerse el dormido? ¿O afrontar el momento y pedirle disculpas por su enfermedad?.

Opto por la cobardia, quizas seria la primera vez. Rapido como una estrella fugaz puso la toalla de nuevo en su frente y regreso a uno posicion donde se viera dormido. Pero increiblemente sentia que tenia mas fiebre que nunca y quizas una taquicardia lenta, no taquicardia, el corazón le latia lentamente.

Sintio como la princesa se reincorporaba, pobresita de ella, buscaba algo de sueño.

De repente la mano de la princesa se posaba sobre la toallita en la frente de Link, Link por inercia rapidamente le detuvo la mano, como si fuera algun enemigo que la quisiera atacar.

Se sintio tonto, se encontraba sosteniendo la muñeca de la princesa y abrio lentamente los ojos.

-Link-Dijo ella sorprendida, el parpadeo varias veces, la princesa se solto del agarre-¿Cómo te sientes?

Link no supo responderle, las palabras no salian de su boca. La princesa continuo con el procedimiento, tomo la toalla de su frente para reemplazarla por la que se encontraba en el agua, no sin antes exprimirla.

-En unos momentos ordenare el desayuno-Dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento

Se sentia tonto, no decia nada, se limitaba a observarla, no queria hacerla perder su tiempo, asi que trato de levantarse.

-No te muevas-Le advirtio ella-Tienes que recuperarte, si no, no podras volver a casa

La palabra Casa sono varias veces en sus adentros, flashbacks le venian a la mente y sobre todo un libro.

-Princesa-Dijo Link mientras se levantaba

-Le dije que no se moviera-Replico ella.

Link sintio una impotencia dentro de si, odiaba estar enfermo, odiaba que la princesa tubiera que cuidar de el, no era un niño chiquito y aparte solo se sentia enfermo cuando estaba cerca de ella... ¿Quizás odiaba a la princesa?

-Princesa, hay algo que le tengo que decir.

Link estaba cayendo en la locura, ¿Como iba a odiar a la princesa? era una de las mejores personas que ha conocido y si alguien cuida asi de ti siempre hay que agradecerselo, la princesa solo se preocupaba por su bienestar.

-Por favor, te pido que si tienes algo que decirme sea en otros instantes, estas enfermo, tienes que recuperarte-Dijo la princesa en un tono de como si estubiera preocupada

-Princesa... nada malo pasa, es solo fiebre.

-Link...-La princesa se acerco mas a el y tomo de su mano-No dejaria que nada malo te pasara.

Otra vez sus ojos azules se posaban sobre los de el, no habia nada que le volviera mas loco que eso, la cercania de sus cuerpos no ayudaba, ¿Qué clase de enfermedad era esta?

Esperen un momento... ¿La princesa le llamaba por su nombre?, ¿Ya no le hablaba de "usted"?, sus pensamientos tan solo le causaban que se sintiera cada vez mal, queria desconectarse de su cerebro

-Princesa... lamento preocuparla tanto

La princesa nego suavemente con la cabeza

-Usted a hecho mas por mi

Unos golpes suaves venian de la puerta, cosa que interrumpio su conversacion, una figura conocida entro a la habitación

-Princesa su baño esta preparado, Joven Héroe, su desayuno viene en camino-Dijo Impa

-Regresare en unos minutos-Dijo Zelda a Link

Link siguio con los ojos a Zelda viendo como rapidamente abandonaba la habitacion, Impa suspiro

-Tiene que disculparla Joven Héroe-Dijo Impa, Link la miro confundido-Es normal que ella se ponga asi cuando cualquiera de nosotros tiene fiebre.

Link arqueo una ceja ¿Entonces no solo era por el? sintio una pequeña decepcion por unos instantes

-Bueno, cualquiera se pondría asi, su madre tubo fiebre antes de morir, jamas supieron determinar de que estaba enferma-Dijo Impa como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

Link sintio como un pedazo de techo se le venia encima, queria morir, Zelda lo atendia con el miedo de que le pasara lo mismo que a su madre y el tan solo actuaba como un niño infantil, una tristeza invadió todo su cuerpo, se sentia la mierda mas grande del mundo

-Como usted puede ver, no es una fiebre cualquiera para la princesa, espero haber sido de ayuda-Impa hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir.

Toda la pena que sentía en ese momento le provocaron las ganas de huir, se levanto rapidamente de la cama para percatarse de que traia puesta unas pijamas, con mas desesperación buscaba su ropas mientras que al mismo tiempo se quitaba la pijama, se encontro con su ropa dentro de un cajon y rapidamente comenzaba a ponérsela, solo pensaba en huir.

Tan solo le faltaba colocarse la bota izquierda para asi estar preparado...

-¿Link?-Dijo Zelda desde la puerta

-¡Princesa! yo...

-¡Estas enfermo no debes de andar así!-Dijo una Zelda histerica

-Princesa espere-Dijo Link mientras se acercaba a Zelda-Lamento que me encuentre asi pero de verdad tengo que darle algo

-¿Qué sucede Link?¿De qué se trata?

-Solo quiero preguntarle donde dejaron mis pertenencias.

Zelda apunto al armario, Link fue rapidamente para buscar cierto paquete, que se encontraba hasta el suelo, al inclinarse por el libro un papel salio del bolsillo de su traje, lo tomo cuidadosamente y se percato de que era la foto, una sonrisa invadio su rostro, todo el tiempo la foto estubo en el bosillo de su pecho, le agradecia a las diosas por averselas de vuelto, tomo el libro y dio un gran suspiro.

Se dirigio a la princesa e hizo una reverancia mientras estiraba sus brazos para hacerle entrega del libro junto con la foto

Zelda tomo del paquete mientras miraba sorprendida

-Joven... Link, lo siento no pensé que eso estuviera ahí. Lamento si te incomodo o algo, pero es un regalo para ti y...

-Princesa, por favor, esto fue un regalo para usted... y yo tan solo... le he hecho pasar malos momentos, me siento mal, lo siento princesa, espero que pueda disculparme.

-No pasa nada Link, de hecho me has dado un gran regalo-Zelda sonrio calidamente-Llevaba tiempo buscando esta foto

Link se sintio aliviado.

-¿Le gustaria ir a dar una vuelta conmigo por el jardín?

* * *

><p>-Estas son margaritas-Decía Zelda mientras se inclinaban a observar las flores<p>

Link se sentia avergonzado, no podía aportar nada ya que lo unico que sabia era de peces y bichos, gracias a la princesa Maripola.

-Vamos sigueme-Zelda tomo de su brazo para llevarlo mas adentro, parecia entusiasmada con el tema.

-Estas de aqui, eran las favoritas de mi madre: Orquideas-Link parpadeo varias veces, nunca habia visto una flor semejante-¿Belleza rara verdad?

-No es peculiar, pero tiene colores encantadores-Link parecia fascinado ante todos los colores que le presentaba la flor, varias tonalidades que jamas pendo encontrarse, habian demasiadas de estas flores en el jardín, quizas en memoria de la difunta madre de la princesa-Princesa, ¿Cúal es su favorita?

La princesa se reincorporo lentamente

-Acompáñeme

Zelda le volvió a tomar del brazo y se apresuraron a un pequeño rincon del jardin, ambos se inclinaron de nuevo, ella apunto a las flores.

-¿Rosas?-Pregunto Link

-No, mire bien...

Link busco algún pequeño detalle, pero todas eran rosas rojas, miro un poco mas, en el centro, habia un color que no encajaba y una flor diferente entre aquella multitud...

-La encontre... pero no se su nombre

-Tulipan-Dijo una Zelda feliz-Tulipan amarillo, es mi flor amarilla, es la unica flor de este jardin que a nacido sola y la unica flor de este jardin en su especie, es el unico tulipán en este castillo y tan solo eso lo hace mas especial

Link le sonrio a la princesa, realmente se veia feliz

-¿Que hay para esa parte del jardin?-Apunto Link a otra puerta cerca de ellos.

-No hay nada, mi madre siempre lo reservo para un lugar especial...

-Ya veo...-Link no supo decir nada mas.

-Link-Zelda se volvio a parar-Por favor, llamame por mi nombre

-Pero princesa, seria una gran falta de respeto de mi parte.

-Link, mira tu mano derecha, ahí encontraras la trifuerza, yo también la tengo, estabamos destinados a conocernos y a compartir nuestras experiencias, es la decisión de las diosas y ya que seremos tan cercanos debemos estar comodos uno con el otro.

Link no supo que responder ante la contrarespuesta de la princesa, se sentia acorralado pero a la vez aliviado, una pequeña sonrisa se le escapo

La princesa noto el cambio de actitud del chico y tras eso le correspondio.

-¿Sabes Link? Me has inspirado, no he podido pasar por inadvertido el hecho de mirar a mi reino y no sentirme mal por los daños causados de la guerra, quizá deberia de ir por cada pueblo a ver como puedo arreglar los daños, ando en eso junto con Impa, tramitando permisos y moviendo uno que otro horario

Link se entusiasmo, empezo a fantasiar con que la princesa le propusiera que la acompañara en sus viajes, guiandola por cada pueblo e introduciendola a nuevos amigos que hizo durante su aventura.

-Quizas y podamos coincidir en Ordon

-¿Uh?

Todas las esperanzas de Link cayeron a un precipicio, eso significa que no iria con el pero a la vez le miraba el lado positivo, seria interesante tener a la princesa en su pueblo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted... digo, contigo Zelda-Fue lo unico que se le ocurrio a Link, Zelda sonrio.

-Creo que empezare con este proyecto apartir de mañana-Ambos caminaban por el jardin, Zelda tomo del brazo de Link-Pero no creas que te vas a deshacer de mi tan facil, te enviare cartas

-Zelda, yo no contaba con eso, jamas me pasaria por la mente que me abandonaras, no te creo asi

Zelda sintio sangre en sus mejillas, que Link pronunciara su nombre le hacia sentir emociones nunca antes experimentadas

-¿Qué tal si vamos por un aperitivo?-Dijo Zelda cortando el silencio

Después de una tarde de planificaciones para el futuro viaje de la princesa y de que Link hechara a andar su memoria, cayeron exaustos, pero el tiempo les fue tan lento planificando que se percataron de que eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, el hambre se hacía presente y Link estaba avergonzado por ciertos ruidos que transmitia su estomago...

-Princesa... digo, Zelda

-¿Mandeme?

-Alguna vez... usted ha probado comida fuera del palacio?

Zelda parpadeo varias veces, forjando a su memoria, queriendo encontrar algún recuerdo

-Núnca lo habia pensado... pero no, jamás he probado algo más fuera de estas puertas

-¿Le gustaria?

Zelda sonrio, nunca le habian propuesto algo tan atrevido.

-¡Me encantaria!-Expreso con suma felicidad, pero cierta imagen le hizo volver a su realidad-Mmm, recuerdo tener una charla similar con Impa... ella habia dicho que no era apropiado que la princesa saliera a un puesto de comida... por cosas como favoritismos... realmente la charla fue hace mucho y...

-Princesa, lo lamento no quiero inducirla a algo que le cause problemas

Un silencio se hizo presente entre los jovenes, la mente de Zelda dibagaba entre hacer una travesura o no, Link se sentia avergonzado por sus preguntas y claro, por su estomago sobre todo

-En primera, ya te dije que no me dijeras Princesa, aunque haya sido poco el tiempo que hemos compartido, te estimo tanto que me puedes llamar por mi nombre-Decía Zelda con un tono enojado, pero a la vez sentia verguenza de hablarle así al Heroe, porque a decir verdad, también era dificil para ella llamarlo por su nombre y no hablarle de "usted"-En segunda, estoy dispuesta a salir de aqui, tengo ganas de un sazon diferente y aparte... sería nuestra ultima velada juntos, no te volveré a ver en meses...

Link parpadeo por el cambio de actitud de la princesa, pero algo en el se prendio

-El unico problema...-Continuo ella-Tengo que salir de aqui sin que sepan que soy yo

-Eso dejamelo a mí...-Decía Link mientras se notaba que tenia algo entre manos

* * *

><p>Link y Zelda entraron corriendo a la habitación donde se hospedaba Link, el recordaba aver encontrado ropas de mujer dentro de aquel armario, ambos como pequeños infantes buscaron la mejor ropa para que Zelda "la despistara".<p>

Mientras Zelda se cambiaba de ropas Link fue a la cocina, aprovechando de que era la hora de descanso de los cocineros, tomo de una canasta y varias manzanas, metiendolas a la canasta y regresando a la habitacion donde se cambiaba Zelda.

Todo dos veces antes de entrar, cuando la puerta se abrio y una mano le tomo de la muñeca introduciendolo bruscamente a la habitacion.

-¿Me veo diferente?

Zelda portaba un vestido blanco, un poco ceñido a su busto y cintura, pero tenía una caida preciosa, dejaba lucir sus piernas, bien formadas piernas y unas tipicas sandalias que se usaban en el reino, en el acabado del vestido tenía terminados de un azul que hacía juego con los ojos de Zelda, Link sintio como la sangre se le iba a las mejillas, era la primera vez que la veia vestida de "plebeya".

-Lo suficiente-Respondió Link-Pero... no puedes portar esas joyas, ni tener el mismo peinado-Decía mientras se acercaba a ella y le rozaba su cabello

Zelda abrio desmesuradamente los ojos y se aparto rapidamente de el, comenzando a quitarse sus joyas y deshaciendo su pequeña trenza, hasta sus "rastas". Tomo del cepillo y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello.

Link veía cada movimiento, le encantaba como la luz de la habitación le favorecia a su piel, que parecía porcelana, parecía tan delicada e intocable, tan inalcanzable y tan solo frente de sus ojos, se dió cuenta que la amistad de Zelda significaba demasiado para el.

-¿Qué tal ahora?

Zelda se hizo una cola de caballo, dejando caer unos pocos cabellos donde antes iban sus rastas, aunque algunos le tapaban la vista de su ojo izquierdo.

-Aah... yo... espera

Link busco entre sus cosas desesperadamente, Zelda arqueo su ceja, cuando por fin se desocupo.

-Esto te quedara perfecto-Le decía mientras colocaba un broche en su cabello, el broche le sostenía el cabello que le estorababa un poco, Zelda sonrio.-Te ves... linda

Zelda se sonrojo, solo sus sirvientes le daban ese cumplido.

-Sera mejor irnos ya-Decía mientras ocultaba su rostro lleno de verguenza, tanta verguenza que no agradecio el cumplido de Link.

-Se por donde salir.

Antes de salir de la habitacion Zelda tomo de un pañuelo, lo coloco alrededor de su cabeza amarrandolo hasta su menton, para así intentar cubrir gran parte de su rostro. Tomo de la canasta y salieron de infragantes

Zelda iba con la cabeza agachada para que ningún sirviente le reconociera, Link iba a distancia de ella por lo mismo.

-Ahí estas Teila, te hemos estado buscando, ¿Por qué traes manzanas?-Pregunto una de las cocineras

Zelda oculto mas su rostro y Link rapidamente se dio la vuelta para intervenir

-Te veo mas delgada... que había pasado con tu bronceado, y tu cabello creció desmesuradamente

-Yo, ella no es Teila, es su pequeña hermana y la estoy escoltando a la salida-Dijo el Joven Heroe interviniendo

-Ah... ya veo

Después de una pequeña platica se despidieron y caminaron mas rapido, Zelda sintió como se le devolvia la respiración, pero venía la parte dificil: Salir del castillo

-No te preocupes, conosco una pequeña salida-Dijo Link

Tomo de la muñeca de Zelda y fueron al jardín, cerca de dónde estaban las Orquideas de la difunta Reyna, se hayaba un gran arbol y facil de escalar, con la sombra suficiente para que nadie los viera.

-Lo siento Link, pero no pienso escalar-Decía Zelda sonrojada

-Pero princesa... ¿Por qué?

Zelda se sonrojo aun mas, y jalo levemente de su vestido, dandose a entender, Link se sonrojo, no se habia percatado de ese pequeño detalle

-Juro que no mirare

Tan solo eso hizo que la Princesa se pusiera mas roja

-Me rehusó

-Princesa, estamos tan cerca de terminar...

Zelda reprimió un suspiro, ella sabía que ella queria esto mas que Link, le daba curiosidad conocer su propio reino y a la vez verguenza, ¿Qué clase de Princesa no conoce su propia ciudadela?

-Esta bien pero dame un pequeño aventon...-Decía mientras dejaba la canasta en el suelo

Link le ayudo a subir al arbol y como prometio no vio nada, no tomo el asunto con morbo, el no haria nada que la princesa no quisiera.

-Ya subo princesa, no salte sin mi-Decía mientras se incorporaba junto a ella y con una experiencia tremenda el ya se encontraba al otro lado-Yo la atrapo, mi princesa...

Se percato de que lo ultimo se le habia escapado, Zelda mas que nada flaqueo ante eso.

Dió un salto, cayendo al lado de el y como si de un gato se tratara, cayo bastante bien, dejando a Link anonado...

-Jamás subestimes a la Princesa.

Link le sonrió

* * *

><p>Link y Zelda terminaron en un pequeño restaurante elegante que se encontraba junto a la fuente de la ciudadela, Link se ofrecio a pagar, como buen caballero que es.<p>

Nadie se había dado cuenta de que la princesa estaba mezclado entre los plebeyos, Zelda le explico a Link que pocas veces ella le da la cara al Reino y que la primera vez lo habia hecho durante su presentación, ya que por lo general su padre era el encargado y ella se alcanzaba a distinguir de el a su lado sonriendo. De todas maneras ocultaba un poco su rostro por si los guardias andaban en su busqueda, cosa que al parecer no sucedia aun, ya que todos los chismes se corren bastante rapido por la ciudadela.

El crepúsculo se hizo presente, pero Link decidió darle un recorrido a Zelda por la ciudadela.

-Esta tienda solía ser bastante cara, ahora conosco al dueño, es un pequeño niño de Ordon, contribuyendo a la ciudadela ya que bajo consideradamente sus precios...

Zelda rio en lo bajo, Link arqueo una ceja.

-Lo siento...-Dijo Zelda-Es que no pude evitar notar tu cambio

-¿Cambio?

-Bastante-Zelda tomo aire-Hace unas cuantas semanas apenas y te podia sacar una palabra, ahora hablas bastante

-Y eso... ¿Le incomoda?

-Desde luego que no, de hecho me alegra, creo que tenemos mas confianza y a decir verdad creo que usted es mi unico amigo...-Zelda volteo a ver a la fuente-E Impa, por su puesto.

Link sonrió

-Conosco a alguien en la ciudadela que podria caerle bien princesa

-Absolutamente me agradaria cualquiera residente de la ciudadela-Respondio Zelda mientras le sonria

Link tomo de su mano y como si de niños se tratara jalo de ella y empezo a correr, cosa que Zelda no se esperaba, jamás habia conocido ese ladon jugueton de Link. Llegaron a la parte suroeste de la ciudadela y dieron una vuelta, a Zelda se le iba la respiración

-Usted si que tiene condiciones-Dijo Zelda mientras posaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento, Link rio

-Ven, entremos

Link volvió a tomar de la mano a Zelda y entraron lentamente al lugar, Zelda se quedo a cuadros, dentro de la pequeña casa habia un árbol en el centro, la casita llena de botellas de colores y sobre el gran árbol varios bichos dorados.

-¡Link!-Dijo una niña que parecia de diez años de edad-Has venido al baile de los bichos-Decía alegre la niña mientras se acercaba-Por los santos bichos, ¡Haz traído a la princesa Zelda!

Zelda abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, era la unica ciudadana que se habia percatado de que ella era la princesa y estaba segura que nunca habia visto a esta curiosa niña sobre la multitud que se junta cuando se anuncia algo.

La pequeña rubia hizo una reverencia mientras decia:

-Bienvenida sea usted princesa, al castillo de la princesa Maripola-Maripola sonrio-Ya que las dos somos princesas, podemos ser grandes amigas-Maripola tomo de las manos de Zelda con entusiasmo, Zelda seguía algo shockeada

-Por supuesto, sería un honor-Dijo Zelda aun dudosa-Disculpe mi ignorancia princesa, ¿Pero como es que usted me ha reconocido?

-Oh, bueno eso se lo debo a mis bichitos, ellos me han contado que usted cuida bastante bien de su jardín, tienen grandes manjares dentro del castillo

Zelda volteo a ver a Link, Link le sonrio, sabía que Zelda pensaba que Maripola era rara, pero Link sabía que era una niña excentrica, pero encantadora.

-Llegan a tiempo para el baile-Maripola sonrio-Yo puedo bailar con mi pequeña Mariquita macho mientras ustedes pueden ser pareja...

-Princesa, solo estamos de pasada ya que en el castillo descubriran que he escapado-Dijo Zelda

-Es una pena princesa, espero que un día de estos regresen con mas tiempo-Maripola hizo una pequeña reverencia, Link y Zelda le correspondieron.

Al salir del castillo de Maripola, Zelda "turisteo" una rato con Link, Link le conto donde se encontraba el doctor, sobre un tal Giovani que tenia un hechizo, el Bar de Telma, que ambos quedaron de pasar después con más tiempo, entre otros.

Regresaron al castillo casi a las ocho de la noche pero para la sorpresa de la princesa nadie habia notado su ausencia.

Link se alivio, ya que todo el tiempo habia estado con el pendiente de la princesa.

Antes de entrar a sus habitaciones correspondientes se miraron de frente, ya que sabian que no se volverian a ver en meses.

-Buenas noches Link, te veo mañana...-Dijo Zelda mintiendose

-Igualmente Princesa, descanse.

Y así culmino, la noche que tan solo era el principio...

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón si es demasiado corto : o la mala ortografía y mi distinta forma de escribir, me empolve por todo eso que me paso :/ pero pues me pulire (?)**

**Esperando a los reviews y tomatazos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

Los rayos solares despertaron a Link de su propio mundo, la verdad que se habia quedado exhausto después de toda la tarde de ayer que compartio con Zelda.

-Zelda...-Pensó

Era cierto, hoy Zelda partiria a travesar las tierras de Hyrule y un pequeño flashback se le vino a la mente

_-Vamos Link, trabaja tu mente, debes de recordar que zonas quedaron debastadas después de la guerra-Dijo Zelda mientras hacia una lista de todos los lugares que habia de recorrer_

_-...Recuerdo que decapitaron a la reyna Zora_

_Zelda solto la pluma y quedo pretificada, la noticia le habia tomado por sorpresa_

_-...¿Qué sucede princesa?-Pregunto Link preocupado_

_-No, no sucede nada-Zelda suspiro-Solo que la reyna Rutela era allegada a mi familia_

_-Lamento darle una mala noticia tan repentinamente_

_-No te preocupes-Dijo Zelda-Después de todo ella se encuentra con su ser mas querido en el cielo-Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de Zelda_

_Dentro de la habitación Impa también estaba presente, analizando la conmovedera situación._

_Todos habian quedado en que expertos acompañarian a la princesa en su viaje, Impa como guardaespaldas, varios guardias y gente experimentada en construcción y en reparación de daños_

_-El principe realmente debera de sentirse solo_

_-Es un niño muy inteligente, claro que se siente triste, pero sabra recomponerse-Decía un Link muy convencido_

_-...Eso me deja mas tranquila_

_Siguieron organizando su recorrido y con los calculos de Link, aproximaba que en alrededor de siete meses se volverian a encontrar, eso si tiene suerte, demasiada suerte_

_-He decidido que Ordon sera el ultimo pueblo que visite-Dijo la Princesa mientras aventaba su pluma en la mesa y se ponía en una posición mas perezosa, obviamente descansando después de una tarde agitada_

_-¿Por qué decidió eso princesa?_

_-Eso es un secreto-Dijo con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro_

-¿Ya habra partido?-Se preguntaba así mismo el muchacho

Y como cada mañana cotidiana, Link se baño antes de bajar a revisar si Zelda todavía se encontraba en el castillo. Espero media hora afuera de su cuarto, pero no hubo ninguna señal, recorrio los jardines interminables, pero tampoco había rastro de la princesa y por ultimo, pregunto en la cocina.

-La princesa partio desde la madrugada, Jovén-Le dijo una anciana que parecía supervisar a los cocineros

-Muchas gracias por el dato-Link hizo una pequeña reverencia

Salió desesperadamente de la cocina, frustrado porque la princesa no se había despedido, ¿Habrá hecho algo mal?

Le tomo media hora salir del castillo, en lo que recojia sus cosas, robaba una manzana de la cocina y buscaba a Epona, estaba dispuesto a partir, no tenía caso quedarse en el castillo a ser una carga, o no sin la princesa Zelda.

Cuando iba llegando a las praderas de Hyrule una voz conocida lo detuvo

-Liiink, tu eres Link, ¿Verdad-El cartero le hizo entrega de cartas-¡Me voy!

Link reviso sus cartas, una era de Ucayaya donde aun le agradecia por la oportunidad de volver a su hogar y otra, de la Princesa...

_A Link:_

_De seguro estas molesto porque no me despedí de ti, pero la verdad si lo hubiera hecho jamás hubiera podido salir del castillo._

_Espero entiendas mi posición. Nos vemos en unos cuantos meses_

_Zelda_

Link arqueo una ceja, ¿Qué queria decir con "si no lo hubiera hecho jamás hubiera podido salir del castillo"?

En fin, el regresaba a Ordon.

* * *

><p>Al llegar después de unas horas de camino, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Iván, a veces le daba mucho pendiente ese niño aunque desde que salvo a Bea todo ha mejorado respecto a el.<p>

Pero se encontro a alguien con quien no tenía planeado cruzarse aun

-¡Link!-Deciá Ilia mientras corria a el-¿Cómo estas?

Link parpadeo varias veces, pensaba que las reacciones de Ilia sería golpearlo hasta que sangrara porque no asistió a su cumpleaños

-Mi padre me conto de tu asunto urgente en el castillo, mira que esa princesa nos causa problemas

El alcalde Bono les paso de lado mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Link

-La princesa...No es ninguna carga ni ningún problema, Ilia-Dijo Link sereno

-Lo debe de ser si no nos permite pasar una velada juntos-Dijo Ilia enojada

-No tiene sentido hablar contigo Ilia, no sabes nada sobre la princesa ni Hyrule, disculpa tengo que marcharme a buscar a Iván

Link se retiró dejando a una Ilia boquiabierta.

* * *

><p>Durante siete meses seguidos Link se levantaba todos los días al rededor de las seis de la madrugada, a caminar por Ordon, en busca de que no hubiera más peligro y ayudar con las cosechas de calabazas ya que sin calabazas, no podría haber baile de las calabazas.<p>

-Link, ¿Vas a ir al baile de las calabazas?-Le preguntaba un Iván animado

-Iván, faltan aun dos meses mas para el baile

-Pero Link, esto de los preparativos de las calabazas me emociona, estoy listo para todo, en especial para invitar a mi pareja-Iván se torno de un color rojo

Era cierto, Link se habia olvidado de que el baile era en parejas, si no la gente del pueblo te hacían bromas pesadas por estar solo, cuando era pequeño y se rehuso a invitar a Ilia, le escupieron en su jugo de calabaza, todo por crueldad.

-¿A quién piensas invitar?-Pregunto Link con una sonrisa en la cara

-Bea-Iván solto un suspiro

Link arqueo una ceja, ¿Cuándo crecieron estos niños que no se dió cuenta?

-No tengo planeado asistir... No tengo acompañante-Dijo Link

-Mala suerte Link, supongo que los del pueblo te haran una broma pesada

-Estaré preparado para lo que venga.

* * *

><p>Un mes y medio habían pasado, después de hacer todo el jugo de calabaza posible y de tener todos los quesos de cabra posibles, el baile de las calabazas estaba por llegar, el padre de Iván siempre era el mejor bromista, por lo tanto Link no tenía planeado encontrarse con el.<p>

Se encontraba pescando para el gato de la madre de Bea, dueña de la tienda de Ordon, sumamente aburrido como los nueve meses que han pasado, debe de admitir que todo es más aburrido, comparado con todas sus aventuras, su vida era aburridamente cotidiana.

-Link, ¡Rapido el mayor convoca a una junta!-Dijo Talo apurado, pareciera que al pobre niño le encomandaron que le dijera a todo el pueblo

Se despojo de sus tareas y corrio rápido, ya que todo el pueblo se encontraba enfrente de la casa del mayor Bo.

-Queridos Ordonianos, su presencia como siempre es grata y es grato de mi parte anunciarles que ha llegado una carta de la realeza

Los murmuros comenzaron, Link sintio un golpe en el estomago.

-La carta anuncia la llegada de la Princesa a nuestro pueblo, dos noches antes de el baile de las calabazas

Todo el pueblo murmuro, parecían felices pues nunca algun evento tan importante se habia llevado a cabo en Ordon.

-Queridos Ordonianos, ¡les propongo demostrarle a la realeza lo que es un buen baile al estilo Ordon!

Empezaron proponiendo decoraciones, diferentes aperitivos y también diferente ambiente, todo el pueblo parecía animado, Link se sentía nervioso

-...Pero no sabemos si a la Princesa le guste todo eso-Dijo Moy, padre de Iván

-Bueno, sabemos de alguien que ha convivido con ella-Decía Petra, madre de Lalo y Talo, mirando a Link

-Vamos muchacho, ven parate en seguida de mi-Dijo el mayor Bo

Todos arrastraron a Link al lado del mayor Bo, el casi sudaba de los nervios que sentía

-Cuentanos-Dijo el Mayor Bo

-Eeh...-La verdad que la mente de Link se encontraba en blanco, no tenía idea de que decir-Bueno, los gustos de la princesa no son tan delicados como ustedes creen... Ella estara contenta de probar la comida tradicional de Ordon, no es nada exigente, tampoco tienen porque cambiar todo, así como fue planeado desde un principio estaba bien, a ella le encanta ese tipo de cosas...

Todo el pueblo se quedo sin habla, nunca habían visto que Link hablara tanto sobre alguien

-...¿Dónde se quedara la princesa?-Preguntó Juli

-Cierto, estamos llenos en nuestra casa-Dijo Moy

-La nuestra también-Dijo Sancho, esposo de Petra

Link iba a abrir la boca cuando...

-...Y desde luego que no puede estar con Link, no es apropiado que una mujer se quede en la casa de un hombre-Dijo Ilia muy segura de si misma

-No hay problema-Dijo el Mayor Bo-La princesa y sus acompañantes pueden hospedarse en nuestra casa

Ilia abrió los ojos como plato

-También sus acompañantes pueden hospedarse con nosotros-Dijo el padre de Bea

-Perfecto, todo esta planeado

* * *

><p>Los días habian pasado, en Ordon se llevo a cabo una limpieza extrema, Juli, madre de Iván, le confecciono a Zelda un traje estilo Ordon para que se sintiera parte de la familia, mas flores fueron plantadas, Ordon jamás se habia visto mas hermoso, fueron hechas algunas canoas para pasear por la pequeña Laguna.<p>

El día había llegado, todo se veía perfecto, estaban listos para darle la bienvenida a la princesa, hicieron un festín parecido al de la llegada de Link, había felicidad por todas partes.

La carrosa llego, el festín empezo, Ordon andaba de fiesta pero algo hacía falta...

Para colmo nuestro pequeño protagonista se había quedado dormido, hasta que una pequeña piedra boto sobre su ventana

-Link, ¡Despierta!, La princesa ya esta aquí-Decía Iván

-Pri...¿Princesa?-Dijo Link mientras despertaba rápidamente, tomo lo primero que vió y fue tras el niño que ya se había marchado corriendo

Ordon se encontraba lleno de gente, multitudes por todas partes, tan solo pudo identificar a Impa.

-¡Princesa!-Alguien grito desde la multitud y señalaron a Zelda, en el techo de la casa de Bea, apunto de saltar al lago

-¡Princesa!-Grito Link a su rescate, corrió y se dió un gran clavado, por su instinto de salvar a la gente.

Bajo el agua con todas sus fuerzas se impulso sobre ella, la tomo de la cintura mientras se impulzaban a la superficie y al llegar tomaron un fuerte bocado de aire, todos los miraban alrededor expectantes.

-¡Princesa!, ¿Se encuentra bien?-Decía un Jovén de lentes que a Link se le hacia conocido

-¡Link! ¿Qué hiciste? yo les enseñaba un clavado que me enseñaron los zoras-Dijo una Zelda reclamante

Link parpadeo varias veces

-Por favor acompañeme Princesa-Dijo el mismo hombre que le ponia su chaqueta al rededor para cubrirla del frio.

Así fue como la Princesa se marcho, así fue como Link quedó en ridiculo y sintiendo una punzada en el pecho...

* * *

><p>Habían pasado al rededor de dos horas desde el incidente de Link y Zelda, el no dejaba de observarla, algo en ella habia cambiado, desde luego que convibia con todos los del pueblo, pero habia algo mas en su mirar.<p>

Desde luego que identifico al hombre a su lado, era Shad, el hombre que le había ayudado a llegar a los cielos, para conseguir el ultimo fragmento del espejo del crepusculo. Pero de alguna u otra manera su cercania a la Princesa le molestaba a Link.

Moy se reunió con sus antiguos compañeros, todos estaban reunidos ahí cosa que era sorpresa para Link, incluyendo a Telma.

-Te preguntaras como llegaron a aqui, ¿No?-Una voz conocida le tomo por sorpresa a Link, busco rapidamente el sitio donde habia visto por ultima vez a Zelda, para caer en cuenta que esta estaba tras de el, volteo a verla rapidamente en cuanto se percato del asunto.-Antes de partir a Impa le entro la desesperación de un buen trago de Merle, tu sabes, un extraño licor originario de su pueblo, dijo que solo conocia un lugar donde lo vendieran ahí en la ciudadela...

-La Tasca de Telma-Susurro Link despacio

-Exacto-Acintio Zelda despacio-Ahí me volví a encontrar con Pericleo, mi viejo tutor de niña, conocí a Salma, una tremenda guerrillera, también me reencontre con Shad...

-¿Reencontrar? Ustedes ya se conocían-Link sentia como el estomago se le revolvia lentamente.

-Claro, eramos amigos cuando pequeños, su padre era un gran cientifico, un experto en el tema de los Uca's

-Pero Shad... ¿no tiene de veinte a treinta años?

Zelda rio fuerte, Link arqueo una ceja, ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

-Desde luego que no Link, diablos eres el tercero que piensa eso, es de nuestra edad, tiene diecisiete

-Pero, se ve mas viejo...-Trataba de explicarse Link, ¿Qué acaso es el día de que Link haga el ridiculo frente la princesa?

-Lo sé-Zelda le sonrio-Pero es un gran hombre

Link arqueo una ceja, parecia confuso para el, no solo el hecho de que Zelda y Shad ya se conocian, si no todas las emociones que sentia.

-Disculpen-Dijo Julie-¿Interrupo algo?

-Desde luego que no-Dijo Zelda

-Princesa, este es un regalo de parte de todo Ordon-Julie le entrego un paquete

La Princesa sonrio, jamás le habian dado algo semejante

-¿Puedo abrirlo?-Sono la Princesa desesperada

-Desde luego, nos gustaria que lo aportaras durante tu estadia-Julie estaba algo sonrojada

Y con gran velocidad desenvolvio el regalo

-Esto es... Hermoso-Zelda sonrio emocionada

El regalo era un conjunto al estilo Ordoniano, Julie solia ser la sastre del pueblo.

-Por favor pruebatelo

Zelda se sonrojo

-Muchas gracias por el regalo, estaría encantada de ponermelo inmediatamente

Julie guio a Zelda a su casa, Link se quedo observando, sentia raro de compartir a Zelda con todo el pueblo

-Link, ¿A dónde fueron mi mamá y Zelda?-Pregunto Iván

-Zelda se probara lo que tu mamá le hizo

Hubo un silencio

-Link, te siento diferente, ¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto el niño, ya que sentia diferente el aura de Link

Iván tan solo era un niño de seis años, quizás no entendería lo que Link siente, no creía que nadie lo entiendiera si ni si quiera el se comprende

-Le avisare a los demás que la princesa esta por salir- Y así salio corriendo

"Princesa" Sono en los adentros de Link, Princesa era alguien de clase, superior a un pequeño poblerino, sangre pura, con mucha mas madurez, modales distinos

En todos los aspectos, superior a una persona normal

-La princesa se ve hermosa-Dijo Bea

Zelda traia ropas estilo Ordon, parecidas a las de Ilia, un pescador azul, que combinaba con sus ojos, un gran bluson color crema, con encajes azules (N/A: lo sé estoy traumada con el azul, pero es lo mi color favorito y creo que le queda genial a Zelda n_n), las mangas le llegaban un poco mas haya de la muñeca, la blusa era un poco por debajo de los hombros, su cabello suelto, pero con un accesorio muy bien conocido por Link, recogiendole un mechon que quizas le pudiera tapar su bello rostro, Link sintio como la sangre se acomulaba en sus mejillas.

-¡Link!-Grito una Ilia enojada

Todos voltearon a ver a la escena

-Me podrias explicar por que-Link rapidamente le tapo la boca a Ilia

-No pasa nada-Le dijo a los demas mientras la sostenia

Agarro a Ilia de la muñeca, apretandola fuerte, mientras la arrastraba hacia otra dirección, para poder obtener una conversación privada.

-Sueltame Link-Ilia se solto del agarre

-Ilia, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué gritas así enfrente de la gente?

-¿Cómo que que me pasa?-Ilia parecía exaltada-¿Qué hace esa princesita con el broche de tu madre?

Link no respondio

-A nadie se lo prestabas, lo has conservado durante años y de repente veo a esa... a esa...¡Con el broche de tu madre!, Link, ¡Ni si quiera a mi me lo dabas!

Link no tenia ganas de dar explicaciones, tan solo se limitaba a mirar a Ilia.

-Link Responde-Grito Ilia-¡Eres un bastardo!-Ilia le dio una cachetada a Link y tras eso salio corriendo

Link se quedo pensante, Ilia tenía razón, jamás habia dejado que nadie tomara el accesorio de su madre y se lo dio a Zelda sin dudar.

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaron distantes entre los dos, todos se proponian a hacerle mimos a la princesa, consentirla y de entregarle lo mejor de Ordon, por supuesto que Ilia la miraba con recelo.<p>

Pero a quien Link no le quitaba ningun ojo de encima era a Shad, siempre tras Zelda, haciendola reir, hablando de temas interesantes, cuidando de su espalda.

A veces se cansaba de mirar y trataba de mantener una conversación con la princesa, pero siempre alguien parecia interrumpir.

Se rendia y se limitaba a mirar, a observar, cada faceta de la princesa, su rostro fascinado con todo lo que la gente le decia, se notaba que decia las cosas de corazón.

Aunque de vez en cuando, se volteaba a pedirle consejos a Shad, ¿Qué relación tendra con el?

La noche llego, Zelda se despidio apropiadamente de todos, incluyendo a Ilia. Como hubo problemas con el acomodamiento de la gente mientras su estadia, alguien quedo sobrando.

-Supongo que Shad puede quedarse contigo, Link-Dijo el padre de Ilia

Link asintio, Shad tomo sus cosas

-Lamento causarte tanto problema Link-Dijo Shad camino a casa de Link

-No hay problema-Link nego con la cabeza-Es un placer recibirte en mi hogar

Llegaron a su destino y Shad se detuvo para observar.

-Wow Link, ¿Tu construiste esta casa?

Link iba subiendo las escaleras para alcanzar su casa

-De hecho el credito es de mis padres-Decía mientras subias, cuando por fin llego a la superficie dijo-Lanzame tus cosas, así sera menos batalloso para ti subirlas.

Shad tomo sus cosas y se las arrojo a Link con una destreza increible, podria verse como un aburrido sabiondo, pero parecía mas fuerte de lo que se pensaba.

Obvio que Link pudo cachar las cosas, después de reaccionar, como un reflejo.

-¿Todo esta bien ahí arriba?-Dijo Shad preocupado por como reacciono Link-Lamento haber sido tan brusco

-No... no te preocupes, ¿Necesitas ayuda para subir?-Link se asomo pero ya no veía a Shad

-En lo absoluto-Se escucho desde abajo, Link se percato de que Shad ya iba a mitad de las escaleras

Cuando Shad llego a donde estaba Link, tomo sus cosas y dijo de todo corazón:

-Gracias por tu hospitalidad Link

Link golpeo suavemente el hombro de Shad

-Estoy para servirte.

* * *

><p><strong>La Leyenda de Zelda © NINTENDO<strong>

**PIDO PERDÓN (Y PIEDAD) EN NOMBRE DE CADA FALTA ORTOGRÁFICA.**

**Se me hace que este capitulo esta mas corto que el anterior :O y a lo mejor los aburrio un poco (o mucho...twt) pero juro que viene lo interesante xDD**

**Reviews? Se me aguita si no llegan D: bueno no puedo exigir mucho, ando inactiva xDU pero no los olvido!**

**Gracias por leer ~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

-Ahí es donde dormirás-Señalo Link hasta arriba, al lado de una ventana, una pequeña cama-Esta se puede considerar mi cocina-Explico mientras le enseñaba una pequeña chimenea con un caldero colgando en medio.

-Lamento molestarte tanto Link, gracias por tu hospitalidad-Volvió a decir Shad.

-Shad, no te preocupes, es un honor tenerte aquí, me fuiste de gran ayuda en tiempos difíciles.

Ambos se dieron las buenas noches, Shad, sin ninguna dificultad subió a la cama de Link, Link por su parte se quedo en la planta baja, dormiría en un pequeño sofá que había construido hace años.

Pero por una parte, no podía de dejar de sentirse incomodo con Shad durmiendo en su casa, no es que Shad le cayera mal ni tuviera algo en su contra, pero existía una gran incomodidad dentro de Link hacía Shad. No le podía despegar el ojo, por ejemplo, en este momento tenía la luz de las linternas bajas, porque estaba leyendo algo.

Y el resto del día se la paso detrás de la princesa, aconsejándola, bromeando…

-De seguro estaba tan cerca que podía oler el aroma de su cabello-Pensó Link tras un suspiro.

Esta sería una noche larga entre Link y sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Un aroma extraño abundaba por toda la casa, los ojos perezosos de Link no parecían reaccionar con las órdenes de su cerebro, se llevo una mano a su cabeza en signo de que estaba despertando y lentamente abrió los parpados, para encontrarse con Shad muy ocupado en su "cocina". Shad volteo a ver a Link y sorprendido dijo:<p>

-Buenos días Link-Dijo Shad mientras tomaba un cucharon y lo sumergía en la olla-Como parte de mi agradecimiento por darme posada, te prepare el desayuno-Shad señalo un plato-Por cierto, el desayuno ya está listo.

Link la pensó dos veces, pero jamás tenía que ser grosero con ningún invitado.

-Gracias por la consideración Shad-Dijo Link mientras tomaba su plato-Perdón, esta no es forma de tratar a los invitados, ¿Estas levantado desde muy temprano?-Preguntó Link.

-Desde la las seis de la madrugada, salí a pescar para hacer entregas de la comida en el pueblo.

Link parpadeo varias veces.

-Todos estaban felices, parece que no todos los días comen pescado, es curioso, ¿No?, teniendo un lago al lado…-Bromeo Shad.

Link se sentía cada vez inferior hacia Shad, pareciera que estar cerca de Shad pasaba de ser al héroe a tan solo otro joven guerrillero.

Trago el pescado y con cierta habilidad, con otros cucharasos se termino el desayuno.

-Gracias por el detalle Shad estuvo delicioso-Link hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-No hay problema Link-Decía Shad mientras lo veía sorprendido por la rapidez de devorar la comida.

Y con esa misma rapidez Link corrió por toda la casa, recogiendo su ropa.

-Me iré a dar un baño y después iré a Ordon.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Shad un poco angustiado por esa rapidez.

* * *

><p>Después de tomarse un baño para relajarse y de parar de tontear por fin paso a Ordon, dónde por todos lados busco a la Princesa con la vista, tan solo veía a los demás guerrilleros ayudando con algunos deberes Ordonianos, pero ningún rastro de Zelda.<p>

-¿Buscas a alguien?-Pregunto alguien detrás de Link, el pobre se quedo sin aliento y volteo en cuanto pudo, para encontrarse con Impa, ella siempre tan oportuna-Zelda se encuentra en la granja, practicando con Merle-Dijo Impa.

¿Practicando? ¿Merle? ¿Desde cuándo Zelda tiene a tantos hombres a sus espaldas?, un nudo se formo en el estomago de Link, quién aprovecho de que Impa se distrajo para irse corriendo a la granja.

Llamo a Epona para que la escapada tuviera más éxito y como estaba en corto no tardo nada. Comenzó a ir más despacio cuando escuchaba la voz de Zelda.

-Merle, quieto, ¡Ahora!

Pero Epona se salió de control y como Link se mantenía mirando a Zelda se cayó. Zelda volteo ante el sonido, se bajo del caballo y corrió hacia fuera de la granja, encontrándose a un Link en el suelo con un caballo mirándolo extrañamente.

-Oh Link, eres tu-Zelda se llevo una mano al pecho y tras eso soltó un suspiro.

-… ¿No me preguntaras si me encuentro bien?, ¿Cómo la gente normal?-Link se desespero ante ninguna respuesta positiva de parte de Zelda.

-Link, venciste a miles de monstruos tenebrosos, pasaste por templos y momentos difíciles, derrotaste al tirano de las sombras y al rey del mal, ¿Esperabas que me preocupara porque te caíste de un caballo?-Bromeo Zelda

Bueno después de todo Zelda tenía un punto…

-Me encuentro bien gracias-Decía un Link gruñón mientras se levantaba

-Lo lamento, tienes razón, ¿Me perdonas?-Zelda se acerco demasiado al rostro de Link, lo que hizo que torpemente retrocediera y torpemente resbalara y cayera de nuevo.

Zelda soltó una risita tras eso tomo de la mano de Link y lo atrajo hacia ella, levantando al rubio, Link se sobo la cabeza, Zelda se volteo y llevo a Epona dentro de la granja.

-¿A dónde llevas a Epona?-Preguntó Link

-Al establo, a que conozca a Merle-Dijo Zelda mientras caminaba al lado de Epona

-La última vez que una mujer tomo de Epona sin mi consentimiento una guerra fue desatada-Pensó Link

-¿Disculpa?-Dijo Zelda

-¿Eh?, No, nada.

-Me pareció que había escuchado algo.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, de verdad que hace tiempo que realmente no estaba a solas con Zelda.

-¿Y quién es Merle?-Pregunto un Link bastante curioso.

-Mi caballo. Pero no tengo la misma comunicación que tú tienes con Epona-Zelda parecía triste con el hecho-Me preguntaba… si podrías aconsejarme que hacer ante eso.

-Bien… ¿Pasas el tiempo suficiente con él?-Realmente Link no sabía que decir.

-Ahora lo intento, antes con todo el papeleo y todos los estudios tenía poco tiempo para montarlo-Se explico Zelda

-Bien… Ahorita bañare a Epona… quizás te gustaría acompañarnos, bueno, claro, con Merle-Link nunca se había sentido así de nervioso.

-Por supuesto-Acepto Zelda-Estoy a tu disposición.

-Bien, pero antes…-Link aprovecho el momento para demostrar una de sus cualidades frente a la princesa-¿Te gustaría que te enseñara a brincar esos pequeños obstáculos?

Zelda sonrió maliciosamente.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?

Link monto a Epona y tras eso con gran velocidad brincaba sobre aquellos obstáculos de madera, explicándole a Zelda e indicándole desde que distancia decirle al caballo que debe de saltar.

-Creo que estoy lista para dar la vuelta por mi misma-Dijo Zelda

-De acuerdo-Dijo Link, pero iré detrás de ti, más despacio, por si sucede algún accidente.

Zelda monto a Merle y tras eso empezó, con una velocidad mayor a la de Epona, saltando esos obstáculos con gran facilidad, como si ella hubiera obtenido años de práctica, Link iba tras ella, tratando de igualar su velocidad, pero era injusto para Epona ya que no estaba adaptada, tras eso descendió la velocidad y Zelda se fue de paso, saltando la puerta de la granja.

-Zelda, ¡Espera!-Grito Link, indicándole a Epona que volviera a correr tras Zelda

-¡No parare!-Dijo Zelda divertida mientras seguía cabalgando su caballo a gran velocidad

Link lo tomo como un desafío, y en un arrebato de descuido de Zelda, al cruzar la curva que lleva de la casa de Link al lago pequeño del bosque de Farone, igualo en velocidad a Zelda, quedando a su lado.

Y quizás fue el momento más perfecto durante el tiempo de estadía de Zelda, el viento le mecía el cabello, sus ojos azules se hacían notar, sus ojos, sorprendidos por la velocidad de Link, sus labios semi-abiertos y esas mejillas un poco rosadas, quizás fueron fracciones de segundos, pero Merle tropezó con una piedra y como Zelda no dio orden de parar cayó del caballo.

-¡Zelda!-Grito Link y paro inmediatamente a Epona, se bajo y corrió hacia donde se encontraba Zelda, sobándose el tobillo.

-No es nada Link, solo me fracture el tobillo, se cura con magia no te preocupes-Zelda coloco su mano a unos centímetros de su fractura para comenzar a curar, pero Link aparto su mano.

-Zelda todavía continuas estudiando magia antigua, si te equivocas durante tus oraciones probablemente te hieras más y te provoques una herida más grave, Impa sabrá como curarte-Link estaba a punto de tomar a Zelda en brazos pero ella replico

-No me puedes llevar con Impa, ¡Me castigara por descuidada!

-Bien entonces ya sé que hacer-Link tomo en brazos a Zelda, Zelda aun estaba confusa, no sabía a qué se refería Link con "saber que hacer"

-Link, escúchame, Shad sabrá que hacer-Dijo Zelda, segura de sí misma

Ellos ya iban a la entrada del lago, donde se solía bañar Epona, Link dejo a Zelda sobre el agua, ella estaba sentada, recargando sus manos hacía atrás con los pies enfrente un poco flexionados, Link se hinco y empezó a masajear su tobillo.

-Estos lagos son curativos, cuando no tenía suficiente salud solía venir aquí-Decía mientras masajeaba el pie.

Zelda rodo los ojos.

-Link, escúchame-Zelda le tomo la barbilla a Link para que la mirara-Shad sabrá que hacer, es bastante estudioso, no solo sabe de los Uca's, si no de magia antigua, inclusive más que yo, realmente el sabrá que hacer.

Una punzada paso por el corazón de Link, nunca se había sentido así de decepcionado, Zelda le rogaba que Shad le atendiera, el coloco suavemente el pie de Zelda sobre el suelo, la corriente de agua no dañaría su herida, se levanto sin más y se dispuso en busca de Shad.

Zelda sintió la incomodidad de Link, rápidamente quiso remendar su acción.

-Link, ¡Espera! Yo no…

Pero era tarde, Link ya se había ido.

-Debo de hacer algo rápido-Pensó Zelda

* * *

><p>-No puedo creerlo…-Pensaba Link una tras otra vez, castigándose-No soy lo suficientemente bueno.<p>

Tan solo se castigaba mientras subía a su propia casa, donde quizás, su mayor rival se alojaba. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba el.

Lo peor era que lo encontraba estudiando, tal como dijo Zelda…

-¡Shad!-Dijo Link-Zelda te necesita

-¿La princesa? ¿Qué sucede Link?-Preguntó Shad alarmado

-Un accidente… gastaría tiempo explicándote, ¡vamos!

Ambos salieron con la rapidez de un rayo, pero se dieron cuenta que Zelda venia cogiendo por la esquina

-¡Link!-Grito Zelda

-¡Princesa!-Grito Shad y tras eso bajo a ayudar a la Princesa.

Pero los ojos de Zelda no se despegaban de Link, el joven estaba paralizado mirando la escena, Shad llego a donde ella se encontraba, ambos se sentaron y Shad comenzó a curarla, Zelda tampoco le despegaba los ojos a Link, pero por un instinto de brutalidad, Link no pudo más y entro a su casa.

-Listo Princesa, afortunadamente no era tan grave, pero si sigue expuesta a este clima completamente empapada quizás cache algún resfriado-Dijo Shad

Zelda despego la mirada de la puerta de Link, asintió a lo que dijo Shad y trato de levantarse

-Por mera precaución Princesa, le recomiendo que no esté mucho tiempo de pie y le ofrezco mis servicios para llevarla a algún refugio.

-Muchas gracias por preocuparte-Dijo Zelda.

Shad la tomo en brazos y por pura casualidad en ese momento Link se asomo a ver a la pareja, Zelda le sonreía mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuello de Shad y Shad le miraba felizmente, eso hizo enfadar aun mas a Link, tan solo fue a la mesa y vio los libros de Shad, un impulso indeseado provoco que Link estuviera a punto de arrancar unas cuantas páginas pero se detuvo.

-No entiendo que me pasa… ¿Por qué me importa tanto?-Se pregunto así mismo mientras se sentaba a meditar

* * *

><p>Pasaron las horas y alguien toco la puerta, era Braulio, buscando a Link.<p>

-Link, están convocando una junta, deberías de venir-Dijo Braulio

-Desde luego-Respondió Link.

Y como siempre cuando Link llega todo Ordon ya está reunido…

-De acuerdo con la visita de la Princesa se ha programado adelantar el baile de las calabazas-Informaba el mayor Bo-Lo llevaremos a cabo dentro de tres días.

Los murmullos se hacían presentes

-No se preocupen que todo lo relevante está completamente calculado, ¡Daremos lo mejor para que la princesa se lleve el mejor recuerdo de Ordon!

Todos festejaron al unisonó junto al Mayor Bo, desde luego Zelda respondió:

-Muchísimas gracias por su consideración, Mayor Bo, gente Ordoniana, yo ya llevo el mejor sabor de boca de Ordon, realmente no quisiera interferir en sus planes…

-Desde luego que no-Dijo el Mayor Bo-Uno de nuestros grandes sueños es que su real realeza pueda disfrutar de nuestros acontecimientos.

-En todo caso-Dijo Zelda-¡Estaremos para celebrar el baile de las calabazas!

Todos aplaudieron, menos Ilia y Link, quien estaba anonado, viendo como Zelda estaba perfectamente de pie y se veía tan bonita con esa sonrisa, que sus mejillas se ponían coloradas…

-Link-Dijo Ilia, el aludido volteo a verla-Quiero que sepas que tu invitación será la única que aceptare para el baile-Dijo Ilia, tras acercarse peligrosamente a él-Te prometo que no te arrepentirás

Zelda miraba la escena, sentía algo en el estomago al ver como Ilia se acercaba a Link y el no hacía nada para impedirlo, desvió la mirada para evitar cualquier controversia y se dedico a hablar con la gente.

Link tan solo se aparto de ahí, a veces no le daban ni ganas de responderle a Ilia, tan solo con la nueva noticia del baile hacia que su estomago tuviera más nudos y después de lo que paso hoy no sabía si tenía la suficiente confianza para invitar a Zelda.

-Estaremos encantados de enseñarle la danza especial para el baile de las calabazas-Dijo Julie a la Princesa.

-El placer es mío, desde luego que me interesa aprender.

-Pero tienes que tener un acompañante-Dijo Bea

-Estoy segura que al encantador Shad le gustaría ser tu pareja-Dijo Julie

-¿Encantador?-Pensó Link mientras arqueaba las cejas

-Desde luego que también me encantaría, me interesa aprender todo lo que sea necesario-Sonrió Shad

-Bien entonces ya son pareja de danza-Celebro Julie

Link apretó los puños, si no se alejaba de ahí pronto estaba seguro que le haría un hoyo tremendo a la pared de tan solo propiciarle un puñetazo.

-Link, ¡Espera!-Dijo Zelda mientras salía tras el rubio

Link volteo a verle Zelda se detuvo

-¿Estás bien? Te veo algo frustrado.

Link suspiro.

-Solo me estresa tener que invitar a alguien, realmente no quiero ir a ese estúpido baile.

Zelda se sorprendió ante las palabras de Link, jamás lo había oído hablar así.

-Estoy segura que hay alguien que espera que la invites.

Link bufo.

-Ya no hay nadie especial para mí, Zelda. Con tu permiso iré a mi hogar-Dijo Link mientras daba media vuelta, en marcha a su casa, dejando a una Zelda consternada

* * *

><p>Faltaban dos días para el baile y para colmo, decidieron dar las clases de baile frente a la casa de Link ya que era un "desperdicio de terreno".<p>

Por lo general intentaba no estar presente, distrayendo sus pensamientos como en pesca o metiendo a las cabras a su lugar correspondiente, quizás de vez en cuando propiciarle un baño a Epona.

Pero sentía que trataban de matarlo siempre que pasaba por ahí, Zelda, de frente a Shad, ambos riéndose, bailando el uno para el otro, aun cuando era poco el contacto físico, verlos tomados de las manos, tan solo le ponía de mal humor. Aun cuando apenas era el primer día que estaban frente a su hogar, ocupaban varias horas y es que Link detestaba oír hasta la música.

Hubo un momento en el que se quedo sin hacer nada, tendido en el césped a lo alto de una pequeña montaña cerca de la granja de Ordon, mirando el cielo, curiosamente el crepúsculo.

Era de sus lugares favoritos, porque cuando alguien lo buscaba nadie podía encontrarlo, no ahí.

Se llevo una mano al estomago, porque sentía diferentes humores, sabores y presencias, comenzó a pensar que era parte de su enfermedad.

Al principio le daba fiebre, de solo pensar en la princesa, sentía correr toda su sangre, después se sentía feliz cuando estaba tan si quiera respirando el mismo aire que a ella, ahora le da cambios de humor y se siente abrumado.

-No estaré… ¿Embarazado?-Pensó Link.

Fuertemente negó con la cabeza, era mejor ahuyentar esos pensamientos tontos.

-Entonces… ¿Qué es esto?-Pensó Link, perdido entre las nubes

Cuando de repente algo bloqueaba su vista, era una mano que se sacudía una y otra vez, sacándolo de la profundidad de sus pensamientos.

-Realmente que estas embobado-Dijo Zelda acostada al lado de él, con una manzana en su mano libre.

Link volteo a verla, por una parte seguía embobado tan solo la miraba mientras mordía esa manzana y acto seguido la masticaba.

-¿Qué sucede Link?-Decía Zelda que a su vez le miraba con preocupación.

-Acaso seré… ¿Alérgico?-Pensó Link, quién solo sentía como la sangre corría por su cuerpo y su corazón latía más despacio-Zelda…quédate quieta-Susurro Link

-¿Qué... Sucede Link?-Susurro Zelda, quién se sorprendía de lo cerca que estaba Link de su rostro, tan cerca que podía darse cuenta que Link tenía sus mejillas totalmente rojas, que su pupila estaba más grande, que sus labios… estaban demasiado cerca de los de ella, tan cerca que era peligroso.

Se sentía paralizada, su corazón latía tan despacio que apenas y sentía que tenia uno, sus pensamientos no estaban ordenados, su cuerpo no respondía y su sangre se juntaba en sus mejillas.

-Lin-k…-Zelda no pudo pronunciar bien el nombre del rubio porque sus labios se unieron.

Por arte de magia o quizás instinto propio Zelda cerró sus ojos, el mundo se sentía tranquilo, sentía una brisa cálida y también que la tensión de su cuerpo bajaba, todo eso y más provocaban los labios de Link.

No sabía que era ni por qué sucedía pero de lo que estaba segura era que no quería que terminara.

Link se separo lentamente de ella y ambos abrieron lentamente los ojos.

-Zelda…-Murmuro Link.

Zelda forzó la vista, como si se hubiera levantado después de haber dormido por días, sus emociones eran bastantes, tantas que no tenia palabras, lo mínimo que pudo hacer fue llevar su mano al otro de Link y apartarle un mechón que cubría su rostro. Pero dada a esa acción rozo la piel de Link y se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado caliente, tras eso coloco su mano en la frente de Link y efectivamente tenía una fiebre infernal.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Link, ¡Estas hirviendo!-Dijo Zelda asustada, mientras se levantaba-Necesitas venir conmigo, ¡Ahora!

Link intento levantarse, pero justamente cuando estaba de pie, sintió que el mundo se venía atrás, sufrió de un desmayo.

* * *

><p>Shad e Impa examinaron a Link, Zelda se encontraba a su lado, después de hacer una labor enorme de cargarlo hasta su casa. Shad dijo que se repondría, le dio esa tremenda calentura debido a que estuvo bastante expuesto al sol. Zelda por un lado se sintió aliviada.<p>

Shad también explico que probablemente Link no se acordaría de todo lo que paso antes ya que no estaba consciente del todo.

Shad e Impa salieron de la casa dejando a Zelda cuidando de él, asustada y a la vez aliviada, ya que tan solo fue un desmayo y nada grave.

Tomo de la mano de Link y empezó a lamentarse.

-¿Realmente no recordaras…. De lo mágico que fue?-Susurro Zelda mientras mantenía la mano de Link cerca de sus labios.

Volvió a colocar la mano de Link donde debía. Se levanto de su asiento y se inclino hacia Link, bastante cerca de sus labios, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Link.

-…¿Y si lo hiciera?-Pensó para sí misma, mientras se acercaba mas a los labios de Link. Cuando de repente paro-No sería justo, no estaría bien sin tu autorización, no sería mágico si tu tampoco lo disfrutaras-Pensaba mientras se apartaba de ahí.

Le dio un fuerte abrazo con la esperanza de que tan si quiera una parte de él lo sintiera, tomaba de su mano y le rezaba a las diosas, porque a pesar de ser un simple desmayo, la tenía bastante preocupada.

En ese momento Impa entro a la casa y se dirigió con la Princesa:

-Princesa, no creo que sea bueno para su imagen que este en la casa de un joven a estas horas de la noche.

-No importa la imagen Impa… Link está mal y me necesita-Decía Zelda mientras mantenía el agarre de su mano.

-Pero usted tiene deberes como princesa y responsabilidades-Le recordó Impa-Shad se hará cargo del joven Link.

-Está bien…pero, ¿Podrías darme unos minutos?-Requirió Zelda

-Estaré afuera esperándola.

Impa salió de la casa y cuando Zelda ya no sintió su presencia suspiro, llevo la mano de Link a sus manos y unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-¿De verdad no recordaras lo que paso?-Pensó Zelda.

Sollozo por unos instantes, ni ella misma sabia porque le importaba tanto que Link lo recordara, si todo lo que paso Link lo hizo inconscientemente.

Volvió a su persona en sí y se levanto…

* * *

><p>Despertó… sus ojos le pesaban, su estomago añoraba comida, sentía raro el cuerpo.<p>

-Vaya, al fin despertaste, me comenzaba a preocupar-Dijo Shad mientras se acomodaba al lado de Link-El desmayo no te duro tanto pero seguías inconsciente, a media noche preguntaste por Zelda y te volviste a tirar a la cama.

Link se puso rojo ante lo último.

-Creo que también estabas muy cansado, tenias falta de sueño y es que excediste tu cuerpo ayer, te la llevaste trabajando y ya estaba desacostumbrado de andar tan activo.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi Shad-Dijo Link mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

-No te preocupes-Sonrió Shad-¡Ah!, casi lo olvidaba, creo que Ilia te buscaba, algo del baile.

-Hubiera preferido que lo hubieras olvidado-Pensó Link-Gracias por el comunicado, ahorita iré a buscarla

-Con tu permiso Link, saldré un momento.

Link volvió a hacer una reverencia y Shad se dispuso a dejar solo a Link, Link se volvió a recostar en su cama.

Se quedo tratando de recordar que era lo que paso antes de su desmayo y por un instinto se llevo sus dedos a sus labios.

-¿Qué paso?-Pensaba mientras sentía que la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas

Tenía un recuerdo vago, donde Zelda platicaba con él y una manzana se cayó… Y cuando menos lo pensó sintió una corriente cálida por su cuerpo, el… ¿el la había besado?.

-Eso no puede ser posible-Pensó-Me caigo de la vergüenza si de verdad paso…

Pero quizás fue un sueño, ¿No? Todo fue un sueño, no tiene sentido, sino ¿Cómo llego aquí? No tendría sentido si eso no fue un sueño…¿Oh si?

Sus pensamientos lo torturaban, nunca se había encontrando con que este problema, ¿Cómo podría diferenciar un sueño de la realidad?

-Preguntándole…-Susurro.

¿De verdad tendría el valor para preguntarle tal barbaridad a la Princesa?, Observo por la ventana y se dio cuenta que ha decir por la posición del sol, eran alrededor de las dos o tres de la tarde, ¿Qué tanto durmió?

Se decidió a bajar en busca de Zelda, tragaría todo su orgullo y le preguntaría si paso de verdad y cuando dijera que sí, la levantaría y la volvería a besar y tras eso serían la mejor pareja del baile. Bueno la mayor parte de eso fue un pensamiento de Link.

La miro y ahí estaba, sola mirando al lago, probablemente perdida en sus pensamientos, su cabello se mecía al ritmo del viento, pero definitivamente cuando la princesa se distraía, se distraía. Link se encontraba tras de ella disfrutando de su aroma, ella seguía perdida, cuando Link rozo su mano ella se altero, dio un gran brinco y volteo a verle.

-Link… me asustaste-Dijo tras dar un gran suspiro

-Perdona… ¿Por qué estabas tan perdida?-Link intentaba llegar a los pensamientos de Zelda sin tener que hacerle aquella incomoda pregunta

-Solo pensaba… que a mis padres les gustaría estar aquí-Decía mientras rozaba con la punta de su dedo gordo del pie el agua, parecía relajarle.

-Lo siento-Link agacho la cabeza

-No te preocupes-Dijo una Zelda sonriente-Ellos lo disfrutan junto conmigo.

-A pesar de todo lo que paso con sus padres, Zelda sigue tan positiva…-Pensó Link

Zelda se le quedo mirando por un momento a Link, a sus ojos, mutuamente. Zelda no podía dejar de preguntarse si de verdad se acordaba de aquel beso, que era lo que le mataba, no había dejado de pensar en eso todo el día, le torturaba que el mejor momento de su vida, Link no lo recordara.

Por su parte Link reunía el valor para preguntarle a Zelda que había pasado…

Ambos estaban en una batalla contra sí mismos.

Link se decidió por invitarla primero al baile y luego, en algún momento del baile que pudieran estar juntos y solos, preguntarle si de verdad había pasado.

-Hace frio, ¿No crees?-Zelda rompió el silencio

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme al baile?-Link soltó la sopa, no sabía cuánto tiempo seguiría con eso dentro de sí.

-Oh… Link… yo…

Link se quedo perplejo… ¿Lo iba a rechazar?

-No digas más-Link se dio media vuelta

-Espera Link es que yo…

-No necesito de tu compasión, Zelda

Zelda frunzo el ceño

-Si me lo hubieras pedido desde antes, si tan si quiera hubieras pensado en mí primero antes que—

-Basta Zelda-Dijo Link encarándola-Has sido la primera opción todo este tiempo, pero se nota que yo no el tuyo-Dijo Link mientras, esta vez sí se marchaba

* * *

><p>Se regreso a su casa pasando sobre todos, estaba bastante enojado y juraría que si se encontraba con –<p>

-Hola Link, ¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó Shad

Link calmo sus nervios, no podía ser malo con Shad, no después de todo lo que ha hecho por Link.

-Creo que siento pesado después del desmayo

Shad le sonrió. Link sabía que era justo que elegir a Shad en vez de él, después de todo, Shad si es un caballero.

-Por cierto Link, ¿Asistirás al baile?-Preguntó Shad

-Hasta dónde yo sé… a la persona que iba a invitar ya está ocupada.

-Mmm-Shad se llevo su mano a la barbilla-Creo que Ilia sigue disponible-Shad volvió a sonreír

-¿De verdad eres tonto o te haces el despistado?-Pensó Link, pero aun así le sonrió-Yo no lo creo, estoy seguro de eso

Ambos rieron.

-No te preocupes por eso Link, eres asombroso, cualquiera aceptaría salir contigo-Decía Shad mientras le ponía su mano en el hombro de Link

-Gracias por el cumplido

A pesar de que apenas era muy temprano, ambos jóvenes se fueron a dormir, sabían que mañana les esperaba un gran día…

* * *

><p>El día comenzó rápido, había jugo de calabaza por todas partes, una pequeña orquesta Ordoniana, varios decorativos y un pequeño escenario dónde estaría la orquesta y el maestro de ceremonias.<p>

Desde luego Link ayudaba, cargando calabazas por acá, otras por allá, barriles de Ron y algunas otras cosas.

Eran tantos los deberes por el día que pronto cayó la noche, claro, era la hora de divertirse, de hacer bromas a los que no tuvieran pareja aprovechándose de sus inocencias.

-Link-Dijo Ilia mientras tomaba de su mano-Como ninguno quiere que al otro le pasen cosas malas, ¿Qué tal si somos pareja?

A Link tan solo le basto una mirada, pero igual no tenía nada que perder.

-De acuerdo.

Ilia sentía que casi lloraba, no era común que Link aceptara sus ocurrencias, pero seguramente esta vez triunfo el "amor"

Pasaron el mayor de los ratos juntos, lanzabas flechas para darle a las calabazas, crearon formas en las calabazas, bueno, más bien Ilia lo hizo todo, Link solo observaba, pero no cualquier cosa, seguía con la mirada los pasos de _Zelda y Shad_. Cualquiera podría notar la vena que sobresalía sobre la frente de Link cada vez que Zelda se reía de las bromas del "cuatro ojos" o cuando Shad le explicaba cosas tontas como "los estúpidos orígenes de la calabaza" a Zelda.

-Link, como ya sabrás… somos gente mayor, ¿No es así?-Preguntó Ilia, de seguro algo se traía entre manos, pero poco le importo a Link.

-Así es-Contesto un Link desinteresado

-Bueno… entonces si somos mayores supongo que podemos beber ron-Ilia se servía un vaso así misma ya que le sirvió otro a Link, extendió su mano para ofrecerle-¿O nunca lo has probado?

Link volteo a ver Ilia con una cara de pocos amigos, Ilia sintió la frialdad y quito su mano. Link volvió a lo que estaba concentrado. Y es que no lo soportaba.

Shad y Zelda estaban en el puesto de lanzar flechas para darle a las calabazas, la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando Shad le enseño una mejor pose para acertar, acercándose demasiado a _su _princesa.

En un arrebato de rabia Link tomo el vaso que Ilia le había ofrecido, el de ron por su puesto y se lo tomo todo de un jalón, dejando a Ilia perpleja.

-¿Sucede algo Link? Tú no eres así-Dijo Ilia

-No sucede nada-Decía mientras se servía mas ron, llegando a asustar un poco a Ilia

-Sabes que estaré para ti siempre, ¿Verdad?

-Por su puesto Ilia.

Link volvió a voltear y se dio cuenta que Zelda y Shad planeaban meterse al grupo de baile. Era un baile tradicional de Ordon dónde las mujeres se ponían en una línea y los hombres en otra, frente a frente, pareja a pareja y hacían un estilo de zapateado y después de cierto tiempo se tomaban de las manos para dar vueltas y después de eso los hombres levantaban a las mujeres, cuando pasaba eso cambiaban de pareja con el de a su derecha y después de repetir lo mismo regresaban con su pareja normal.

Se sirvió otro vaso de ron y volvió a tomarlo apresuradamente, a pesar de que el mundo le giraba no dudaría en intervenir entre Shad y Zelda.

Tomo de la mano de Ilia y la arrastro a la pista de baile, Ilia estaba confusa, colocándola a la derecha de Zelda y por su puesto Link al lado de Shad.

-Link, no te había visto en todo el baile-Sonrió Shad

-Tsk.

El baile comenzó, aunque Link era brusco Ilia trataba de llevarle la corriente, aun confundida con sus cambios de humor, pero poco le importaba porque bailaba con el hombre de su vida. Por otra parte Zelda y Shad se esforzaban demasiado ya que podría decirse que era su debut después de tanta práctica.

El cambio de parejas se realizo. Zelda estaba frente a Link sonriente.

-Por favor no te burles si te piso, tengo dos pies izquierdos-Sonrió Zelda.

Link solo se dedico a mirarla. Cuando el baile comenzó fue igual de brusco que con Ilia, ahora no le importaba si era Zelda o no, no había diferencia como para Zelda no había diferencia entre Shad o Link.

-Link podrías tratar de ser más paciente… ¿Por favor?

-¿Así como tú no pudiste esperar a que yo te invitara?

-Link… ¿Tu de verdad sigues con esto?-Zelda tomo de la mano de Link y ambos se salieron del baile, Link con dificultad porque apenas se podía mantener de pie-Escucha Link, yo te espere, pero todos decían que había algo entre tu e Ilia, ella también lo decía, te espere y luego paso…-A Zelda se le fue la respiración de solo pensar en el beso-Shad te salvo y… el tampoco tenía pareja, tan solo me ha invitado hace dos horas y te lo quería decir pero tú no me dejas explica—

-¿DOS HORAS?-Grito Link-Ayer yo te iba a invitar

-Exacto pero fue mal momento yo te quería hablar de otra cosa y ahora tu estas así-Zelda comenzó a lagrimear, no le gustaba este Link-Realmente no puedo estar contigo en estos momentos, ¡Ni si quiera eres capaz de recordar el beso!-Tras decir eso Zelda salió corriendo

-¿Beso?...Entonces todo… ¿Fue real?, Oh no-Pensó Link-Zelda ¡Espera!

Pero cuando llego a dónde estaban todos… todos eran… todos eran Zelda.

Link estaba tan mareado que veía a Zelda por doquier

-¿Ze...¿Zelda?-Pensó Link

-Link, por fin te encuentro.

-Realmente te tengo que decir todo lo que no he podido durante este tiempo y que ahorita es una explosión dentro de mí, me siento tan atrapado que no tengo palabras-Link se sentía mareado

-Calma Link… podemos ir a tu casa-dijo **Ilia**

-Claro Zeld—Pero Link casi caía, Ilia lo ayudo a detenerse

Ambos llegaron a la casa de Link, con dificultades desde luego por el estado de Link en especial al subir esas escaleras, Ilia quizás hizo un esfuerzo extraordinario. Al entrar Ilia sabía perfectamente que haría con Link en ese estado, lo empujo a la cama y ella se comenzó a desvestir, tenía planeado **hacer el amor a como dé lugar**. Porque había esperado a que Link dijera eso desde hace mucho y hoy no desperdiciaría una oportunidad.

-Quiero decirte que cuando paso esto-Decía Link mientras Ilia le sacaba la camisa-Sentía cosas que no podía explicar-Link realmente estaba borracho

-Dime más mi vida-Decía Ilia mientras estaba encantada de desvestirlo

Ilia le propicio un beso a Link.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien hasta aquí les dejo el fic n.n algo larguito pero espero y les haya satisfecho xDD.<strong>

**Realmente estoy muy contenta con lo que me dicen en los reviews n.n no solo en este si no en mi otro fic (hubo alguien que me dijo que era su autora favorita y otra persona me dijo que no durmió pensando en mi fic twt GRACIAAAAAS!), en serio los amo 3 ustedes me dan el ánimo de seguir escribiendo n.n**

**Hay nos vemos :3 ~**


	8. Chapter 8

**ACLARACIONES: Hola! Bueno se que desaparecí y de seguro me creyeron muerta o peor aún, que iba a dejar de escribir. NO! Solamente tuve un bloqueo muuuy largo y este semestre fue muy duro para mí pero estoy segura que a nadie le interesa pero hey! Regrese y espero actualizar más pronto que un zombie devorando un cerebro (un zombie muy hambriento) bueno, ¿qué esperan? Lean!.**

**P.D. E****STE CAPÍTULO TIENE UN POCO DE CONTENIDO ADULTO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VIII<strong>

El sol había hecho su aparición, Ordon ya no se encontraba de fiesta, desde luego que había grandes cantidades de basura esparcida por el suelo, unas cuantas latas tiradas, las iluminaciones seguían prendidas, pero todos se encontraban en sus casas, la mayoría de las mujeres decidieron levantarse temprano a limpiar y a dejar Ordon como usualmente es. La princesa quería colaborar en la limpieza.

-Princesa, ¿podría encargarse de esas bolsas de basura si no es mucho pedir?

-Por favor, llámeme por mi nombre, anoche fue increíble y es imposible no sentirse parte de esta enorme comunidad

Todas sonrieron, Zelda tomo de las bolsas con una sonrisa en su rostro y se dispuso a llevárselas.

Repaso todo lo del día anterior, una pequeña pelea con Link, el baile, la desaparición de Ilia y Link

-Quizás debería de pasar a ver como esta-Pensó Zelda quedándose parada frente la casa de Link.

Pero recordó que cargaba con la responsabilidad de deshacerse de la basura.

Camino para dejar los desperdicios donde comúnmente lo dejaban, y antes de dejarlos se percato de una subida…

-Mmm… ¿a dónde llevara esto?-Pensó

* * *

><p>Por otra parte, Link iba despertando, y tenía un enorme dolor de cabeza y gran parte de su cuerpo le dolía.<p>

No recordaba absolutamente nada de la noche anterior, como si tener mala memoria o constantes dolores se le hiciera rutinario.

Estaba cubierto de sabanas y se percató de que se encontraba solo en su casa ya que no había rastros de Shad.

Cuando se levanto lentamente se dio cuenta de un factor importante: Estaba desnudo. En cuanto se dio cuenta tomo de la sabana y ocultó sus partes importantes. Miro hacía todos lados en busca de alguna explicación. Sus ropas estaban por el suelo, su cama era un desastre, algunas cosas de la casa también rodaban por el suelo.

Bajo rápidamente en busca de más explicaciones. Una nota se encontraba sobre la mesa:

_Link:_

_Ahorita regresó, fui a traerte el desayuno._

_Con amor._

_Ilia._

Link rápidamente soltó la nota, asustado, ¿Por qué Ilia dejo una nota en su casa? ¿Cómo logró entrar? Ilia no tenía ningún negocio con él.

De repente se escuchaba que alguien abría la puerta tras de Link, el rápidamente se reacomodo la sabana para ocultar su desnudes atándola a sus caderas.

-Link, amor por fin despertaste-Dijo Ilia acercándose a él peligrosamente-Te traje algo de desayunar-Link se aparto de ella, Ilia frunció el ceño-¿Por qué tan asustado? ¿Por qué no me abrazas?

Link se volvió a apartar de Ilia

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ilia?

-¿Qué no recuerdas nada de lo de anoche?-Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ilia-¿No se te hace curioso que aparezcas desnudo y que toda tu casa sea un desastre?-Ilia coloco su dedo índice sobre los labios de Link

Link recapacito, miro a todos lados, su cama, sus cosas, Ilia dentro de su casa, amanecer desnudo en su cama…

Espera un momento.

¿¡Su primera vez! Con Ilia? DE NINGUN MOTIVO.

-Lo lamento Ilia, estas muy equivocada, entre tú y yo no hay nada, absolutamente nada-Link decía todo con un tono de preocupación fuera de lo normal.

-Link, estoy segura de todo lo que paso, anoche no podías ocultar más tus sentimientos y estoy segura de que aun me deseas, solo necesitas un beso más-Decía Ilia mientras estaba a punto de besar a Link. Pero el la detuvo a tiempo.

-Ilia, eso no paso ni a noche ni pasara ahora, ni en este mundo, ni en otro, ahora por favor, fuera de mi casa-Decía mientras la soltaba

-¿Estás seguro de esto Link?-Decía una Ilia furiosa.

-Jamás había estado más seguro de algo.

En un impulso Ilia tomo jugo y se lo hecho a Link a la cara, claro que le tomo por sorpresa y le ardió los ojos, se inclino por el dolor. Tras eso escucho como Ilia le lanzó unas cuantas maldiciones y con indignación salió de su casa, claro azotando la puerta.

El rápidamente tomo de su bóxers y pantalón y se lo puso rápidamente. Necesitaba tomar un baño.

Al salir con el pantalón puesto corrió hacía la fuente, sus ojos le ardían. Desde luego de que se aseguro de cerrar la puerta para que respetaran su privacidad, se desnudo impacientemente y se sumergió entre las dulces aguas, permitiendo que los dioses observaran a su ser y lo curaran.

Relajo sus pensamientos, se sentía el día muy bonito como para preocuparse por las mentiras de Ilia, cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la brisa.

Cuando de repente escuchó como alguien caía a la pequeña fuente, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente dándose cuenta que dicha persona estaba sumergida y él se aparto para ocultarse, ¿Acaso era el día de tratar ver desnudo a Link?.

Se oculto entre unas ramas, pareciese que la otra persona no se percataba de su presencia… de repente emergió del agua, sacudiendo su cabello hacía atrás porque le estorbaba, conocía ese cabello perfecto, esas facciones delicadas y esa figura encantadora… Efectivamente era Zelda.

Tembló, esta no era una situación favorable para él, ¿Qué tal si Zelda pensaba que era un pervertido?.

La observo salir de la fuente, tenía su ropa puesta, estaba totalmente mojada, se veía un poco… sensual. Ante el último pensamiento se asusto y movió una rama. Zelda volteo rápidamente.

-¿Quién está ahí?

Era ahora o nunca. La elección entre parecer un pervertido o decirle la verdad, aunque suponiendo la mente de una mujer, claramente pensaría que era un pervertido.

-Soy yo… Link-Decía aun oculto entre las ramas.

Zelda arqueo una ceja.

-¿Y por qué estas oculto?-Pregunto mientras se acercaba.

-Yo … -Tenía que decirlo antes de que Zelda se acercara más-Tomaba un baño y después me di cuenta que hacías uso de la fuente

Zelda reaccionó al instante. Se volteo y se tapo los ojos, para evitar mirarlo y ocultar su sonrojo.

-Lo siento Link, no era mi intención de hecho no hacía uso de la fuente.

De pronto Zelda recordó lo del día anterior, la desaparición repentina de Link e Ilia, su pequeña pelea con Link y como lloro… aun cuando parecía un tema estúpido, a Zelda le dolió su comportamiento, pero fue a un más estúpido haber hecho un drama de eso, por lo tanto, ella se sentía estúpida, por lo tanto, ella debía la disculpa.

-Link… con lo de ayer… yo…

Link arqueo una ceja, pues no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, tenía vagas memorias más no tenía la certeza de saber si eran ciertas o no.

-No te preocupes-Decía mientras se volvía a poner su ropa después de su baño-Estamos completamente bien.

Link se acerco a Zelda y le aparto sus manos de su rostro y por su parte le regalo una sonrisa.

Zelda lo miro a los ojos por unos segundos, mientras él seguía sosteniendo sus muñecas. Ambas miradas se sentían intensas, ambos corazones sabían lo que querían pero, por otra parte, sus conciencias no los dejaban.

Link entre abrió los labios para decir algo pero Zelda no pudo más, se lanzo a los labios de Link, aferrándose a su cuello, sin pensar que un mundo existía, preocupada por su necesidad como mujer y todo lo que ha sentido de ella para poder expresarlo de tan solo una forma: Un beso.

Por su lado Link, quien tardo en reaccionar, pero después de asimilarlo correspondió, hizo posesión de su cintura y se adecuo a la estatura indicada para Zelda.

Más que un beso, fue una reacción, a toda la locura de los últimos días, la necesidad de contacto uno con otro, la emoción de volverse a sentir unidos y saber que podían hacerlo, mirarse a los ojos sin tener miedo y todo era resuelto tan solo con un beso.

A pesar de que no duro más de treinta segundos, dio inicio a nuevos sentimientos.

Se separaron después de no poder mantener el aliento o porque sus corazones sentían demasiada emoción y después de sentir vergüenza por sus reacciones, decidieron encontrar miradas. Por un momento fue divertido, pues no podían volver a sentir la distancia entre sus labios, una risa se escapo por parte de Zelda, Link sobo su nuca ya que se sentía un poco apenado.

-¿Y qué sigue?-Sonrió Zelda

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó Link

-¿Seremos felices? ¿Iras al castillo conmigo? ¿Moriremos juntos?

-Son demasiadas preguntas para un momento-Link se sentía nervioso

-Lo siento …

-Zelda yo… yo soy feliz contigo y espero hacerte feliz. No te garantizo hacerte la mujer más feliz, pero te garantizo que tú serás mi felicidad. Yo… iría al fin del mundo contigo, no importa donde sea, mientras sea contigo. No moriría contigo, yo moriría por ti.

-Link…

Zelda solo se dedico a observarlo, en toda su perfección y armonía conjugados, Link era la persona que más quería, eso era un hecho. Ella estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por el, compartir su alegría y decepciones, su riqueza y pobreza, pero sobre todo, compartir su amor.

Una sonrisa de alegría se le escapo, miro hacia abajo avergonzada, pues como princesa no estaba acostumbrada a expresar demasiado sus sentimientos.

-No creo que puedas ser más perfecto…-Murmuro en lo bajo

Zelda le tomo de la muñeca y tras eso lo jalo para correr. Corrieron juntos por todo Ordon, sin importar que, hasta que Zelda se detuvo.

-Tengo un anuncio para Ordon-Grito para la multitud.

Todos miraron expectativamente.

-Bien… estos días de tener albergue aquí, pasar tiempo con ustedes, aprender nuevas costumbres y enseñar lo que se. Me ha abierto los ojos en un aspecto. La convivencia y diversión, la comunicación y las costumbres. Toda la importancia que remonta en eso… Pasamos tiempos oscuros hace ya varios meses. No hemos tenido tiempo de celebrar la paz que remonta en Hyrule… así que decidí llevar el baile de las calabazas a la ciudadela de Hyrule, a festejar a lo grande una bonita tradición y que alberga la paz en nuestras tierras.

Todos festejaron al unísono, jamás pensaron que una pequeña tradición de un pueblo llegara a tierras de la realeza.

-Desde luego me encantaría tenerlos a todos haya y seguir sus pasos, es decir, ustedes orientarme de acuerdo a varios aspectos, hacer de esta celebración algo grande. Algo que nos beneficie a todos y quizás hasta hacerlo una tradición, año con año, celebrar la paz combinado con algo de diversión.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron. Los preparativos para la despedida de Zelda se acercaban, dentro de dos días la princesa se marchaba. Dentro de dos semanas el baile de las calabazas sería festejado en la ciudadela.<p>

Ilia no se había vuelto a acercar a Link, tan solo a observarlo, como andaba tras el paso de Zelda, como los dos se sonreían cuando se miraban al ojo, una sonrisa traviesa, todos podían darse cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de aquellos jóvenes.

Cuando rozaban sus manos, a la pequeña Zelda se le ruboraban las mejillas y Link se ponía rojo como un tomate, como si el contacto con "esa mujer" lo pusiera de los peores nervios.

Desde luego que los celos estaban presentes de parte de Ilia. Constantemente bufaba o estornudaba cada vez que los veía juntos y continuamente se repetía a sí misma "prefiero comer comida para gato antes de verlos besarse".

Dejando atrás las malas vibras, Link no podría estar más emocionado por regresar a la ciudadela y festejar algo de su tradicional Ordon. También por que aunque no fuera oficialmente, mantenía una relación amorosa con Zelda, mirarla todos los días, soñarla, rozarla, todo le hacia suspirar. Nunca se había sentido así hacia nadie. Nunca.

Por parte de Link, no volvió a sentir celos de Shad, los últimos días de la estadía de Zelda platicaban mucho antes de ir a dormir aunque no volvieron a darse otro beso porque ninguno era lo suficientemente valiente para encarar al otro y decirles sus sentimientos, solían decirse cosas románticas como moriremos juntos, verdad? o eres lo único que necesito.

La noche antes de que se fuera, Link se encontraba tratando de dormir en su sofá Que por su puesto era demasiado incomodo para su espalda debatiéndose entre irse de una vez al castillo con **su **princesa o esperar al baile.

Pero una idea ilumino su mente.

¿Qué tal que si mientras estaba en el castillo alguien mas enamoraba a su princesa? ¿Que tal si alguien más la quisiera pretender? Horrorizado ante la idea decidió irse.

Pero en Ordon necesitaba estar. Habían demasiadas tareas asignadas para el que si se iba por dos semanas se acumularían por cinco meses, ya no tendría la excusa de defender al mundo de una guerra.

Pero si no lo hacía perdería a su princesa…

Se revolcaba en su sillón creando miles de escenas donde Zelda se casaba con un príncipe lejano que había matado a quinientos monstruos sin ningún escudo o ayuda. Se imaginaba a una Zelda asombrada ante él y desmayándose ante su presencia.

-No lo soporto…-Pensaba para si mismo

Tanto no pudo con la idea que se levanto para dar una vuelta. E inconscientemente termino frente la casa del Mayor Bo.

-¿Qué hago?-Pensó

Rápidamente se fue por el pequeño atajo para subir por la casa del mayor Bo, sabía muy bien en que habitación se encontraba Zelda, rápidamente llego a su recamara y la miro atraves de la ventana. Tan dormida y serena, llevaba un camisón un poco ceñido a su cuerpo de color crema, le llegaba un poco antes de sus rodillas, su cabello suelto, tan libre y tan hermoso, el reflejo de la luna le favorecía a su tono de piel. Era tan perfecta…

Toco su ventana, esperando una reacción de su parte, pero no parecía escuchar, seguía dormida. Se aseguro de que nadie estuviera viendo y con un viejo truco abrió la ventana, se introdujo en el cuarto sigilosamente y antes de ir hacia Zelda miro fuera de la habitación para asegurarse que nadie estuviera alrededor. Se volteo hacia Zelda.

Seguía dormida, se acercó y se sentó a su lado, acerco su rostro al de ella y con un suave movimiento empezó a sacudir su brazo. Zelda lentamente abrió los ojos, y cuando noto la presencia de Link, Link poso su dedo índice en sus labios indicándole silencio.

Acerco sus labios al de ella, dándole un tierno beso, desde luego ella correspondiéndole, después de terminar con su beso se dedico a darle besos en su cuello, haciéndola suspirar, pero sin poder exclamarlo porque todo tenía que estar en silencio. Cuando termino con su cuello le beso la mano.

-Zelda-Link hablaba en lo bajo-Solo quiero saber que hay entre nosotros…

Zelda lo miro sorprendida, como si nunca le hubiera pasado esa pregunta por la cabeza

-Link-Zelda poso su mano sobre su mejilla-Somos una pareja, que no?

Link parpadeo varias veces

-Pero nunca fue oficial

-Para mí siempre ha sido oficial-Respondió Zelda

Ante eso se volvieron a besar, el beso cada vez era más apasionado, Link se separaba para devorar su cuello, Zelda gemía lo más bajo que podía, la mano de Link fue subiendo por la pierna de Zelda, Pero en eso Zelda lo detuvo…

-Q-Que haces?-Le pregunto Zelda mirándolo expectante

-Yo… em…

-No estoy… lista-Dijo Zelda mirando a otro lado avergonzada

-..Acaso no quieres?

-N-No es eso-Dijo roja-Eres todo lo que siempre he estado esperando pero… no quiero s-sin estar comprometidos o… en matrimonio-Zelda miro a Link tan roja como un tomate, tanto que a Link le pareció divertido

-Pero Zelda, para mí siempre hemos estado comprometidos.

Zelda observo cómo le había devuelto todo, pero después cayo en cuenta en _comprometidos_

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Nunca he mentido cuando digo que eres la única mujer en mi vida, o cuando digo que quiero morir contigo. Porque… Te amo Zelda.

Link jamás había hablado tan en serio, Zelda no podía dejar de mirarlo, ella, aferrada a su cuello, el con sus brazos alrededor de ella, los dos sobre una cama ajena confesándose sus sentimientos, todo a la luz de la luna, todo tan repentino.

-…estamos comprometidos-Susurro Zelda para si

Link tomo de las manos de Zelda y las beso.

-Si no lo quieres hacer, si no quieres continuar, esperare, por ti Zelda

-Lo que pasa es-Miro alrededor-Este no es el lugar perfecto, tengo al hombre perfecto, pero no me gustaría hacerlo en una casa, y menos si es de Ilia

Link rio

-Tienes razón-Pero aun así la tomo en brazos-Pero mírate, serás futura señora de Link

Zelda se puso roja

-Señora? Yo? Discúlpame pero no!-Exclamo ofendida

La volvió a recostar en la cama.

-Serás mas perfecta de lo que ya eres-Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

La tapo y se dispuso a marcharse antes de que alguien se diera cuenta que estaba ahí. Zelda solo lo miraba.

Link le dedico una última mirada. Zelda sonrió y susurro un "buenas noches"

* * *

><p>Zelda se había marchado, sin despedirse de el dejando una nota diciendo: "Tú lo sabes". No sabía qué era lo que supuestamente Zelda piensa que él sabe pero si ella lo dice entonces lo sabía. Probablemente era referente a la última noche que la vio. Compromiso. Eso no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza, era algo raro de escuchar o pensar. Pero la palabra sonaba mejor cuando le agregabas las palabras "Con Zelda" al final.<p>

No le preocupo mucho eso de irse sin despedir. Era parte de ella. También ayudaba el factor de saber que la volvería a ver pronto.

Pero algo paso aquella noche con Zelda. Tuvo un impulso innecesario, sentía un calor al hacer contacto con ella, sentía ganas de hacer posesión de ella. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera. Repasaba sus pensamientos y llegaba a la conclusión: Entre más rápido la haga suya todos los hombres sabrán a quien le pertenece.

Sí, Zelda era _su _fantasía y debía de quedarse como de _su propiedad. _¿Celoso? Quizás. Pero no se avergonzaba.

Un día previo a la gran nueva celebración en Hyrule inspirado a la famosa celebración Ordoniana llamado "el baile de calabazas" la princesa mando carruajes para recoger a la gente de Ordon y llevarlos a la ciudadela de Hyrule.

La princesa había conseguido tratos con dueños de pequeños cuartos que rentaban para los extranjeros. Alojaría a los Ordonianos cerca de su castillo. Desde luego Link esperaba hospedarse en el castillo, no solo por las grandes instalaciones, si no para estar con Zelda.

Zelda era su obsesión, No, era algo más grande de lo que él había pensado, no salía de su mente. No lo dejaba tranquilo… Cada pensar era un poco dedicado hacía Zelda, se veía corriendo a su lado, se veía tranquilo a su lado, inclusive podría imaginarse a una pequeña familia.

Pero basta de hablar de Zelda.

Estaba listo para partir, su casa ordenada, no dejaba ningún pendiente en el pueblo. Se llevaría Epona para evitar resentimientos con su amiga. Solo quedaba una duda dentro de su conciencia: ¿Qué paso la noche de el baile? ¿Cómo Ilia llego a su habitación?

Eso no salía de su cabeza, una parte de el sabía que jamás le interesaría aquella joven, pero otra parte no estaba seguro de lo que paso esa noche. Solo recordaba beber y bailar, una discusión con Zelda y de repente miles de Zeldas y luego… nada.

La duda lo mataba, ¿Qué pasaría si realmente… con Ilia? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Zelda ante esto? No, el estaba completamente en la negación. De seguro todo era mentira de Ilia, ni aun estando inconsciente de sus actos se atrevería a enredarse con ella, o tan si quiera eso era lo que Link quería pensar.

Llego el día de partir, el no iría en los carruajes, Epona llevaba días sin andar activa, hasta él se sentía empolvado. Sentía grandes emociones por ver a su princesa. Compartirían una linda noche, quién sabe, probablemente compartirían el anuncio de su futuro matrimonio.

* * *

><p>Era el día, en unas horas se encontraría con Link, lo vería pasar atraves de esa gran brecha de la ciudadela, con cinco carruajes atrás.<p>

Ella volvió a su habitual vestuario. Su vestido morado con blanco y grandes detalles de la realeza. Su armadura y sus botas. Su cabello recogido de nuevo, pero una gran parte no lo había dejado. Aquel broche especial que por el momento se encontraba oculto en su cabello.

Se encontraba en su habitación y cada vez que Link le pasaba por el pensamiento daba una vuelta de felicidad. Estaba comprometida con el héroe, y más que nada, con el hombre que…amaba.

Es cierto, lo amaba, pero era demasiado cobarde como para decirlo en voz alta. De hecho también fantaseaba con él y no podía olvidar aquella noche que sintió como los dos se conectaban, aunque no era el preciso momento no significaba que ella no quisiera hacerlo, dentro de ella sabía que él era el indicado y por eso no tenía miedo.

Tocaron la puerta y Zelda se asusto, Se reincorporo para sentarse en su cama y afino su voz para decir un suave "Pasen".

Era Impa, Zelda soltó un suspiro. La princesa le había mandado a llamar. Estaba dispuesta a contarle todo lo que había pasado. Desde luego los detalles más personales no, pero si a hablar de lo de su relación con Link. Impa era más que una sirvienta o su niñera, era su mejor amiga e inclusive a veces podría actuar como una madre. Sentía entusiasmo por contar lo que se había guardado por días. Por fin podría compartir su emoción con alguien.

-¿Y bien?-Dijo Impa

Una gran sonrisa de formo en el rostro de Zelda. Comenzó a relatar todo, lo primero, como Link llegó románticamente a su dormitorio.

-¿Eso no es acosador, princesa?-Interrumpió Impa

Zelda hizo una mueca de desagrado

-¿Me permitirías terminar?-Replico Zelda

Siguió con su historia, como llegaron al punto de hablar de su relación, como todo se desenvolvió a la conclusión de que en realidad, eran algo más que una pareja y que los dos sentían necesidad de estar comprometidos. Quizás exagero en algunas partes pero era parte de su misma emoción.

Impa meditó un momento, Zelda la miro impaciente, se imaginaba a Impa algo más feliz por ella, quizás un pequeño salto de emoción, con eso le bastaba.

-Sé lo que pasa por tu mente, Zelda-Dijo Impa-No, no creo que la celebración sea un buen momento para anunciar tu compromiso

Zelda la miro desilusionada, ¿Qué pasaba con Impa?

-No es que no esté feliz por ti-Impa a veces tenía la habilidad de leer mentes-Solo que creo que necesitas tiempo, para asimilarlo, para arreglar todos los papeleos. Todavía no terminas con tus deberes como princesa. Sabes muy bien que parte del matrimonio es coronarte como Reyna.

Zelda suspiro, lo sabía muy bien, odiaba todas esas reglas de Hyrule

-Pero…

-No hay peros princesa, no estás lista. No para darlo a conocer al publico

Un silencio lleno la habitación, Impa hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió rápidamente por donde entro, sabía que la princesa necesitaba privacidad para meditarlo.

* * *

><p>Link podía vislumbrar a lo lejano el castillo y todos esos muros que detrás de ellos se encontraba la ciudadela, desde luego el viaje era más rápido cuando no tenías monstruos atacándote impidiéndote el paso.<p>

Bajo de Epona, era alrededor de las dos de la tarde, había un clima perfecto, se dedico a esperar a que todos bajaran del carruaje y mirar sus expresiones de asombro de tan solo ver el inicio de la ciudadela. Volteo al castillo con la esperanza de ver a lo lejos la silueta de Zelda.

-Veo que ya llegaron-Dijo una voz conocida para Link

Era Zelda, justamente enfrente de el, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Link sintió como el corazón se le hacía chiquito y si tenía suerte, nadie vería sus mejillas rosadas.

-Es precioso-Dijo la pequeña Bea mientras miraba a su alrededor asombrada

-Y esto es el comienzo-Le sonrió Zelda

Impa apareció detrás de Zelda "Con eso de que le gusta llegar de repente"-Pensó Link y les indico a todos cual era el camino para llegar a sus habitaciones, desde luego también proporcionarles un mini tour.

Zelda se acerco a Link.

-Link… necesito enseñarte algo-Sonrió Zelda

Link parpadeo varias veces. Zelda sonrió divertida, jalo de su muñeca y se lo llevo corriendo por la ciudadela, al llegar al centro justo donde estaba la fuente habían mantas por todos lados cubriendo la zona, como si fuera un lugar de construcción, Zelda paso para adentro como si nada haciéndole un ademan a Link de seguirla. Link entro y se quedo maravillado. Era una réplica exacta de lo que fue el baile de calabazas en Ordon, mesas, calabazas acomodadas, las bebidas, un pequeño escenario.

-Parece que tienes… lo que se le dice memoria de elefante-Dijo Link observando todo con asombro

Zelda rio

-Esperaba que se sintieran como en casa, jamás podre hacerlo tan perfecto como en Ordon, pero lo intente-Dijo Zelda verificando que no se le escapara ningún detalle

-También me di cuenta del gran alumbrado en los callejones de ventas

-Que observador. Si me encargue de eso, habrá grandes ventas para los interesados me encargue de que rebajaran algunas ofertas, debe de ser un gran día para los vendedores también

-Piensas en todo…-Sonrió Link

Zelda sintió como la sangre se acumulo en sus mejillas, pero sonrió para sí misma. Se acerco a Link y lo tomo de las manos.

-Sera mejor que vayamos al castillo. Debemos estar preparados para la noche.

* * *

><p>Era de noche. El baile comenzaba, luces adornaban toda la ciudadela, como si miles de luciérnagas deambularan sobre los callejones. La gente de la ciudadela parecía más feliz de lo normal, no tenían demasiados bailes, tan solo la celebración de navidad y las coronaciones que llegan a haber.<p>

La música resonaba. Una pequeña orquesta se encontraba en el escenario que habían construido, la gente concurría más la fuente porque era donde se encontraban las bebidas y la comida. Algunos se encontraban bailando, otros aprovechando la ocasión.

Pero al fin y al cabo, todos parecían felices, incluyendo a los Ordonianos, si ellos hacían un baile esto era algo mucho más grande. Pero solo una persona parecía infeliz entre toda aquella multitud.

Ilia.

No dejaba de pensar como Link no se ha preocupado por hablarle, como la arrastraron a venir, no va a soportar como la Princesa le robaba a su hombre. Desde luego que no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

Investigaría hasta el mas mínimo detalle sucio de la Princesa, haría que se fuera hasta abajo. Claro necesitaría tiempo y arreglar algunos asuntos. Pero ahora tenía un objetivo fijo. Quizás y esta era su noche. Toda la ciudadela estaba aquí, podría preguntar…

Cuando se encontró con una silueta conocida

-¿Telma?

* * *

><p>-Link, ¿Ya estás listo?-Decía la princesa mientras tocaba la puerta del baño-Ya empezó el baile y es hora de hacer nuestra aparición.<p>

Link abrió la puerta, salió con su traje de Héroe, era más fácil ser reconocido de esa manera, pareciendo un duende de navidad. Zelda a veces se burlaba de lo verde y su estatura.

-Te vez muy guapo hoy-Sonrió Zelda

-Tú siempre te ves—

-Zelda, ¿Están listos?-Interrumpió Impa

-Sí-Afirmo Zelda

-Bien, les recuerdo que no pueden mencionar lo del matrimonio, es por el bien de ambos-Decía mientras empujaba a ambos a la puerta de salida

Link miro al instante a Zelda.

-¿Le mencionaste lo del …?-Dijo en susurro

-Sí, ella es mi mentora, lo debe de saber todo-Explicó Zelda

-Pero… ¿Por qué no…?

-Te lo explico todo al rato, estamos a punto de salir a publico-Zelda le miro-Tu sabes que yo… yo…-Zelda estaba roja, tanto que a Link le parecía adorable

-Está bien Zelda-Dijo Link mientras le propiciaba un beso en la frente

-Bien Zelda, ya.-Dijo Impa

Ambos salieron al público, todos estaban viéndolos, Zelda se acerco más.

-Esta celebración es la culminación de mis viajes. Durante meses viaje por las tierras del reino a verificar que todo se encontrara en orden, Sí, me encargue de construir los pueblos de nuevo, de tratarles de brindar una mejor calidad de vida. Ahora puedo asegurarles que Hyrule, nuestro reino se encuentra en paz

La multitud estallo en un ruido de felicidad que Link jamás había escuchado, Se imagino el miedo que todas esas gentes habían tenido por días gracias a Ganondorf y su ejército.

-Para hacer esto breve y seguir con nuestro baile, les contare que mi última visita fue a Ordon, donde me toco la celebración del baile de las calabazas, como verán, desafortunadamente tenemos pocas tradiciones en la ciudadela y he decido traerles esta gran tradición para celebrarlo año con año al estilo Ordon, gracias por escuchar y que siga la música-Zelda sonrió para todos.

Link miro como Zelda lo hizo todo rápido y como se había desenvuelto ante la gente, ¿Sería que vería a todo el pueblo como familia? Fijo más la mirada en dirección donde estaba Zelda, Había una persona muy conocida de aquella noche donde Zelda le presento a aquellas gentes importantes.

Era el primer ministro, el hombre que había amenazado a Zelda con vigilarle de cerca, mirándola con una desaprobación tremenda, ¿Sería por eso que Impa…?

-¡Link!-Zelda interrumpió sus pensamientos-¿Te gustaría… bailar conmigo?

Link la miro sorprendido, definitivamente Zelda se estaba abriendo más ante las personas.

-Desde luego-Dijo Link

* * *

><p>Todo era demasiado familiar, Ilia hablaba con Telma, la persona perfecta para enterarse de todo lo que había pasado en la ciudadela, desde luego que le sacó información sobre la princesa.<p>

Se rumoraba que todavía no era oficial su coronación, que el primer ministro la tenía checada y estaba dispuesto a quitarla de la realeza, tan solo al primer mínimo error…

-Ilia, te noto diferente, ¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó Telma

-No desde luego que no, de hecho me has ayudado bastante

Ilia sonrió malévolamente para sí misma, dirigió su vista en busca de Link, cuando lo encontró bailando alegremente junto a Zelda.

Ilia sintió como el mundo se venía abajo, se sentía estúpida, se sentía aun peor que eso, estallo y salió corriendo de ahí dejando a Telma asustada.

Corrió lejos, a una taberna como la de Telma.

Sus pensamientos habían estallado, pasando sobre su mente cada imagen de Zelda y Link juntos, cada disgusto y sufrimiento, como **no **había conseguido hacer el amor con Link, como quería convencerlo y su plan había fallado, como lloro cuando la confundió con Zelda inclusive borracho.

De repente se encontraba tomando Cerveza, iba por la cuarta… ni si quiera eso despejaba sus pensamientos

-Disculpe señorita-Dijo un joven-¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Ilia se fijo en él, y se abalanzo a propagarle un beso.

Zelda ya no importaba, ya no le importaba jugar limpio, estaría con Link a como dé lugar, eso iba a pasar.

Se las ingenio para terminar en el cuarto donde se hospedaba con el mismo joven, lo tiro a su cama.

Ilia sabía a dónde esto iba a llegar y le gustaba. Porque tenía un plan en mente.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, aquí el final del capítulo<strong>

**Visiten mi perfil, lo actualice y deje un link para que me puedan contactar.**

**Espero escribirles pronto y de nuevo, PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

**DISCULPEN LA FALTA DE SIGNOS DE INTERROGACIÓN Y EXCLAMACÍON, ESTOY EN UNA LAPTOP AMERICANA Y POR LO TANTO NO LA TIENEN (Batalle mucho para encontrar una ñ)**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE UN POCO DE CONTENIDO ADULTO**

* * *

><p>Desde luego que era una noche placentera, desde que empezó el baile Link bailaba al lado de Zelda, todo era perfecto en ella, desde sus pies hasta la cabeza y amaba esa sonrisa que podía iluminar su universo. Zelda lo complementaba.<p>

Podía tomarle de la mano, respirar cerca de ella, mirarla a los ojos y perderse y nadie sospecharía nada. Y por una parte eso era lo interesante, nadie sabía todo el amor que Link le tenía a Zelda, ni si quiera ella misma.

-Realmente eres bueno bailando-Dijo una Zelda tímida

-Tu no te quedas atrás-Le sonrió Link

Zelda bajo su mirada completamente sonrosada.

-Personalmente, no creo que nunca haya llenado bien mi puesto de Princesa, ni si quiera en el baile, desde pequeña he sido educada para estar callada y recta, saber que cubiertos manejar de acuerdo a las comidas y leer más de cincuenta libros al año pero nada de eso me ha llenado tanto-Dijo Zelda por fin mirándole a los ojos-Nunca me había sentido Princesa hasta que tuve que defender mi reino. Me di cuenta que todo era mas que inteligencia y comportamiento. Y por días me pregunte porque las diosas me dieron mi destino. Sinceramente Link, me pregunte por días porque yo no tenía las cualidades suficientes para manejar la espada maestra. Porque este es mi reino. _Y mi leyenda._

Link trago saliva, Qué quería decir Zelda con esto?

-Me refiero a que, yo no tengo tu _coraje_ para salvar a Hyrule-Zelda lo miraba expectante-Y los días que estuve encerrada en el calabozo, me di cuenta de que las diosas nos asignaron ciertas cualidades para defender Hyrule a nuestra propia manera

Link realmente nunca había pensado en eso. Quizás en un principio se preguntaba por qué el?, que significa todo eso?, cuál era su verdadero deber?

-Las diosas me asignaron la _sabiduría_ suficiente para guiarte por tu camino e intervenir en lo que pude. Y ahora que lo pienso bien, con eso me basto. Al final hasta Ganondorf encontró su destino-Zelda miro a todos lados como si se cerciorará de que nadie los viese-Y yo encontré el mio-Tomo de la mano de Link y le dio una tierna sonrisa.

Link sintió como la sangre se le acumulaba en sus mejillas. Le dedico una torpe, pero linda sonrisa. Zelda fue apartando su mano lentamente de la de Link, deslizando sus dedos como si fuera a extrañar cada roce de sus yemas.

-Zelda-Link por fin hablo-Respecto al compromiso yo…eh…. Espero que no pienses que hice todo muy precipitado o que estoy desesperado-Las mejillas de Link se tornaban rosas-Pero yo… realmente… quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo posible

Zelda le sonrió

-Yo también quiero Link.

Ambos jóvenes caminaban alrededor del castillo bajo la luz de la luna. Paseaban por los jardines donde alguna vez Zelda le enseño a Link varios tipos de flores.

-Puedo imaginarnos…-murmuro Link

-Disculpa?-Dijo Zelda que no le entendió bien a Link

-Eeeh… puedo imaginarnos como familia-Link se puso frente a Zelda-Niños corriendo por aquí un pequeño travieso escalando un árbol-Link movía sus brazos en forma de dramatización, Zelda soltó una pequeña sonrisa-Yo correteándolos y una hermosa madre esperando a su sexto hijo

-SEXTO?-dijo Zelda horrorizada

Link arqueo su ceja con la mayor inocencia del mundo. Qué tenía de malo tener seis hijos o más?. Zelda recobro la postura.

-De verdad planeas una gran familia-Dijo Zelda sintiéndose un poco mareada.

-Si-Dijo Link mientras se le acercaba demasiado, cuando estuvo frente a frente le tomo de las muñecas mirándola fijamente a los ojos-Pero solo contigo.

Link le propicio un beso a Zelda que ella correspondió bastante bien, libero sus muñecas y llevo sus manos al cuello de Link, mientras el ojiazul la atraía hacia el tomándole su cintura, ambos tenían sus cuerpos pegados, tanto que podían sentir la respiración del otro agitándose gracias al intenso beso que disfrutaban. Se separaron lentamente para recuperar la respiración y sus miradas se encontraron.

Ahora Zelda tomo de la muñeca de Link y tiro de ella para llevarlo dentro del castillo.

-No creo que sea apropiado que nos vean así-Dijo Zelda mientras caminaba todavía sosteniendo la mano de Link

-Zelda, a mi realmente no me importa lo que piensen ellos

-Pero mi corona esta en juego si me ven así-Reclamo Zelda

-Acaso te importa mas la corona que lo que sientes?-Dijo Link frunciendo el ceño

-Desde luego que no!, pero tengo un pueblo por el cual preocuparme y ese pueblo es mi prioridad-Dijo mirando fijamente a Link tratando de mantener la calma

Sin darse cuenta ambos habían subido las escaleras mientras discutían

-No se tu Zelda-Decía Link aun frunciendo el ceño-Pero yo estoy seguro de que tu eres la persona con la que voy a pasar el resto de mi vida. Y no tengo miedo de ocultarlo!

-Yo tampoco tengo miedo!-Dijo Zelda también frunciendo el ceño

-Así? Pues DEMUESTRALO-Dijo Link en tono desafiante

En un instante Zelda se abalanzó sobre Link, dándole el beso mas salvaje que ninguno de los dos había tenido nunca. En un parpadeo Link tenía a Zelda contra la puerta devorando su cuello y ella ahogando suspiro tras suspiro. En un intento desesperado Zelda encontró la perilla y abrió la puerta causando que ambos cayeran al piso.

La tiara de Zelda y la típica gorra de las ropas del héroe quedaron en el suelo mientras que los jóvenes se devoraban uno al otro. Link se inclino y cargo a Zelda hacía la cama no sin antes asegurarse de cerrar la puerta y sellarla.

Ambos se besaban en la cama acostados salvajemente. El cabello de Link mas revuelto que nunca, el peinado de Zelda estaba desecho dejando su cabello suelto. Pero cuando menos lo notaban, se desvestían el uno al otro, se acariciaban desesperadamente y no sabían como parar.

Entre suspiros y suspiros y miradas encontradas lo supieron. Estaban listos.

Quizás nunca sabrían como termino el baile de calabazas, pero ni a uno ni a otro le interesaban. Pasaron toda la noche juntos.

* * *

><p>El sol daba muestras de su presencia molestándole los ojos a la Princesa de Hyrule. Quien pesadamente tuvo que abrir sus parpados. Viendo todo borroso a su alrededor y era chistoso, parecía que un huracán había pasado por la habitación, pero quizás solo era el efecto de ver borroso. Se tallo los ojos hasta que vio claramente y ahogo un grito.<p>

Evidentemente todo estaba tirado. El armario, las cortinas, la mesa, algunos libros estaban caídos de la estantería y al recordar su noche toda su cara se tiño de un rojo tomate, por suerte pudo notar que era su habitación. Se llevo sus manos a la boca en forma de que no podía creerlo y horrorizada volteo a su cuerpo, estaba tapada por una sabana y bajo la sabana sin negarlo se encontraba su cuerpo desnudo, y aun sin poderlo creer volteo a su derecha para encontrarse con un rubio dormido bocabajo dejando ver su espada desnuda con un rostro de angelical. Ahogo otro grito.

Recordaba todo perfectamente en especial lo placentero que se sintió y sintió un mareo al recordar ese lado de ella. Jamás se había encontrado tan salvaje y tan… llena de ganas de…

Pero un pensamiento lleno su mente. Había desaparecido del baile de las calabazas con Link, este era su fin, todos iban a sospechar, Impa le iba a dar la reprimenda de su vida y el primer ministro la iba a echar a la calle. Rápidamente se paro y se puso su bata que yacía en el suelo, y con todos los nervios comenzó a recoger todo y a acomodar cada libro. Coloco con gran esfuerzo las cortinas y puso todo en su lugar. Cuando se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación.

-Un—Un momento-Dijo Zelda horrorizada mientras miraba a Link acostado. Tomo de la colcha que estaba tirada y con eso cubrió el cuerpo de su prometido y corrió a abrir la puerta. Afortunadamente era una sirvienta

-Princesa, Lady Impa quiere que la visite en su habitación-Dijo la sirvienta con una sonrisa timida

Esto era todo. Hasta aquí había llegado. Era el fin. Impa la mataría en su habitación fuera de testigos, esa era la única explicación.

-S-Si en un instante estoy ahí-Asintió Zelda, la sirvienta hizo una pequeña reverencia y dispuso de irse-E-espera!-Dijo Zelda, la sirvienta volteo a verle-No quiero servicios en mi habitación hoy, ni quiero que nadie se atreva a entrar, necesito tiempo a solas.

La sirvienta asintió e hizo su reverencia de nuevo y esta vez se fue caminando por el pasillo y Zelda observándola hasta que se perdiera en lo profundo. Entro de nuevo a la habitación no sin antes ponerle seguro otra vez y se dispuso a ponerse pijama y usar la bata otra vez, busco en un cajón de su escritorio y encontró la llave.

Le hecho una ultima mirada a Link que parecía súbdito en su sueño. Y salió de la habitación cerrándolo con llave. Esta era la única forma de que nadie entrara por equivocación y que nadie viera salir a Link de ahí.

Caminaba silenciosamente a su destino, preparada para morir, no sin antes tener un buen argumento el cual iba armando mientras caminaba, admitía que temblaba un poco, en especial porque cuando veía a Impa molesta ella solía decir "No me conoces enojada, Princesa" y tragaba saliva, porque ya bastante aterrorizadora era estando molesta…

Se encontró ante la puerta y dio un suspiro antes de tocar suavemente la puerta, sí, tocaba suavemente la puerta de su siguiente asesino, quizás su destino siempre fue morir asesinada.

-Pase

Zelda trato de analizar el tono de voz de Impa, pero sin suerte no pudo encontrar nada, aparte que sería mas sospechoso si se demoraba en entrar, giro la perilla y entro, cerrando la puerta tras de si encontrando a Impa en su cama, recostada sobre sus almohadas y cubriendo de sus pechos para abajo con una sabana. Zelda arqueo una ceja.

-"Quizás primero esta en esa posición para analizarme psicológicamente y que yo suelte la sopa por mi misma, después sacara un cuchillo de la sabana y con un movimiento sheikah me atacara"-Pensó Zelda-Me llamaste?-El silenció y la voz de sus pensamientos la mataba y tensaba su cuerpo

-Si-Dijo Impa llevándose una mano a la cabeza, entre cerro un ojo en forma de dolor- No sabes cual es el antídoto que usa Telma, la del bar, para la jaqueca? Creo que no debí haber bebido demasiado ron…

Zelda se quedo boquiabierta, Era en serio esto? En serio?

-No-Dijo Zelda tratando de no mostrar ninguna sorpresa en su voz

-Supongo que enviare a alguien al pueblo-Dijo Impa serena-Lo siento por hacerte venir hasta acá, no quería que nadie del castillo me viera a así, pero le diré a Neireth que vaya al pueblo por el antídoto

-Esta bien-Dijo Zelda sintiéndose triunfante

-Tuviste una buena noche?-Preguntó Impa desinteresada, Zelda supuso que era debido a la jaqueca

-Estuvo Bien.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Impa llevándose las manos y colocándolas al lado de su cabeza

-Necesitas algo?

-No, llamare a Neireth, yo me retiraría si fuera tu, esta jaqueca me pone de malhumor y—

-Bien-Dijo Zelda cortándole la inspiración a Impa-Nos vemos

Zelda salió rápidamente de la habitación antes de que Impa pudiera decir algo. Cerro la puerta y se inclino sobre ella, tenía la respiración agitada, Acaso esto era una broma? Realmente Impa se había emborrachado y no se dio cuenta de nada?

No lo sabía, pero por primera vez ser ignorante la hacía sentir feliz, se fue dando pequeños brincos de felicidad hacía su cuarto. Antes de introducir la llave se aseguro de que nadie estuviera por el pasillo. Y por fin entro.

Mientras entraba se comenzó a desvestir de nuevo, dejando cada prenda tirada conforme a su paso, miro a Link, el flojo ni si quiera se había movido un centímetro, le quito toda la colcha de encima y se volvió a recostar a su lado. Haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y por instinto, le empezó a acariciar el cabello, memorizando cada aspecto de su rostro angelical. Se sentía tan tranquila a su lado, se sentía tan afortunada de escuchar su respiración y acariciar esa salvaje melena. Zelda era la única afortunada aquí.

Cerró los ojos, cerró los ojos para sentir, para oír, su respiración, grabarla en su mente y egoístamente tenerla para ella sola. Temiendo que todo fuese un sueño volvió a abrir sus ojos encontrando unos ojos azules mirándola fijamente.

-Hace cuanto estas despierta?-Preguntó Link perezosamente ahogando un bostezo

-Bastante-Dijo Zelda con una sonrisa formada en su rostro

-Lo siento-Las mejillas de Link se tornaron un poco rosas

Link estiro su brazo y tomo la cintura de Zelda atrayéndola hacía el, le dio un beso en el hombro y la volvió a mirar.

-Podríamos quedarnos en este momento para siempre?-Preguntó Link mirando a Zelda a los ojos

Zelda seguía mirando y tardo un momento en contestar, meditando su respuesta.

-No-Dijo suavemente mientras le acariciaba el rostro-Porque vienen mejores…-Susurró

Link le sonrió tiernamente y tomo la mano con la cual Zelda lo acariciaba para darle un pequeño beso en su mano. Pero cuando la volvió a mirar su mirada cambio drásticamente.

Se levanto y puso sus puños a los costados de Zelda, recargándose sobre ellos.

-Sabes? No es mala idea hacer el amor por los mañanas.

-Mira nomas!-Dijo Zelda, mientras su rostro de tornaba de un rojo carmesí-Te acabas de levantar y ya estas exigiendo, me rehusó, tomare una ducha.

Se deshizo de Link y se levanto. Link sonrió pícaramente

-Tampoco es mala idea hacer el amor en la ducha-Susurró

Zelda lo miró a un roja.

-Te espero adentro…-Murmuro mientras se adentraba a su propio baño

Y Link sin pensárselo dos veces se levantó rápidamente para entrar por la misma puerta por donde Zelda había cruzado…

* * *

><p>Pasaron dos semanas desde aquellos acontecimientos, Zelda jamás recibió ninguna queja de su repentino desaparecimiento y Link se había quedado con ella en el castillo.<p>

Los Ordonianos dejaron la ciudadela después de dos días del baile, ya que recibieron un tour por la ciudadela y dentro del castillo. Para la felicidad de Zelda Y Link todos se fueron bastantes felices y satisfechos.

Pronto empezaron los planes para su matrimonio, ninguno de los dos quería una ceremonia grande, pero era parte de la tradición familiar de Zelda hacerlo frente toda el pueblo, ya que "El pueblo es considerado nuestra familia". Impa era la más estresada de acuerdo este asunto, ella decidió organizar la boda de Zelda y por lo tanto se iba a encargar absolutamente de todo.

Y para la pareja todo parecía perfecto, ya no tenían que ocultar su romance aunque debían de ser prudentes acerca de sus besos pero ahora se tomaban de las manos cuando daban sus pequeños paseos por el jardín del castillo.

Zelda decidió todavía no decirle al pueblo acerca de su compromiso, quería darles una sorpresa, pero eso era otra cosa de lo cual Impa se encargaría.

-Esto parece un cuento de hadas-Decía Link mientras que con una navaja tallaba en un Árbol "Link + Zelda" y lo encerraba en un corazón

Zelda se encontraba debajo de la sombra del árbol muy entretenida en su lectura. Bajo su libro para mirarlo y responder.

-Si esto es un cuento de hadas me alegro de que lo viva contigo-Zelda le dedicó una sonrisa

Pero antes de que Link pudiera corresponderle llego una sirvienta y dijo:

-Joven Link, le buscan en la puerta principal del castillo. Es alguien que dice ser de Ordon

Link miro a Zelda en espera de una respuesta. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Yo te espero aquí-Dijo Zelda finalmente

-Voy para haya-Dijo Link

La sirvienta hizo su reverencia y Link fue tras de ella, su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas, quién iba a venir de Ordon hasta el castillo para hablar con el? Qué era tan urgente? Por qué no enviaron una carta?

Pero su corazón paro en seco cuando vio a Ilia parada en la sala, mirando fijamente todas las decoraciones.

La sirvienta volvió a hacerle una reverencia a Link y se perdió entre las puertas. Ilia miro a Link y Link notaba algo diferente en su mirada.

-Link, tenemos que hablar-Dijo una Ilia seria

Link nunca había detectado ese tono de voz en Ilia. Y eso no era nada bueno…

-De acuerdo-Dijo Link desviando su mirada a otra puerta-Pero no aquí

Ambos entraron a la habitación que Link estaba mirando, era tan solo otra pequeña sala, con un gran sofa y unos sillones individuales, las paredes estaban tapizadas por estanterías y libros, y un cuadro raro. Link miro expectante a Ilia.

-Link, últimamente has sido muy rudo conmigo-Dijo Ilia dándole una mirada de reproche, Link frunció su ceño-Desde infantes siempre he estado para ti y te he dedicado mi niñez, te he dedicado mi vida! Pero aun así no me ves igual, Por qué Link? Por qué?

Ilia había rompido en llanto, Link por un lado al verla llorar se sintió un poco culpable, pero no dijo nada, ya que parecía que Ilia tenía más que decir.

-Eres el amor de mi vida Link, te amo demasiado-Decía Ilia mientras se acercaba a el-Debes de estar a mi lado-Ilia le tomo de las manos

-No, de hecho, no debo-Link por fin tomaba la palabra

-Y qué cuando me salvaste? A caso fue todo fingido? A caso me ayudaste a recuperar la memoria porque si?-Decía Ilia aun con lagrimas en los ojos

-Me sentía responsable Ilia, y no solo fue a ti, salve a los niños y a todo Hyrule, era mí deber-Explicó Link

-P-pero ahora eres mas distante y—

-Porque tu cambiaste demasiado al regresar de eso-Dijo Link que empezaba a desesperarse

-Porque desde que ella entro a nuestras vidas tod—

-No metas a Zelda en esto!-Dijo Link bastante enojado-Ella no tiene la culpa de algo que tu creaste! Y si solo viniste a decirme esto pues tu viaje fue una perdida de tiempo-Decía Link mientras se apartaba de Ilia y caminaba a la puerta

-Debes de estar conmigo-Repitió Ilia en sollozos

-Ya basta Ilia-Link estiro su mano pero cuando rozo la perilla con sus dedos…

-Link, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo

Link abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y sintió que por primera vez sus orejas puntiagudas le fallaban.

-Qué?...

Ilia se dejo caer en el sillón, soltando absolutamente todo

-…Por eso debes de estar conmigo

-Estas mintiendo-Dijo Link aun no saliendo del shock

-No-Dijo Ilia seca-Tengo todos los síntomas

-Yo sé que mientes Ilia, es una broma pesada que te aseguro que si sigues no te la voy a perdonar

-No estoy jugando, Link

Link se dejo caer en un sofá individual llevándose las manos a la cabeza

-En serio Ilia esto no es divertido…

-Ya te lo dije no esto—

-Desde cuando sabes esto?-Pregunto un Link desesperado

-Hace cuatro días-Ilia callo-Pero los síntomas comenzaron desde el día del baile de calabazas en Hyrule

-Estas mintiendo-Repetía Link en susurros-Corta con esto Ilia, no es nada sano lo que me estas causando

-Ya te dije que esto no es un juego!

Hubo un silencio abundante que duro varios minutos, pero para Link, el mundo había parado, de hecho, no estaba pensando en nada, la cabeza le dolía y sus sentidos estaban tan revueltos como sus pensamientos…Hasta que llego una palabra que le rompió el corazón.

Zelda …

No, no podía dejar a Zelda, absolutamente por nada, no podía. Sentía como su cuerpo estaba temblando, como lentamente sentía que se quebraba y que el mundo venía encima

-Te mandare una pensión cada semana…-Empezó a decir Link

-Qué?-Dijo Ilia exasperada-Estas loco! Este bebé va a crecer dentro de un ambiente familiar, además, que pensarían de mi en Ordon si me vieran manteniendo a un bebé sola?

-A mi no me concierne lo que piensen de ti Ilia-Dijo Link levantándose del sillón

-Pues debería-Decía Ilia mientras también se paraba-Debería de importarte lo que piensen de tu futura esposa!

-Mi futura esposa? De verdad que estas mal-Link la miro desafiante-Ni si quiera estoy seguro de que ese bebé sea mio!

-Oooh claro que es tuyo-Dijo Ilia alzando la voz mientras que Link le hacía señas para que hablara mas despacio-Recuerdas el baile de calabazas en Ordon? Pues resulta que te emborrachaste y si, hicimos el amor, toda la noche, nomás que tu pequeña cabeza de chorlito no logra recordarlo

Link llevo sus manos a la cabeza y empezó a apretárselas como si este fuera un sueño o algo que quisiera reprimir y después de un tiempo dijo:

-No pienso ir contigo a Ordon ni pienso casarme contigo, si quieres te mando una pensión o-

-Entonces no me dejas alternativa-Dijo Ilia desafiante-Tendré que hablar con—

-Zelda?-Interrumpió Link-Ella no te va a creer nada, yo le diré que mientes, le diré todas tus verdades y me va a creer porque sé que digo la verdad!

Ilia rio. Link la miro bastante enfadado. A qué se debía esa risa cínica?

-No, de hecho-Se formo una sonrisa malvada en el rostro de Ilia-Verás, la noche del baile de las calabazas, yo investigué bastante de tu querida Zelda, es demasiado sorprendente como corren los chismes inclusive dentro de la ciudadela

Link la miraba con desprecio

-Supieras de lo que me entere… su corona esta en juego, las malas lenguas dicen que la tienen aun bajo observación, curioso, no? Tanto cuidado que simula tener…

-Vete al grano, Ilia-Decía un Link furioso que apretaba sus puños en un intento de no golpear a una mujer

-Bien, resumiendo, conocí al primer ministro-Link sintió helado, demasiado helado, sintió su cuerpo inmóvil, de nuevo sentía aquella sensación de que el mundo se paraba-No conocer conocer, pero me dio una forma de contactarlo, y verás, como tu querida Princesa aun sigue en juego, sería una pena que el ministro se enterada de que su novio tiene un hijo con otra mujer, de otro pueblo, vaya escandalo dentro de la realeza verdad?

Link sentía su cuerpo frágil, sentía que si lo empujabas se rompería en pedazos.

-Que pena, la princesa destituida, viviría en la calle, y todo por tu culpa. Todo por no medirte y no hacerme caso cuando te lo advertí, todo por no prestarle atención a la única persona que te ama

Link tuvo que volver a sentarse. De verdad sentía que todo se acababa, todo era demasiado bueno. Sentía las lágrimas venir, sentía decepción y asco. Se sentía una completa escoria.

-Y qué quieres que haga?-Dijo Link recargando su cara en sus dos manos

-Oh ya te lo dije, nos casaremos y tendremos a nuestro primer hijo-Decía Ilia mientras se inclinaba hacía Link-Ya verás que te darás cuenta de cuanto me amas Link, solo necesitas tiempo, yo lo sé…

-Yo…yo-Decía Link mientras apartaba a Ilia suavemente

-Tienes que abandonar a Zelda en este mismo instante

-Estas mal!-Replicó Link quien abría sus ojos desmesuradamente-N-No puedo

-Si, si puedes-Dijo Ilia indiferente

Link la miro a los ojos, con una tristeza enorme. Estaba pálido, y él se sentía vacío.

-Ilia… si tanto me amas, me darás más tiempo…

Ilia lo miro por unos minutos y tras un suspiro dijo:

-De acuerdo, tienes hasta mañana en la tarde, estaré con Telma y no le puedes decir nada a la "Princesa" hasta que este yo presente, entendido?

Link asintió, Ilia soltó otro suspiro

-De acuerdo, me voy

Ilia intento propiciarle un beso a Link pero el volteo la cara.

-Espero que aprecies que te estoy teniendo paciencia-Dijo con su ceño fruncido

Link cerró los ojos esperando que esto fuera una pesadilla y nada mas, y escucho como Ilia estrellaba la puerta enojada.

Se dejo caer en el sillón otra vez aun sin creerlo todo, en nada quería creer, quería abrazar a su Zelda y pensar que todo era una broma. Pero no…

Ideas se le pasaban por la mente, una fuga con Zelda! Pero no, Zelda jamás dejaría a su pueblo.

Quizás… quizás si el huía y no le decía nada a ninguna! Pero… si Ilia se enteraba le diría al ministro y echarían a Zelda.

Sus demás ideas eran tan malas como improbables, y se dio cuenta que no le quedaba nada, que solo se hacía ilusión, miro a la ventana, el sol estaba en otra posición.

Estaba perdiendo tiempo. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo de su último día como prometido de Zelda

-"Le hare el amor"-Pensó mientras se levantaba-"Le haré el amor tantas veces como pueda y le recordare que la amo, la amo con todo lo que soy"

* * *

><p>En ese mismo lugar donde Link había visto por última vez a Zelda se encontraba la Princesa aun leyendo su libro, el atardecer se acercaba, Zelda se despego de sus lecturas y lo miro expectante:<p>

-Quién era Link?

-E-eh eran los padres de Bea! Vinieron a abastecerse de productos a la ciudadela y pasaron a saludar. Detallistas, no?

Zelda sonrió

-Link, si eres nuestro héroe y una gran persona. Por qué no habrían de saludarte cuándo tuviesen oportunidad? Aparte a lo mejor haces mucha falta en Ordon y…

-Por eso no te preocupes, se las pueden arreglar sin mi-Decía Link mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Zelda

Zelda le sonrió y volvió a recobrar su lectura. A Link le agradaba ver leer a Zelda, a veces era divertido por sus expresiones faciales, o algunos ruidos que emitía en media lectura.

Entonces capto, que este sería de los últimos momentos que la vería leer, que compartiría una tarde de felicidad con ella. Como un pequeño acosador, se dedico a oler el cabello de Zelda.

-"Huele a gloria"-Pensó para si mismo, mientras su nariz se desvió por su cuello para encontrase con aquella suave y dedicada piel blanca-"Zelda no necesita ninguna fragancia, ella huele bien por si misma"-Seguía pensando Link

-Eeeh… Link?-Dijo Zelda apartándose de su libro de nuevo-No creo que eso sea muy apropiado aquí.

Zelda se encontró con los ojos profundos de Link, mirándola fijamente como si no hubiera un mañana, solía mirarla amorosamente, pero aquella profundidad no la había visto desde la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Sonrió para si misma, pues sabía que no había nadie mas perfecto que Link.

-Yo… Link necesito decirte algo-Dijo Zelda, Link se sorprendió pero hizo un ademán para que continuara-Creo que… creo que realmente estoy enamorada de ti

Por un momento Link se quebró dentro de si mismo, toda su alma estaba hecha pedazos, por qué exactamente en estos momentos Zelda tenía que confesarse? Por qué las diosas le hacían esto?

-Veras…-Continuo Zelda-Yo de verdad siento que te amo, nunca he amado a alguien, no de esta manera, de verdad Link, de verdad te amo y perdón pero… lo hago y siempre lo haré

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo-Decía Link mientras acariciaba las rosadas mejillas de Zelda

-Lo digo porque quiero que esto perdure por siempre-Dijo Zelda mirándole fijamente-No tengo miedo de confesarte esto, porque estoy segura que te elegiría a ti sobre todo, es decir, si me enamorara de alguien, estoy complacida de que seas tu…-Decía Zelda pensando que aun no se explicaba lo suficiente

Pero a Link le parecía tierno que sus mejillas se cambiaban a un tono más intenso. Al fin, Zelda tuvo una educación diferente a las demás, siempre estuvo reservando sus sentimientos y expresiones, y Link suponía que ahora que sabía como realmente se sentía no sabía como expresarlo.

-Solo quiero que sepas que estoy perfectamente bien si tu no sientes lo mismo-Dijo Zelda terminando de hablar

-No, yo también estoy seguro de que te amo, Zelda, te lo digo todos los días, todas las noches antes de dormir, cuando hacemos el amor, cuando miramos las estrellas…

-Oh Link…

Zelda se arrojó a los brazos de Link apenas controlándose, se hundió en el con un profundo abrazo, feliz de que el amor de su vida correspondiera sus tímidos sentimientos.

-Tranquila-Decía Link mientras le acariciaba la espalda

Después de un rato acogedor estando los dos tranquilos en aquella posición ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la cocina, donde nadie estaba.

Link y Zelda tenían un secreto, cuando no encontraban a ningún cocinero se aproximaban al refrigerador a comer los postres que quedaban. Se daban cucharadas el uno a otro y soltaban risitas como si estuvieran cometiendo un crimen muy divertido. Abandonaron la cocina de puntillas y llegaron al cuarto de Zelda, tirándose sobre la cama de ella, Zelda saco un libro y comenzó a leérselo a Link, Link se acomodó sobre el regazo de Zelda escuchándola leerle.

Eran de esas tardes que Link disfrutaba pasar con Zelda, y el esperaba que eso también pasara viceversa. Zelda para su lectura y se dedico a acariciar el cabello de Link, Link por su parte sentía una inmensa relajación siempre que Zelda hacía eso

-Creo que te ves adorable con esa expresión en el rostro-Dijo Zelda finalmente

Se quedaron lo que restaba de la tarde platicando de diversos temas que a nadie le importaría en lo absoluto, ambos no se pudieron resistir e hicieron el amor hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieron más. Link paso la noche mirando a Zelda dormir, memorizando sus facciones, cada pedazo de su cuerpo, guardando todo eso dentro de su memoria y corazón.

Morfeo no le permitía entrar a su reino, quizás porque llevaba demasiadas preocupaciones en si mismo, realmente no tenía idea de que le iba a decir a Zelda, ni quería imaginarse como se iba a poner ella. Relajo sus hombros un rato y entre pensamiento y pensamiento por fin cayó dormido.

* * *

><p>Era de día y como siempre Zelda se levantaba antes que Link, tomaba de su bata y salía de su habitación encerrando a Link bajo llave.<p>

Bajaba las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, darle los buenos días a todos y esperaba cinco minutos para que le dieran un café cargado. Agarraba la taza y subía hasta su habitación de nuevo. Al entrar aseguraba la puerta con seguro y se iba a la gran ventana de su habitación que daba cara al jardín del castillo, donde usualmente, tomaba su café mientras estaba parada y observaba lo que pasaba fuera de la ventana. Todas las mañanas que amanecía al lado de Link repetía el procedimiento anterior.

De repente sintió como unos brazos la rodearon. Link la había agarrado desprevenida.

-Buenos días dormilón-Sonrió Zelda mientras disfrutaba del cálido abrazo

Link le bajo un poco la bata a Zelda descubriendo su hombro izquiero donde planto pequeños besos.

-Es raro verte levantado tan temprano sabes?-Dijo Zelda bromeando y volteándose hacia él.

Se dieron un pequeño beso mañanero y después ambos se ducharon. Tenían una serie de actividades hoy. Entre ellas bañar a sus caballos. Actividad que ambos siempre disfrutaban, porque parecía que también había química entre Merle y Epona. Después se dedicaron a estar en la biblioteca, Link había adoptado el gusto de leer, algo que Zelda celebraba, ya que ambos podían sentarse frente al fuego y disfrutar de una buena lectura y después discutir de ella.

Pero las horas pasaban y Link no podía evitar mirar el reloj, temiendo que su destino llegase pronto, sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba de acuerdo a las manecillas que avanzaban, el ambiente cálido desaparecía lentamente, tornándose frio y distante.

El ya no sabía que actitud tomar ante Zelda, debía seguir siendo normal con ella? Es decir, repetirle que la amaba, abrazarla y observarla con amor, o debía empezar a ser distante? Para así no lastimarla tanto?. Link se sentía bastante confundido, algo que evidentemente Zelda pudo captar. Quizás si hablaba con Zelda antes de que llegara Ilia y Zelda prometía guardar el secreto…

-Sucede algo Link?

Link se quedo helado, esta era su oportunidad para empezar…

Pero la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, dejando ver a la misma sirvienta de ayer.

-Joven Link, le busca la misma persona de ayer, la de Ordon

Link se quedo perplejo

-Son los padres de Bea?-Decía Zelda mientras se levantaba-Oh, estaría tan encantada de saludarlos también

-N-no-Dijo Link poniéndose a la altura de Zelda-Es decir, yo los traeré para acá, si

Zelda solo lo miro arqueando una ceja

-Esta bien-Dijo finalmente

Link asintió y siguió a la sirvienta justo como ayer, desapareciendo tras la puerta que daba la bienvenida a la biblioteca, Zelda bufo.

Por qué Link actuaba tan raro? Claro él siempre es lindo, detallista, quizás si ella le hablara a los demás de él pensarían que es ficticio.

Más sin embargo Zelda sabía perfectamente que algo pasaba, desde ayer que regreso de la visita con la familia de Bea, venía mas pálido de lo normal, aunque después recobro su actitud normal, pero en estas ultimas horas no pudo notar el cambio de "sabor" de Link

-"Habré hecho algo mal?"-Se preguntaba para si misma.

Pero la verdad que estos últimos días al lado de Link era como vivir en el cielo, jamás llego a pensar que ella expresaría tanto por una persona, que ella podría tener tantos sentimientos por alguien y llegar a comunicarse correctamente. La verdad que la presencia de Link la hacía más fuerte, pues a su lado no le temía a nada.

Ella sabía que Link era el indicado, por eso le dio todo de ella. Y la verdad que se sentía segura de unirse a Link en matrimonio, el sería el padre perfecto y un Rey perfecto.

La puerta de la biblioteca se volvió a abrir dejando ver a Link y Ilia detrás de él.

-Link-Zelda se levanto en seco-..Ilia?

-Zelda, tenemos que hablar-Dijo Link con un tono más frio que nunca. Zelda sintió como el corazón se le paraba en seco.

-Ss-si claro…-Decía Zelda sin despegar la mirada de Link-Pero… Ilia?

Link dio un gran suspiro

-Ella tiene que estar aquí-Se notaba que Link decía esto a regañadientes

Ilia le sonrió a Zelda. Zelda no podía interpretar que clase de sonrisa era esa. Pero realmente se sentía asustada.

-Nuestro compromiso-Link comenzó a hablar-Que diga, el compromiso-Link apretó fuerte sus ojos-Esta cancelado-Dijo firmemente.

Zelda sintió como si le hubieran arrojado agua fría. Que clase de broma era esta?

-Qué… Qué quieres decir?-Zelda se llevo una mano a la boca

-Se acabó todo entre nosotros, hemos llegado a nuestro fin-Decía Link mientras seguía apretando sus ojos incapaz de ver a Zelda.

Zelda, aun no pudiéndolo creer, retrocedió lentamente, dejándose caer en un sillón individual que estaba detrás de ella. Su mirada estaba perdida…

-Yo…-Prosiguió Link mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños-Es decir, Ilia… ella va a tener un hijo mio-Soltó Link rápidamente

Ilia se divertía viendo la escena, Link repitiendo todo lo que ella le ordenó y la Princesa caprichosa trozándose en miles de pedacitos frente a ella. Por fin el Karma estaba haciendo justicia.

-Un hijo?-Dijo Zelda al fin mirando a Link con los ojos llorosos-Vas a tener un… hijo? Oh por dios Link-Se llevo la mano de nuevo a su boca ahogando un sollozo

Link sentía como la respiración se le agitaba, como sentía que toda felicidad era robada, como momentos inigualables nunca regresarían. Sentía que la felicidad era algo que nunca iba ser capaz de volver a sentir.

-…Y estoy dispuesto a formar una familia con ella. Porque la amo-Decía Link aun apretando sus puños al punto que estaba seguro que le iba a sangrar

La sonrisa de Ilia se hizo aun más grande. El corazón de Zelda se contrajo aun más, sentía como las lágrimas se avecinaban. Y Link tenía que seguir fingiendo.

-Y ahorita mismo parto a Ordon… con mi futura esposa-Decía mientras agarraba a Ilia por la cintura y ella posaba su mano sobre el pecho de Link-No esperes que regrese, Zelda, tu no le harías bien a mi familia, no me busques por favor, estaré concentrado amando a Ilia por el resto de mis días.

Link decía esto con una rabia consigo misma. Ilia se sentía satisfecha ante todo. Zelda apenas podía respirar. No podía mirar a ninguno a los ojos, esto tenía que ser una broma muy cruel, muy cruel…

-Nos vemos, Princesa-Decía Ilia mientras ella misma volteaba a Link y lo empujaba hacía la puerta de la biblioteca

Y Link, contrayendo la respiración y sin mirar atrás, empezó a caminar a su horrible destino…

* * *

><p><strong>La Leyenda de Zelda © NINTENDO<strong>

**Eeeh… no me maten *se oculta en un baúl***

**AAh si… lo de al principio de la conversación de Link y Zelda lo puse por comentarios como _"Por qué se llama la Leyenda de Zelda si Link hace todo?" "Zelda no hace nada es una p*rra"_ bueno, esa es mi opinión acerca de estos comentarios.**

**Saludos a todos y gracias por todo el amor que de verdad aprecio:3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

Amarraron a Epona a una carreta, Link montó sobre ella e Ilia se sentó dentro de la carreta observándolo. Link no le había dirigido la palabra a Ilia desde que le relato su historia a Zelda e Ilia continuaba siendo "considerada" ya que le daría un pequeño tiempo al joven antes de reaccionar como Ilia se lo merecía.

Minutos después Link le dio la orden a Epona de avanzar, pasaron la ciudadela para encontrarse con la pradera de Hyrule, Ilia dispuesta a regresar a casa y Link aun no creyendo lo que pasaba. Durante el camino Ilia lanzó algunas palabras a Link, pero Link no se iba a dedicar a escucharla. Ilia no merecía nada, ni si quiera que le dedicaran pensamientos.

Llegaron a Ordon al caer la noche, Link se paso directamente al pueblo a dejar a Ilia, Ilia le dijo unas palabras que Link no volvió a escuchar, libero a Epona del carruaje y sin decir nada se regreso a su casa, donde no había estado por semanas, no quería cruzarse con nadie ni si quiera verlos. No tenía humor para hacer nada.

Se bajo de Epona no sin antes acicalarla, y se dispuso a entrar en su casa, para tirarse en su cama durante días y morir lentamente.

* * *

><p>-Alguien ha visto a Zelda?-Preguntaba Impa en la cocina<p>

-No-Dijeron al unisono los cocineros y sirvientes que se encontraban dentro.

-Gracias.

Impa no veía a Zelda desde la tarde que terminó de limpiar los caballos con Link. Tampoco habían rastros del rubio, ni uno ni otro se encontraba en su respectiva habitación, ni en sus tantos paseos por el jardín, los guardias dijeron que no salieron a la ciudadela. Solo quedaba otro lugar donde Zelda podría estar: La Biblioteca.

Entro sin tocar y todo estaba a oscuras, encendió las luces y vio a Zelda sentada en un sillón mirando a lo lejos.

-Zelda... Qué haces sola y a oscuras?-Decía Impa mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura y arqueaba una ceja-Y dónde esta Link?

Impa volteo a todos lados en busca del joven, pero no había rastro de que estuviera cerca, sus ojos se volvieron a posar en la princesa que parecía que no se había percatado de que Impa estaba a su lado.

-Eeem… Sucede algo Zelda?

Se acercó lentamente a ella, pero seguía igual, mirando a lo lejos con una respiración profunda, su rostro no expresaba nada. Se agacho para quedar a su misma altura y le tomo las manos a Zelda mirándola con ojos de madre.

-Zelda, dime que sucede querida

Pero Zelda seguía sin responder.

-Zelda, hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-Decía Impa mientras la seguía mirando fijamente. Pero al parecer Zelda seguía sin percatarse de su presencia.

Minutos después la Princesa se deslizo suavemente del sillón, marchándose sin responder a Impa y esta sola mirándole, mientras caminaba a la puerta de salida Impa se dedico a seguirla, pero con un ademan Zelda provoco que un estante casi le cayera encima a la Sheikah, que con un rápido movimiento se apartó para no recibir el impacto. Cuando volvió a voltear se percato de que Zelda ya había salido. Corrió a la puerta y miro por los pasillos, pero no había rastros de la Princesa...

* * *

><p>Pasaron dos meses desde lo ocurrido, las cosas en Hyrule marchaban bien, la Princesa todos los días mejoraba su magia y habilidad para pelear. Aun no había hablado con alguien del tema ni si quiera Impa al menos que fueran acerca de temas de Hyrule, el castillo y si tenían suerte, el clima.<p>

Pasaba los días dentro de su habitación, leyendo en la biblioteca o entrenando. Llevaba sus alimentaciones básicas y recayó en los viejos hábitos de ser callada y distante. Y en aquellos dos meses ya llevaba cinco propuestas de matrimonio de cinco príncipes de tierras lejanas, que Zelda los rechazo sin pensarlo que llego hasta correrlos del castillo.

-Zelda no puedes ser así con todos los Príncipes-Dijo Impa mientras veía como Zelda cerraba las puertas principales del castillo, rechazando al tercero del mes

Zelda pareció no escuchar y se dirigió hacía la biblioteca, Impa la siguió

-Sabes muy bien que necesitas del matrimonio para convertirte en reina, de otra forma todo lo que tu padre cultivo en estos años no habrá servido de nada

Pero Zelda seguía caminando, indiferente

-Tu madre estaría muy decepcionada de ti…-Dijo Impa en susurro, pero lo suficientemente audible para la Princesa

Zelda paro en seco

-Y cómo sabes tu lo que mi madre hubiera querido?

Impa podía notar algo de odio en las palabras de Zelda, Zelda continuaba dándole la espalda. Impa estaba sorprendida, Zelda jamás le había hablado así.

-Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?-Impa frunció el ceño

-No…-Dijo Zelda mientras se volteaba para encarar a Impa-Cómo te atreves TU a hablarme así

Zelda tenía una extraña mirada de odio, apretando los puños, Impa la miraba extrañada, como si ella fuera otra Princesa, una impostora

-Basta, Zelda-Dijo Impa frunciendo el ceño, su paciencia se estaba terminando

-Princesa Zelda para ti-Una sonrisa cínica en su rostro

En un arrebato de furia, Impa corrió hacía Zelda dispuesta a atacarla de un puñetazo, pero Zelda sin esfuerzo de movió rápidamente y la tomo de la muñeca para torcerla. Impa hizo un movimiento con su pie pero Zelda lo detuvo, murmuro unas palabras e Impa empezó a sentir un dolor irracional. Zelda la soltó e Impa se retorcía en el piso

-No es en esto…-Decía Impa con la respiración entrecortada-En lo que deberías de usar tu magia

-Debería de correrte del castillo-Decía Zelda caminando alrededor de ella, ignorándola-Pero como te guardo un sentimiento, te permitiré seguir quedándote

Ahora Impa era la de la mirada de odio, retorciéndose en el piso y Zelda mirándola indiferentemente. Zelda le dedico una última mirada, pero se dispuso a entrar a la biblioteca y al momento de cerrar las puertas Impa dejo de sentir el dolor

Impa respiraba agitadamente y tenía la frente sudorosa, el cuerpo le dolía, se arrastró hacía la pared y recargándose intento levantarse, pero al ponerse de pie volvió a caer, para su suerte una sirvienta iba pasando y corrió a ayudarle, Impa se recargaba en ella

-Por favor háblale a Neireth

La sirvienta asintió y dejo a Impa descansando sobre una silla aun sintiendo un poco de dolor corriendo sobre su cuerpo, su respiración comenzaba a regularse, una sirvienta hizo su aparición

-Me llamaba Lady Impa?-Decía mientras hacía una reverencia

-Si-Dijo Impa mientras se sentaba mas a la altura-Necesito dos cosas-La chica la miraba atentamente-Investígame que acontecimientos han pasado en el castillo desde el baile de Ordon hasta hoy y prepárame mi traje de civil

La sirvienta la miro por un momento

-Podría ser mas especifica con acontecimientos?

-Quiero que me investigues desde quien entrego el correo hasta las _visitas._

La sirvienta le miro extrañada pero asintió

-Y Neireth, necesito esto con total confidencialidad

* * *

><p>-Buen día Link-Dijo Ivan quien veía al rubio acomodar unos troncos de madera<p>

-Buen día Ivan-Decía el rubio indiferente

El niño seguía mirando hacer su trabajo en la granja

-No hemos hablado bastante desde que regresaste de Hyrule

Pero Link continúo haciendo sus trabajos y el niño tan solo le observaba, paciente esperando una respuesta, pero al no ver resultado rompió el silencio

-Te apetece practicar con la espada hoy?-Dijo Iván esperanzado

-No hoy Iván, estoy ocupado-Decía Link mientras seguía con sus tareas

-En la noche?

-Si, estoy ocupado

-Iras a ver a la Princesa Zelda otra vez?

Link paro en seco, miro al niño unos momentos y lo tomo de la muñeca arrastrándolo a algún lugar oculto en la granja y con un tono algo histérico le pregunto:

-Cómo lo sabes? Ilia te envió a preguntarme? Cómo sabes esto?

La mirada de Link era algo escalofriante, tanto que Iván tardo en contestar

-Ilia no me ha enviado Link-Link relajo sus músculos-Una noche regrese tarde del bosque con mi papá, le rogué para que me dejara ir a visitarte, toque y toque y no respondías, tampoco estaba Epona y supuse que habías ido con la Princesa

Link soltó un suspiro, ahora se sentía mas tranquilo

-Y qué cuenta la Princesa?-Dijo Iván aprovechando ahora que Link parecía ponerle mas atención

-No he ido a hablarle-Las mejillas de Link se tornaron rosas y un tono de tristeza lo invadió-Ella no sabe que la visito es decir…-Se rasco la nuca-La veo desde la ventana cuando duerme…

Iván se quedo mirándole curioso y Link se sentía algo acosador

-Y por qué no le hablas?

Link miro hacía abajo, avergonzando de si mismo

-Creo… creo que me odia

-Odiarte?-Dijo Iván sorprendido-Link, nadie podría odiarte! Eres genial!

-Gracias por los halagos Iván-Dijo Link mirando al niño-Pero no hay nadie que me odie mas que yo mismo

Link salió de donde se había metido con el niño, Iván lo seguía aún insistiendo en continuar con la conversación

-O sea que ya no eres el amigo de la Princesa?

Link prefirió no responder a esa pregunta. Iván se dio cuenta de que quizás preguntaba cosas indebidas, pero la curiosidad le llenaba la mente de ansiedad, de excitación por conocer la historia del rubio.

-Pensé que amabas a la Princesa…-Dijo Iván en un susurro

-Yo la amo-Dijo Link sin pensarlo y luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, parando todo lo que estaba haciendo.

El niño se le quedo viendo unos instantes, debatiéndose entre si proseguir con las preguntas o mejor cerrar el tema

-Pero… Ilia… ella-Iván se sentía mal hablando del tema pero tenía una pequeña corazonada de que probablemente algo bueno podría salir de esto-Ella fue con mi mamá a pedirle que le hiciera un…

-Un qué?-Dijo Link impaciente

-…Un vestido de novia-Dijo finalmente

Link tan solo miraba al niño con la mirada perdida. Realmente no pensaba, sus pensamientos estaban demasiado desordenados como para reaccionar mientras que Iván se preguntaba si dijo algo indebido

-Así que va en serio con esto…-Dijo Link en un susurro lo suficientemente audible para el niño

-Sabes Link? Ilia siempre te ha querido, desde que tengo memoria

Link se sentía y no sabía porque decepcionado de si mismo

-Y siempre pensé que tú terminarías queriéndole igual, pensaba que se casarían y vivirían juntos

Ambos rubios se miraban mutuamente, Link esperando a que Iván prosiguiera…

-Hasta que llego Zelda-Link se irguió en su asiento-Y la mirabas como nunca habías mirado a nadie

-Mirar? Mirar como?-Pregunto Link confundido

-De la manera que deberías de mirar a Ilia-Dijo Iván tras un suspiro-Lo cierto es que, no vas a querer a Ilia de la manera que has querido a Zelda, Ilia ha tratado por años pero… a Zelda tan solo le costó unos meses

Iván le sonrió a Link, Link se sentía raro, desde cuando un niño sabía de estas cosas?

-Me voy Link-Iván poso su mano en el hombro de Link-Mi madre me ha de estar buscando

El niño salió de la granja y Link se quedo solo con sus pensamientos. Si Iván sabía estas cosas, cuanta gente en el pueblo se ha percatado de su problema?

* * *

><p>Pasaron tres días desde que Impa le dio las órdenes a Neireth. Desde entonces la pobre sirvienta corría por el castillo en busca de información ya que Lady Impa era una persona exigente y le gustaban los trabajos rápidos.<p>

De vez en cuando Impa salía como una ciudadana cualquiera a investigar de los últimos acontecimientos, sobre todo en el baile de calabazas, porque tenía el presentimiento de que todo empezó ahí.

También siempre tuvo el presentimiento de que algo malo pudiera pasar si la Princesa se casaba tan joven, por eso ella decidió mantenerlo en secreto, por si algo malo ocurría nadie juzgaría mal.

Se encontraba en la biblioteca escuchando los informes de Neireth, tal como le ordeno, desde quien entrego el correo hasta las visitas

-Oh y hace dos meses el joven Link tuvo una visita-Dijo Neireth mientras leía la continua lista

-El joven Link?-Dijo Impa con interés quien se inclino para ver el papel que Neireth tenía en las manos

-Si, una joven de su pueblo, Ordon llamada Ilia

-La hija del Mayor Bo-Impa se llevo su mano a su mentón-Cuanto tardo la visita?

-Aproximadamente, cuarenta minutos-Neireth seguía leyendo los reportes-Lo curioso del caso es que regreso el día siguiente y al final de su visita ella se fue con el joven Link

-Link se marcho con ella?

-Así es-Dijo Neireth aun leyendo el reporte-Se reunieron en esta misma habitación con la princesa, según dicen algunos empleados que los vieron entrar, de ahí los dos salieron, pero jamás vieron salir a la princesa

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en el rostro de Impa

-Parece que hemos encontrado una pista-Impa se sentía victoriosa y con ganas de indagar mas-Por favor investiga acerca de esa chica

Neireth junto los papeles y salió de la habitación. Impa se quedo pensando en miles de posibilidades

Acaso alguien envió a la chica? O quizás ella misma tenía malas intenciones? Nunca se vio como una chica mala cuando estaba en Ordon pero tampoco era como si hubiera entablado conversación con ella, tan solo se daban los buenos días o noches y eso era todo.

Pero una idea le cruzo por la mente…habría sido capaz Link de dejar a Zelda por esa chiquilla? Se paro en seco de su asiento, ahora planeaba ir a Ordon a como de lugar.

* * *

><p>Link por fin había terminado sus quehaceres en la granja, era ya de tarde, el anochecer quería hacer su aparición, pero estaba aquella puesta del sol que a veces se dedicaba a ver solo para pensar en su amiga Midna.<p>

Que diría Midna de su situación actual con Zelda? Probablemente lo golpearía y encontraría una solución. Midna tendría el _coraje_ de hacer las cosas que él no se atreve. Él sabía que iba a extrañar a Zelda, pero jamás se imagino sentirse de esta manera.

Realmente estaba incompleto sin ella, tenía esa sensación rara en su pecho, añoraba olerla y acariciarla, o tan si quiera poderla mirar a los ojos otra vez. Ahora se tenía que conformar con mirarla desde la oscuridad. Comenzó a rendirse contra si mismo a los cuatro días y sus pies o mas bien las patas de Epona lo dirigieron al castillo.

Tenía ganas de atravesarse la mismísima espada maestra cuando veía llorar a Zelda cada noche en su cama, alguna vez sintió como lentamente avanzaba para atravesar la ventana, abrazarla y rogarle por un perdón. Pero la amenaza de Ilia le impedía hacer todo lo que él quería…

Respecto al Ilia, una gran parte de él le indicaba que ella mentía, él podía jurar que jamás cometió un acto sexual con ella, que si llegaba a tener algo en su vientre él no era el responsable de dicha vida.

Llego hasta su casa, no sin antes darle alimento a Epona quien constantemente le reprochaba porque extrañaba a su compañero.

-Lo siento Epona-Le susurro Link mientras le acariciaba

Escucho un ruido raro entre los arboles, como si hubieran otros monos cambiando constantemente de lugar, fijo su vista en las copas pero nada se veía, quizás era su imaginación. Se despidió de Epona y por fin entro a casa, donde fue desvistiéndose lentamente, esperando soñar esta noche con su linda Princesa, porque solo en sueños era donde le pertenecía de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>La Leyenda de Zelda © NINTENDO<strong>

**Bien, sé que este esta más corto en comparación con los demás, pero me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo y encontrar inspiración D:**

**Y quizás este un poco aburrido este capítulo pero mas bien yo lo veo _esencial._**

**Bueno tan solo quería actualizar, gracias por los reviews, criticas y mensajes privados, trato de responder como puedo aunque a veces me olvido, lo siento! No lo hago de mala gana…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

-Lady Impa?-Dijo Neireth después de tocar tres veces la puerta de la habitación de Impa-Aquí tengo su desayuno-Lady Impa? Acaso tiene cruda otra vez?

Neireth giro la perilla decidiendo entrar por su cuenta, pero cuando entro con la bandeja de comida se percató de que no había nadie, ni si quiera escuchaba el ruido de la regadera y si hubiera estado haciendo de sus necesidad le hubiera avisado…

Se llevo una mano a la boca en modo de impresión pensando constantemente: Y ahora que voy a hacer? Dónde se encuentra Lady Impa? Y si tuvo otra riña con la princesa? Pero un "Puff" se escucho tras la joven y al darse vuelta Impa se encontraba tras de ella.

-Lady Impa… yo no-Decía Neireth antes de que Impa malentendiera pero Impa la interrumpio

-El desayuno? Perfecto muero del hambre

Impa tiro unas cosas de su escritorio y se sentó ante el, Neireth comenzó a acomodar las comidas que había en la bandeja y le dio un vaso vacío a Impa para después llenarlo de jugo de Naranja, Impa comenzó por comer un pan tostado.

-Acaso ya me tienes la información?

-La poca que pude recolectar mi señora-Decía Neireth mientras le servía mas jugo-Nadie realmente estaba interesado en esa chica

Impa le hizo un ademan para que comenzara, Neireth soltó un suspiro.

-La chica fue vista en el evento de las calabazas, algunos dicen que intento acercarse al ministro, otros aseguran que estaba con Telma y que la vieron salir con un chico.

Impa la miro arqueando una ceja

-Un chico?

-Si mi señora

-Pero si Link estuvo en todo momento con Zelda…

-No era Link mi señora, era un chico de la ciudadela, dicen que es de esos que están en los puestos cerca de la fuente

Impa se llevo una mano al mentón

-Tomaste las descripciones?

-Si mi señora, pero nadie sabia el nombre del chico

-Perfecto, tomare una siesta y después seguiremos con la investigación, prepárame un baño y mi ropa de civil, oh, y esta vez vendrás conmigo Neireth

-Señora?-Neireth arqueo la ceja confundida

-Solo por si algo sucede …

* * *

><p>Link se levanto por fin libre de sentimientos de que alguien lo vigilaba. Durante seis noches seguidas podría jurar que entre las ramas de los arboles alguien se podía mover.<p>

Y cada vez que lo escuchaba el corazón se le paraba por unos instantes, solo había presenciado ese tipo de movimientos en Zelda, a veces se paraba a escuchar, prestando atención en caso de un susurro o alguna señal, pero al final nada pasaba.

No volvió a tocar el tema con Iván y trataba de evitar a Ilia lo más posible, pero ella a veces iba a su casa a acosarlo, con el pretexto de que "se tiene que acostumbrar a nuestra relación".

En cuanto al bebé de Ilia, Link jamás se acercó a sentir "pataditas" o escuchar ruidos en su pansa, aunque seguía un poco plana, pues ya casi llevaba tres meses, pero simplemente no le nacía ningún sentimiento de estar al lado de su hijo y su futura esposa.

Se cambiaba de ropa cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, corría siempre esperanzado que cuando girara la perilla se encontrara con ciertos ojos azules y cierta cabellera larga. Pero todo era ilusión, tan solo era la madre de Iván.

-Buen día Link, Ilia me mando para tomarte medidas

-Tomarme medidas?

-Si, para tu traje de bodas.

* * *

><p>-Vamos Neireth entra con Telma y pregúntale de ese día<p>

Impa y Neireth se encontraban a plena luz del día fuera de la taberna, con ropas de acuerdo a la ocasión, pocos reconocían que era Lady Impa y algunos ya conocían a Neireth, ya que solía salir a hacer las compras para la despensa del castillo.

-Pero la vieja Telma es muy testaruda y no habla a gratis

-Si pide rupias solo dáselo no hay problema-Decía Impa mientras sacaba su bolsita de rupias

-No suele pedir rupias, suele pedir favores a cambio y no son muy placenteros

-Escucha Neireth, esta es una misión especial, la Princesa depende de ti

Neireth hizo una mueca de disgusto, tomo las rupias que sostenía Impa y tras un suspiro entro. Conocía muy bien la taberna, no había mucha luz pero la suficiente iluminación para ver a Telma limpiando los vasos.

-Buen día Señora Telma-Decía Neireth mientras se sentaba para ordenar algo

-Neireth?-Telma arqueo la ceja-Pero si tu no bebes…

-Oh es que… Hoy estoy deprimida Telma

-Qué sucedió?-Telma le estaba sirviendo un coctel a Neireth

-Verás… Recuerdas el baile de las calabazas?

Telma rio

-Desde luego, tuve muy buena clientela esa noche

Neireth suspiro, se las estaba ingeniando para mentir

-Conocí a alguien, y me cayó bastante bien, uuf hasta creo que me enamore-Neireth tomo un trago

-Vaya… Y cómo fue que se te escapo?

-Lo que pasa es que había mucha gente y nos separamos al bailar-Neireth tomo otro trago por el nerviosismo-Le trate de seguir la pista y creo que entro a esta taberna…

-En serio? Pues descríbemelo, Telma no olvida ni un rostro!

-Bien…-Neireth trataba de recordar la descripción, pero la bebida le producía efecto-Él no era tan alto… y tenía el cabello entre rubio y café como castaño pero…

Telma la miro sorprendida, Neireth temió, la había descubierto…

-Si, si esa persona vino aquí pero…

-…Pero?

-Él se marcho con alguien más, lo siento querida

-Oh no, no te preocupes, estoy segura que voy a poder susperarlo-Volvió a beber a causa del nerviosismo-

-Desde luego que Telma te podría decir su nombre y su puesto por unas cuantas rupias-Dijo Telma desinteresadamente

Neireth se relamió los labios, abrió la bolsita y saco quince rupias que deslizo discretamente por la mesa, Telma las tomo y se las guardo

-Bien, su nombre es Gerar, trabaja en el puesto de tomates-Volteo a ver a todos lados-Ve a darle su merecido querida

-Muchas gracias Impa

Neireth salió casi corriendo fuera de la taberna, Impa la miro impaciente

-Gerar, puesto de tomates-Decía un poco mareada

-Eres maravillosa Neireth-Impa saltaba de la felicidad, tomo la mano de la chica y se echaron a correr.

Cuando ya lo tenían en la mira Impa le pidió la bolsa de rupias a Neireth, tenía un plan y era hora de su turno.

Se acercó discretamente al puesto, donde el joven acomodaba sus productos y espero a que sus miradas se encontraran

-Puedo ayudarla en algo?-Dijo el Joven

-Tienes tiempo-Dijo Impa señalando su bolsa

El joven arqueo sus cejas

-De… acuerdo-Dijo titubeando

Ambos se acercaron

-Tu vas a responder mis preguntas, por cada respuesta honesta te doy tres rupias, te advierto que sabré si estas mintiendo

-Oh no se moleste, no me tiene porque pagar por esto además tampoco tengo porque mentirle

-Le quitas la emoción a esto-Impa soltó un suspiro y guardo su bolsa de rupias-Eres Gerar, no?

-Así es

-Qué hiciste el día del baile de calabazas

-Cerré el puesto bastante temprano, baile un poco y fui a la taberna de Telma, conocí a una chica y…

-…Y?-Dijo Impa impaciente

-Lo demás es personal

Impa lo fulmino con la mirada, por una parte no lo podía culpar, desde luego que tiene una vida personal y privada

-Escucha chico, muchos dependen de lo que hiciste esa noche y de verdad que estoy desesperada

-Qué tiene que ver mi vida con la de usted?

-Solo debes de saber que ayudaras a muchas personas si me cuentas que paso y con la verdad-Impa sentía que se le venía el mundo

El chico la inspecciono por unos segundos, como si analizando si esto era una mentira o algo

-Bien-Soltó un suspiro-Había una chica en la taberna y se veía bastante extraña, me acerque a preguntarle si algo le pasaba y ella tras verme se me abalanzo como loca y me dio un largo beso como si su vida dependiera de ello

Hubo silencio por unos instantes, como si el chico aun dudara por proseguir, pero la mirada de Impa lo decía todo

-Terminamos en una cama de aquellos lugares que la Princesa había reservado para los de Ordon, así que por eso no me preocupe, de seguro ella era de ahí

- O sea que tu…?

-Si, y no estoy orgulloso, ella era una extraña, pero fueron las circunstancias…

-Y por qué te sientes como arrepentido?-Pregunto Impa extrañada

-Porque la chica era virgen…

Otro silencio incomodo se formo, esta vez el chico no dudo en romperlo

-Al amanecer ella me echo fuera, me dijo que no hablara con nadie en el camino y que no la volviera a buscar…

-No recuerdas mas detalles? Cualquier cosa me podrá servir…

-Si, ella tenía un cabello extraño... Ah! y no dejaba de repetir un nombre mientras lo hacíamos…

-Algo como… Link?

-Si!, exacto ese mismo nombre, Curioso no? Así se llama el Joven Héroe

-Si, bastante-Dijo Impa sonriendo malignamente, ahora lo comprendía todo-Disculpa, me podrías hacer un ultimo favor?

* * *

><p>Era de tarde otra vez y este día si que había sido agotador en la granja, mover objetos, meter a los animales, alimentarlos y bañarlos, eso no era para el Joven Heroe.<p>

Por fin se marchaba a su casa feliz, pensando que debido a su cansancio pronto conciliaría el sueño, esperando volver a encontrarse con Zelda, con su vestido blanco de novia, como todas las noches

-Lastima que solo sean sueños-Susurro en lo bajo Link

Se acercaba poco a poco a su casa, por fin, ya podía sentir su suave cama, ya podía volver a mirar a Zelda y descansar su espalda. Giro la perilla somnoliento, prendió las luces y …

-Buenas tardes Link-Dijo Impa sentada al lado de la mesa

-Impa?-Link sentía que se caía del susto y no solo eso, si no dé la impresión

-Hay varios asuntos que tenemos que resolver-Impa se levanto para encarar a Link

-Yo no… yo no quería… Zelda! Zelda! Dónde esta Zelda? Esta aquí-Link volteaba a todos lados

-Desde luego que no-Impa frunció el ceño-Te advierto que tienes un minuto para contarme tu versión de la historia antes de que te aplique una de mis técnicas sheika's

Link le empezó a contar todo a Impa, desde la visita del día anterior de Ilia hasta cuando le dijeron todo a Zelda omitiendo sus travesuras con Zelda por su puesto, Impa sonrió.

-Vaya, mis suposiciones eran ciertas-Impa se volteo a cierto punto de la casa de Link-Escuchaste eso, Gerar?

El joven salió de la nada, algo impresionado por la historia de Link, nunca pensó de Ilia así y ahora estaba decidido a ayudar en lo que fuera

-Por favor, dile a Link-Dijo Impa

Gerar miraba muy fijamente a Link

-El hijo que Ilia espera… no es tuyo, es mío

Link se congelo, que demonios pasaba? Quién era el? Que hacía Impa aquí de la nada? Cómo logro entrar? Y Por qué seguía parado aquí?

-Yo me pregunto lo mismo-Dijo Impa leyéndole sus pensamientos-Él es de la ciudadela, Ilia lo utilizo, te vigile por días antes de llevar bien la investigación para saber si todo valía la pena, si querías de verdad a Zelda, sé que sufriste, se te nota en el rostro, tu puerta es muy fácil de abrir y- Hey, me estas escuchando?

-Pero que harán con Ilia? El primer ministro?

-No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargare de la arpía-Impa le guiño el ojo

Link sonrió de una manera que no lo había hecho en años, no se marcharía sin antes agradecerle a Impa, se acercó a ella corriendo y le propicio un abrazo, con algunas lágrimas en el rostro y murmuro un "gracias".

Sin mirar a atrás ni fijarse en el rostro sorprendido de Impa, salió corriendo de su casa para montar a Epona. Quien lo esperaba más que dispuesta, ya que Impa tuvo una conversación con ella antes de que llegara Link, Si, Impa era una mujer extraña.

-Ya Epona… ya casi

* * *

><p>Zelda soltó un bostezo, por fin terminaba el libro que se había propuesto a leer. Se deshizo se su usual vestimenta para ponerse su pijama y andar a gusto por su habitación, no planeaba salir hasta el día siguiente.<p>

Odiaba voltear a la ventana porque justamente el cielo estaba en el crepúsculo, y le recordaba tanto a Link que sentía como su cuerpo le temblaba, como en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar, como se podría desbaratar y cuanto le había costado moldear su carácter en frente de todos.

Soltó un suspiro y se acercó a la ventana para correr las cortinas y no presenciar esos molestos colores. Pero al estarla corriendo se percato de que algo se movía entre los arboles, se quedo mirando fijamente, creyendo que era un gato, pero era una figura mucho mas grande, parecida a una persona, justamente de una estatura que conocía muy bien…

-…Link?

Veía como esa persona se acercaba lentamente a la ventana, No, de seguro era un sueño, de seguro se había quedado dormida leyendo el libro, un sueño, uno de sus tantos sueños donde Link se arrastraba hacía ella y se golpeaba la cabeza hasta sangrar pidiendo por un perdón y como ella terminaba en sus brazos.

Paralizada se quedo viendo como el rubio se acercaba hacía ella, como el rubio deslizo la ventana y se introdujo en la habitación sin permiso, quedando cara a cara con la Princesa.

-Mi querida Zelda-Decía Link mientras llevaba su mano a su mejilla, acariciándola lentamente

Zelda tan solo tenía sus ojos bien abiertos, si esto era un sueño, Por qué se sentía tan real?

-Yo… de verdad lo siento yo fui…

Pero mientras Link tartamudeaba, Zelda se pellizco en el brazo, percatándose de que este no era un sueño, de que Link estaba frente a ella, sin permiso en su habitación, que regresaba como si nada, sin avisar, sin consideración

-De verdad yo…

Pero Zelda le propició una cachetada antes de que pudiera seguir hablando

-De verdad lo sientes, eh?-Dijo furiosa, con la respiración agitada

Link la miraba horrorizado, nunca se había sentido tan mal, ni había visto esa mirada asesina de Zelda…

-Pues yo lo siento MUCHO mas Link, no te imaginas-Dijo rompiendo en llanto

-Yo… Zelda-Dijo sujetándola de los hombros

-NO ME TOQUES-Grito Zelda-Cómo te atreves? Largo! No te quiero volver a ver, Jamás!

-No Zelda, déjame explicarte-Link estaba bastante nervioso

-Nada!-Zelda tomo su muñeca y murmuro las mismas palabras de antes.

Link empezó a sentir dolor por todo su cuerpo, pero no estaba dispuesto a que eso lo separara de Zelda

-Aléjate! Lárgate-Decía mientras lo empujaba por la ventana, tirándolo en el balcón.

-No me iré Zelda, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces-Decía el Link desde el suelo con todo el dolor por su cuerpo, Zelda lo miraba con desprecio-Viviré bajo tu balcón de ser necesario

-Bien, entonces te reto! Tendrás que cavar tu propia tumba porque ahí morirás-Cerro la ventana y corrió las cortinas

Pero el dolor de Link no desaparecía, parecía que mientras más enojada y confundida estuviera Zelda, el dolor era más efectivo. Link sentía como sus fuerzas dejaban de oponerse, como hasta la cabeza le dolía, se arqueaba y enredaba del dolor, hasta que escucho a alguien saltar del árbol.

-Joven Héroe!-Dijo Neireth-Oh no, este tipo de hechizos solo los puede detener la princesa, algo tengo que hacer para distraerla

Neireth volteaba a todos lados y encontró una piedra, rápidamente la arrojo hacía la ventana, esperando que su "distracción" ayudara.

Y efectivamente así fue, Link paro de retorcerse por algunos momentos, pero aun así sentía dolor, Neireth se inclino rápidamente hacía el.

-Tienes que levantarte y bajar, ella necesita ver a su objetivo una vez para volver a hacer el hechizo.

Neireth ayudo a Link a pararse, rezando que la Princesa no saliera y la cachara, con mucha dificultad se introdujeron en el árbol, introduciéndose con la oscuridad, ya que Link no podría llegar a más en esos estados. Link vio que Zelda se asomo un poco por la ventana, pero que luego se regreso de nuevo a su habitación

-Joven, le preparare una habitación para que descanse, ya verá que el dolor desaparecerá una vez que este en reposo

-No, no quiero-Dijo Link apenas pudiendo hablar-Yo quiero estar bajo su balcón, tengo que esperarla

-Pero estas fueron órdenes de Lady Impa, ella me dijo que hacer, ella predijo que esto sucedería, ella me dijo que debía de reposar en una habitación donde Zelda no pudiera encontrarlo fácilmente.

-No pienso separarme de Zelda, la esperare todo lo que la tenga que esperar, lo lamento, pero no planeo moverme

-Pero Jovén…

-Descansare en este mismo árbol, y en cuanto pueda bajar lo haré-Dijo Link con su ultimo aliento dando por finalizada la conversación

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Link ya se encontraba sobre tierra, bajo la sombra que proporcionaba el balcón, escuchando los gritos de la pelea de Impa y Zelda, desde luego que Zelda quejándose por la entrada de Link al castillo e Impa defendiéndose argumentando que tiene el poder de dejar a entrar a quien sea como su invitado y que tiene que respetarlo.<p>

-BIEN, ENTONCES PEDIRE QUE ME CAMBIEN MI MALDITA HABITACIÓN-Grito con todos sus pulmones Zelda

-Pues HAZLO ese no es mi problema-Dijo Impa mas relajada-Igual Link se queda

Tras eso se escucho un portazo, un gruñido de Zelda y las fuertes pisadas de Impa.

Link se masajeo las partes donde todavía sentía punzadas del dolor, un instante después Impa y Neireth con una bandeja de comida se encontraban con el

-Lamento que hayas escuchado eso-Impa se sentó a su lado

-Nadie dijo que esto iba a ser fácil-Dijo Link aun masajeándose-Yo no la culpo

-Desde luego que ella no tiene la culpa-Dijo Impa-Ten, es una pomada, te ayudara con las punzadas

Link la tomo y murmuro un "gracias"

-Por cierto… Impa, por qué ella no hizo ese hechizo contigo? Me refiero a este momento…

-Porque su magia estaba muy debilitada-Respondió Impa-Ayer utilizo todas sus fuerzas contigo, ahorita ella también necesita reposo, tiene que dormir mas, por eso no creo que hoy cambie de habitación… y hablando de eso, tu deberías de estar en la tuya

Link ya estaba desayunando de la bandeja de Neireth y negó con la cabeza

-Uggh… vaya que ambos son perfectos para el otro, bastantes necios

Link rio en lo bajo

-Gracias por tus esfuerzos Impa

-No me agradezcas, solo fíjate en Zelda y en todos sus recorridos, entonces sabrás que hacer

Link arqueo la ceja, Impa negó con la cabeza

-Vamonos Neireth.

Ambas se fueron y Link termino de desayunar después, tan si quiera se sentía con un poco mas de energía.

Paso el día solo, sentado sobre el césped esperando a Zelda, pero nunca paso ni por enfrente de él, tan solo Neireth venía a entregar mas comida o recogerla, también le insistía en entrar al castillo pero él se negaba, cumpliría con su promesa de esperarla, ella sabía donde estaba el…

Por otro lado, Zelda lloró durante tres noches seguidas y tampoco salía de su habitación, estaba encerrada en su mundo y tratando de negar todo, pero no podía huir de su propia realidad y sinceramente, tenía ganas de verle. Pero el esfuerzo de meses no sería en vano.

Al quinto día se debilito y salió a pasear por el jardín, a vigilar sus flores, cuidando de que su mirada y la de Link no se encontraran y salió victoriosa en el asunto. Con el tiempo sus visitas al jardín eran mas frecuentes, sus flores irradiaban tanta belleza como nunca, pero seguía sin encontrar miradas con Link.

Pero gracias a los pequeños errores de Zelda, Link tuvo una idea fenomenal….

* * *

><p>Link ya tenía dos semanas y media abajo del balcón de Zelda, Zelda seguía con sus estudios tratando de ignorar el asunto, pero tenia sus orejas puntiagudas bastante pendientes de los ruidos de afuera. Podía percatarse de que Link se levantaba en las tardes y regresaba hasta en la noche<p>

-…De seguro y se va con otra-Pensaba para si misma leyendo desinteresadamente un libro

Se escucho que alguien toco la puerta y cuando Zelda volteo, se fijo que una nota había sido deslizada por debajo de esta.

Corrió rápidamente a ver la nota que decía "Encuéntrame en el jardín", arqueo la ceja, Quién demonios la interrumpía de sus lecturas? Desde luego que iría, a darle su merecido.

Salió inmediatamente, con el corazón latiéndole al cien, sería Link…? Que esperaba realmente de el? Podría seguir enojada con el? Mirarle a los ojos y mentirle de nuevo? Pidiéndole que se largara cuando en realidad lo quiere a su lado? Trago saliva y salió al jardín, donde se encontró pétalos de rosas formando un camino, se dispuso a seguirlos pensando en golpear a quien haya desbaratado todas esas hermosas rosas, pero todo la condujo a una puerta que conocía muy bien.

Cuando por fin entro, se encontró con un campo lleno de tulipanes amarillos, preciosos tulipanes en todo su esplendor, bien cuidados, bien formados, era hermoso, su única flor ahora se había expandido bastante. Camino alrededor impresionada, con la boca semi abierta y bastante conmovida…

-"Tulipán amarillo, es mi flor amarilla, es la única flor de este jardín que a nacido sola y la única flor de este jardín en su especie, es el único tulipán en este castillo y tan solo eso lo hace mas especial"-Dijo Link tras de Zelda, ella se volteo lentamente a encararlo-Recuerdas cuando me dijiste eso?

Zelda se quedo sin habla, tan solo lo miraba, él tenía una mirada triste y de arrepentimiento, pero estaba parado frente a ella, aun cuando ella fue cruel con el, cuando lo dejo fuera y le hizo daño…

-La manera en que te sientes hacía el tulipán, Zelda, así me siento yo contigo-Link tenía sus mejillas rojas-Tienes tus características únicas, yo te amo por la mujer que eres y que seas la portadora de la trifuerza y tu físico, si te amo por eso también sería tan solo una pequeña adición a todas las razones por las cuales te amo. Tú Zelda, tan solo con ser tú, ya eres especial.

* * *

><p><strong>La Leyenda de Zelda © NINTENDO<strong>

**Bien, rapidito, porque adivinen que…?**

**HOY ES MI CUMPLEA;OS! Así que por cada felicitación me pongo las pilas para el siguiente capítulo 8-) aah no se crean! En fin.**

**Arcangel91****, responderé tu review por aquí, para que no haya dudas.**

**Zelda no esta embarazada, sería muy bochornoso para ella pedirle a Link que usara protección, así que ella utiliza su magia para decidir cuando embarazarse**

**Ahora si creo que eso es todo, mas dudas, comentarios, tomatazos y críticas déjenmelo en el review y tratare de contestarlo!**

**Bye ~ !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII – El Último**

Zelda tan solo miraba desconcertada a Link, analizando cada palabra, tratando de encontrar algo negativo, un motivo para correr o salir enojada, pero sus pies le fallaban, como si fuera un árbol hechando raíces en el suelo, su cuerpo tenso y aquella mirada de Link no le ayudaba en nada, sentía ganas de llorar y echarse a sus brazos e ignorar todo lo que había pasado, volver a sus fantasías de lo que los dos pudieron haber sido y como el árbol que sentía que era, profesaba sus sentimientos florecer, quería que sus sentimientos de rencor y negatividad brotaran, fluyeran de nuevo, pero ella ya no podía, era demasiada la tortura de rechazarlo día con día, lo había extrañado demasiado, más que la noche a las estrellas, más que las flores a la primavera…

Link, por su lado, se sentía nervioso al no tener ninguna respuesta, la mirada fija de Zelda lo hacía sentirse débil, si, un héroe débil, pero eso era mucha de las tantas cosas que Zelda lo hacía sentir, con todo el trabajo del mundo se mantenía en pie y si tenía suerte Zelda no habría notado que le temblaban las piernas y el nerviosismo en sus palabras cada vez que hablaba, el corazón no le latía rápido, pero si profundo, porque profundamente era su amor por la mujer, profundos eran los ojos que lo observaban y bendito fuera el, el objeto que aquellos ojos fijos analizaban.

Zelda abrió su boca en señal de querer decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron y debido a su torpeza desvió su mirada para volver a recorrer aquel jardín del sueño. Se sintió patética en aquellos momentos, y sentía como lentamente se le humedecían los ojos, ella no permitiría que la vieran llorar y debido a su momento torpe, decidió darse media vuelta y emprender camino a su habitación…

Link también abrió la boca y dio un paso para seguirle, e inclusive, intento agarrarla por el hombro, pero con el brazo extendido se quedó, no podía moverse de el impacto que él también había tenido, sabía que si la seguía y le rogaba sería demasiado, no porque no pudiera hacerlo, ni tampoco porque le diera vergüenza, ni hablar, el haría lo que fuera por Zelda, pero sabía que era demasiado para ella, conocía a su princesa, ella necesitaba a estar sola y a decir verdad, él también lo necesitaba.

Zelda caminaba rápidamente a través del jardín, preguntándose si la seguía y deseando que no fuera así, se secaba las lágrimas que se le escapaban de vez en cuando, agachaba la cabeza para que nadie la viera hacer su numerito y trataba de relajarse, respirar normalmente, desechar ideas y volver a su posición, liberar su mente y estar en blanco, solo estar en blanco por esta ocasión. Pero sabía que si pensaba ella regresaría con el, en este mismo momento sabía que si se dejaba llevar por sus emociones correría hacía el, se aventaría a sus brazos y por el amor a las diosas que le haría el amor entre las flores las veces que fueran necesarias para saciar todo lo que ha tenido dentro en los últimos meses, pero no, tenía que tener orgullo, prestigio y seguir de acuerdo a sus ideales, era una princesa después de todo, aunque el título le importaba un comino.

Aunque era de su amor de quién estábamos hablando.

Los dos se sentían rotos, y los dos sabían que necesitaban del otro para estar bien y quizás esa era su mayor bendición y a la vez, su mayor tormento…

Habían pasado dos días desde lo sucedido, Link ahora había retomado su antigua habitación dentro del castillo, a veces ambos se topaban cuando salían de sus habitaciones o cuando Link encontraba "accidentalmente" a Zelda en la biblioteca, pero ella lo ignoraba, más bien no del todo, lo miraba y después huía, dejando a Link confundido.

Pero a decir verdad eso no estaba tan mal, comparado con las miradas asesinas que Zelda le brindaba antes, cuando le volteaba completamente la cara e inclusive lo corría, el sentía que aun tenía esperanzas, pero que ella necesitaba mas tiempo, él podría esperar para siempre, aunque no tenía idea cuanto tiempo era para siempre.

Por su parte Zelda se sentía un poco pequeña cada vez que se encontraba con el, quería decir algo, pero de su boca no salía ningún sonido y entre hacer el ridículo y huir como tonta, ella prefería huir.

El castillo ya estaba enterado de lo sucedido y les parecía divertido lo torpe que la princesa se comportaba frente al Héroe, aunque Link no pudiera ver a veces cuando Zelda se daba la vuelta ella se tambaleaba y ponía caras de nerviosismo, para otras personas crueles (Impa) era divertido ver la cara de Link angustiado, pero como todos saben como son ambos jóvenes, estaban seguros que pronto se iban a arreglar… quizás solo necesitaban un empujón.

Estaba oscureciendo, ya había pasado una semana desde que Link había pedido perdón a Zelda, Zelda lo veía a diario pero seguía sin responder, aunque estaba segura de que no se encontraban por sorpresa, también estaba segura de que no podía hacerlo esperar toda una vida.

Meditaba acerca del tema durante su baño de burbujas, cosa que venía haciendo a la misma hora los últimos siete días para pensar sobre el mismo tema y por más que pensaba que no debía de haber un perdón dentro de ella quería estar a su lado y eso era un hecho.

Estiro sus piernas y recargo su cabeza para estar mas relajada, por una vez en esta semana quería disfrutar realmente de su baño de burbujas, quizás este era su momento, si, sentía como el aromatizante hacía efecto, como su respiración se hacía profunda, su cuerpo estaba cómoda, ella también lo estaba.

Cuando de repente Impa entra por la puerta, Zelda rápidamente se reincorporo y tenía intentos desesperados de tapar sus partes privadas con las burbujas.

-Impa, por las diosas, No puedes tocar la puerta? No me puedes interrumpir de esta manera-Dijo Zelda exaltada

-Por dios princesa yo te cambie los pañales no hay nada que me puedas ocultar

Impa tomo bruscamente a Zelda por el brazo y Zelda con su brazo libre se tapo sus senos. Estaba algo roja pero a Impa le parecía divertido.

-Tu me tienes que acompañar, hay una misión especial que tienes que a completar

-A que te refieres?

-A que te vamos a dar un bonus- Sonrió Impa maliciosa

Link se encontraba sereno leyendo un libro de la biblioteca dentro de su cuarto. Si, desde que se topaba a Zelda "sorpresivamente" en la biblioteca tenía que coger un libro para que se viera más creíble, pero con toda la aburrición que sentía leer le era favorable.

De pronto una figura ya conocida entro frenéticamente al cuarto, Link, acostumbrado a estos asombros rápidamente se incorporo y se puso en posición de defensa, pero para cuando se dio cuenta quien era Impa ya se había echado a reír, no sin antes cerrar la puerta tras si.

-Qué es tan gracioso?-Dijo Link algo molesto

-Es que realmente que tú y Zelda son parecidos, siempre actuando a la defensiva

Ante este comentario Link se puso colorado, y a la vez feliz debido a la agradable comparación.

-Muy bien elfo, te llego la hora

-Elfo?-Dijo un Link ofendido

-No importa, debes de tomar un baño ya

-Ya estas ebria? Tan temprano?

-Me estas desesperando Link…

Link arqueo las cejas, si a alguien le temía en todo el reino era a Impa, sabía que no debía de retar a esa mujer, pero realmente que estaba extrañado por esta actitud tan sorpresiva.

-Esto es algo que te conviene y tienes que seguir todas mis indicaciones

-Pero que es esto Impa?-Preguntaba Zelda mientras se veía al espejo

Zelda traía unos tacones rojos que la hacían sentir algo incomoda pero le hacía una forma envidiable a su pierna, un vestido negro ceñido que le llegaba algo mas arriba de las rodillas y sin mangas, dejando ver sus delgados brazos.

-Quédate quieta

Impa le cepillaba su largo cabello café oscuro mientras Zelda hacía muecas de disgusto.

-Listo, ya estas lista

-Pero, para que? Sinceramente me siento incomoda con este vestido tan corto y ceñido, si alguien fuera del castillo me viera estoy segura que me confundirían con una—

-No digas tonterías! Te sienta perfecto, además no me cuestiones, esto es un regalo del todo el personal castillo hacía ti y como buena no solo princesa, ni jefa, si no como persona debes de aceptarlo con gratitud.

Zelda bufo ante lo último

-Zelda, se lo difícil que ha sido para ti todo. No hablo de los últimos meses, si no de estar a cargo del castillo, la presión de tener que convertirte en Reina, lo puedo notar día a día en tu cara, no has parado con los estudios-Impa se encogió de hombros y después coloco sus manos sobre los brazos de Zelda-A veces me olvido que tanto has crecido, ya no eres aquella princesita que le quedaba grande su tiara, tan solo quiero que disfrutes esto, porque es con el cariño de todos

Zelda juraba que podía ver como a Impa se le humedecían los ojos, eso simbolizaba que de verdad esto significaba algo para Impa. Zelda también agarro a Impa por los brazos y le regalo una cálida sonrisa.

-Gracias

Tras un largo suspiro Zelda salió tras la puerta para dirigirse al jardín. Impa se quedó ida por un momento pensando en todos los posibles efectos de lo siguiente…

Cuando Zelda llegó al jardín, diviso unas luces en el jardín que le había hecho especialmente Link, por lo que se fue acercando con calma, pero conforme avanzaba más grande era su emoción, pues el pequeño jardín estaba habitado por pequeñas hadas curativas, esas que son un poco más grandes que las luciérnagas, las cuales empezaron a rodear a Zelda y a su vez, a impulsarla hacía adelanta, por lo cual eso la agarró de sorpresa, pues todas las hadas se acumularon en su espalda y ella tenía que caminar a fuerzas.

Empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, no entendía que sucedía ni que pasaba con las hadas, pero la tenían rodeada, bien podía usar magia para liberarse, pero gran parte de ella quería saber dónde terminaba esto, aparte que no tenía intención de dañar a unas inocentes hadas

Pero conforme caminaba lo veía venir, de bajo de una hermosa arboleda, una pequeña mesa con una exquisita cena y buen vino tinto, a la luz de velas acompañadas de la luna, y por supuesto…

-Link…-Susurró Zelda, mientras sentía como se le acumulaba la sangre en las mejillas, como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera, sentía su sangre hervir, todo se sentía como la primera vez que vio a Link "más que como a un amigo".

Pero Link, por su parte, nunca se había visto más guapo, pues llevaba un pantalón de vestir que le quedaba de maravilla por no mencionar que tenía un lindo ajuste en su trasero y una camisola manga larga blanca, también algo ceñida que dejaba ver un poco de su perfecto pecho. Aquel momento que Link volteo a mirarla fue cuando el mundo se detuvo, pues en su mirada no había más que pura inocencia, tenía cara de que él tampoco sabía qué hacía ahí.

Las hadas, cuales habían parado de empujar a Zelda cuando ella miró el espectáculo, continuaron con su objetivo y la llevaron hasta quedar enfrente del rubio.

Pero ninguno esbozaba ni una palabra, ni un suspiro, bastaba con miradas, esas miradas que confesaban todo, todo lo que habían callado por meses, todo lo que se había guardado para sí mismos, pero más que confesar, gritaban el amor que volvía a brotar, debilitaban los cuerpos del otro.

Link empezó a acariciar el perfecto cabello de Zelda, conforme acercaba su rostro al de ella, al punto de sentir su respiración tan cerca, el momento tan esperado durante meses…

Pero Zelda negó con su cabeza…

-No puedo hacer esto…-

Tras eso le dirigió la mirada más dolorosa que Link haya visto en su vida, no estaba llena de lágrimas, ni de rencor ni tampoco tristeza, estaba llena de miedo. Zelda dio un suspiro muy largo y se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse.

Y Link no la detuvo.

"¿Esto tiene remedio?"

Se preguntaba Link, en la oscuridad de su habitación con la luna iluminándolo, después del tremendo fracaso de la cena amorosa que habían preparado los habitantes del castillo.

"¿Por qué Zelda tiene tanto miedo?"

Se recostó en la cama, decepcionado de todo, decepcionado de la cena, de todos los días que ha estado de aquí tras ella, no los veía como días perdidos más sin embargo, comenzaba a desesperarse, tampoco pensó que fuera tan fácil, pero, ¿cuánto tiempo más tenía que esperar?.

La extrañaba tanto, de los pies a la cabeza, extrañaba ver sus ojos azules al amanecer, oler su cabello, besar su piel… y el, se comenzaba a sentir tan débil, sus esperanzas se desvanecían cada vez que ella huía, cada vez que le volteaba la cara.

Y hoy, estaba tan seguro de que ella tan sólo lo escucharía, que lo perdonaría, que lo miraría, que lo tocaría… pensó en que quizás, si tenía demasiada suerte, le diría que lo amaba, tanto como el la amaba a ella.

Pero esas fantasías eran tan solo eso, ilusiones que generaba la mente de Link para consolarse a si mismo, sobre algo que probablemente, nunca volvería a pasar.

Apretó los ojos, apretó los ojos muy fuerte con la esperanza de que fuera un mal sueño y que despertaría al lado de ella, tanto que inclusive aguantó la respiración por unos momentos, esperando a que todo pasara.

Pero dejo de contener la respiración y se volteo, al momento de abrir los ojos se encontró con unos reconocidos ojos azules, los ojos azules que había deseado ver por tanto tiempo…

-Zelda…-Decía un sorprendido Link

Zelda, acostada al lado de él, en su propia cama, mirándolo fijamente, ¿Acaso las diosas habían escuchado sus plegarías?

-No puedo más Link…-Decía mientras una lágrima salía de su ojo izquierdo-No puedo seguir luchando contra todo lo que siento, todo lo que me haces sentir, no sabes… cuan horribles… han sido estos meses…-Zelda desvío su mirada de Link, conteniendo su respiración, intentando ser más fuerte-Siento que hago mal estando aquí-Lo miró directamente-Pero hoy… hoy me siento más débil que nunca.

Link estaba en un completo estado de shock, no sabía ni si quiera que responder, su mente estaba en blanco, solo sentía los latidos de su corazón a mil por hora… más su cuerpo reaccionó y estiró sus manos para limpiar las lágrimas de Zelda, realmente odiaba verla llorar… y más si era por su culpa.

Zelda por su parte no paraba de sentir que estaba yendo contra todas las leyes del universo, sabía que no debía de estar ahí, pero no pudo más consigo misma, cayó rendida, era un juego perdido, perdido desde el comienzo.

Link deslizo su mano por el cabello de Zelda, sintiendo entre sus dedos aquel placer que pensó que nunca volvería a experimentar, suavemente sujeto su cabeza y la atrajo hacía su pecho, donde Zelda pudiera descansar, Link sabía que a pesar de todo, a ella le daba vergüenza llorar frente a los demás, independientemente de que si fuera Impa, o cualquier ciudadano… inclusive él

-Zelda… de verdad…. Todo este tiempo, me he sentido como un alma vacía, sin ti, todo es vacío, ni si quiera puedo hablar de la tristeza, de todos los sentimientos encontrados, ni si quiera…-Link temblaba, sentía lágrimas en sus ojos, sentía como su mundo tenía sentido otra vez, como todo volvía a recobrar su luz.

Pero Zelda, tan solo escuchaba la voz de Link a la lejanía, sentía una paz interior que no había disgustado en cierto tiempo, sentía el calor del cuerpo de Link, volvió sentir aquella protección que solo él le podría brindar. Sentía tranquilidad de conciencia, ceder a sus instintos ya no parecía tan malo.

Sin decir una palabra, más sentir la respiración del otro, compartieron la noche juntos, abrazados, recuperando el tiempo perdido y procesando el amor.

Pero al amanecer Zelda abrió los ojos, y se deslizo de los brazos de Links para irse a su habitación, pero justo cuando iba a terminar, sintió como la sujetaban fuertemente, subió la mirada y se encontró con un Link despierto.

-Ya me separé de ti una vez, no me volveré a separar de ti nunca.

Y de un momento tras otro la puso a su altura, sujetándola fuertemente de la cintura, unió sus labios a los de ella, un poco brusco, pero era parte del romanticismo del momento. Zelda correspondió desesperadamente al beso, lo había anhelado por tanto tiempo que incluso pensaba que era una de sus fantasías.

Ese beso lo fue todo, ya no tenían nada más que decirse, ni que perdonarse, nada que reclamarse, al contrario, fue la manera más correcta de expresar todo lo que callaron.

…Y así pasaron los meses, en el castillo jamás se volvió a comentar de lo que sucedido, como si aquella pesadilla nunca hubiera existido.

Zelda y Link pasaban todo el día unidos, tan enamorados y jóvenes, por las mañanas pasaban sus horas en el jardín, arreglándolo, leyendo o platicando, también en el establo con sus respectivos caballos, por las tardes en la biblioteca o ciudadela, propagando el amor por doquier.

Ya no existía el miedo a que alguien los viera, Zelda ya no tenía acomplejamientos sobre ello por lo que era más commodo estar juntos en público para ambos.

Pero el día había amanecido precioso en la ciudadela de Hyrule, no podía desaprovecharse, sorpresivamente para Zelda Link había querido dar desde temprano un paseo por la ciudadela

-Quiero ver el precio de las bombas!-Se excusó.

Pero todo marchaba bien ya que ella iba a donde él le pidiera.

-Todo se ve inusual esta noche-Decía Zelda mientras visitaban la ciudadela, ya que todo estaba decorado de diversas flores, como si fuera el jardín del castillo ¿Acaso estaba olvidando alguna fecha importante? ¿Alguna conmemoración a la patria?

-¿Quieres arrojar alguna moneda a la fuente?-Preguntaba Link mientras arrojaba la suya a la fuente.

-Está bien.

Link le extendió el brazo y antes de dárselo le recordó:

-No olvides pedir tu deseo antes-Le sonrió cálidamente.

Zelda solo arqueo una ceja, Link realmente actuaba raro hoy.

Tomo un suspiro antes de pensar en un deseo, pero mientras se inspiraba e intentaba pensar en pensamientos más originales que "felicidad eterna" o "salud" desvió su mirada al objeto que tenía entre sus manos.

-Oh por Dios!

Zelda tenía un anillo de compromiso el cual estuvo a punto de arrojar a la fuente, estaba boquiabierta, ahora sí que no se lo esperaba, cuando devolvió su mirada hacía Link, él ya se encontraba hincado ante ella.

-Zelda… ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?

-Por supuesto!-Dijo Zelda mientras sentía la emoción más grande correr por su cuerpo.

Link se levantó y le colocó el anillo a su prometida, tras eso se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

-Por cierto Link, ¿Cuál fue tu deseo?

-Qué dijeras que si-Respondió Link con una sonrisa cálida.

Zelda sintió como se ruborizaba, pero soltó una risa tímida.

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos, o llegaremos tarde a nuestra propia boda-Dijo Link mientras empujaba a Zelda hacía el castillo

Zelda se encontraba mirándose a sí misma frente al espejo, con un gran y pomposo vestido de novia, el cual tenía forma de corazón y al final del lindo vestido, una linda tela con flores divinas, que le hacían gran juego a todo. También llevaba un collar de la realeza que su misma madre portó el mismísimo día de su boda, su cabello recogido pero a la vez, le caían unos divertidos risos que revotaban conforme Zelda moviera su cabeza. Irónicamente, Zelda se sentía como una princesa.

-Aún no lo puedo creer-Decía Impa mientras miraba a su pequeña princesa-No sabes cuánto había esperado por esto

-Nunca se me paso por la mente al levantarme que hoy sería el día de mi boda-Decía Zelda mientras se volteaba para mirar a Impa-Gracias Impa, siempre has estado ahí para mí, incondicionalmente, realmente no sé qué haría sin ti, siempre has sido mi segunda madre…

-Oh, Zelda-Impa se acercó a abrazar a la futura novia-Tu sabes que tú también eres como mi hija, y estoy tan feliz de ser yo quien te entregue ante el altar

-No hay nadie mejor que tu Impa!

Pero unos pequeños golpes de la puerta interrumpieron la conmovedora escena

-Disculpen señoras, pero la ceremonia ha comenzado-Dijo Neireth desde la puerta

Impa todavía apretó más a Zelda tras escuchar eso.

-¿Estás lista querida?

Zelda tan solo le sonrió a Impa…

Y así fue como ambas caminaron desde el castillo hasta la fuente de la ciudadela, con guardias a sus costados también vestidos ante la ocasión. Conforme se acercaban al lugar Zelda apretaba más su ramo de flores que por supuesto, eran tulipanes amarillos.

El lugar estaba decorado de blanco, y las flores persistieron a través del día, la ciudadela estaba llena, todos estaban ahí para presentar la boda real y a la vez, la coronación de la nueva reina.

El momento en el que Link tuvo a Zelda frente a frente, con su hermoso vestido de novia, y su mirada llena de ilusión, supo que su vida estaba completa…

No necesitaban nada más que el uno del otro.

**La Leyenda de Zelda © NINTENDO**

**Hola. Oigan, los quiero, no me maten, gracias por todo el apoyo y la paciencia, espero que todos tengan un día lleno de felicidad jeje, los quiero mucho y quiero seguir escribiendo historias y espero esta vez sí poder propiciarles más seguimiento…**

**Pero si vemos el lado bueno de la historia, la termine! Denme un poquito de crédito por favor jijij ( ya ya pues todo bien, péguenme si quieren twt) pero les dejé un regalo, ooh si un epilogo que quería escribir desde hace mucho tiempo, en recompensación!**

**Los amo!**


	13. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Habían pasado ya siete años desde la coronación y por supuesto el matrimonio de nuestros protagonistas, pero hace dos años nació la adoración de Link y Zelda, claro, su pequeña hija, Remi.

La pequeña princesa Remi era una niña de dos años sumamente inteligente, aun cuando apenas tenía un vocabulario muy reducido pero lo suficiente capaz para comunicarse, sin mencionar que a su corta edad ya estudiaba magia básica junto a su madre.

Y en los tiempos que llegaba a pasar con su padre, le encantaba escuchar sus historias de como salvó al reino entero y como luchaba contra monstruos con artefactos mágicos. Pero esos eran pocos momentos del día ya que por necesidades propias, convivía más que su madre que con su padre.

Como por ejemplo, en las tardes de los martes, cuando leía con su madre bajo el árbol gigante del jardín alrededor de las cinco, Link se acercaba lentamente a ellas y mencionaba cosas como:

-¿Sabes Remi? Yo mataba a esqueletos que cobraban vida por si solos!

Y tan solo la niña lo miraba y reía ante su padre, quien no se daba cuenta que intentaba tener un poco más de comunicación con ella.

-Yo quiero oír esa historia Link-Decía Zelda mientras alentaba a su esposo a convivir más con su hija

Y era ahí cuando Link se acomodaba junto a ellas bajo el árbol para relatar sus aventuras, día con día

Siempre había algo nuevo, como:

-…Y aquella vez que conocí a aquella hada…

Link sabía que debía de parar cuando Zelda ponía una mirada matadora ante "aquellas hadas".

-Ya ni sé que decirle a Remi para acercarme más a ella-Decía Link desde su cama, esperando a que Zelda llegará a recostarse con él, ya que era hora de dormir

-Pues tienes un día para pensar en algo lindo, mañana nos iremos al reino Zora, a visitar al príncipe, Remi tiene mucha curiosidad sobre los Zoras-Decía Zelda quien se cepillaba los dientes desde el baño

-¿Quéee?, ni si quiera me habías contado eso-Decía Link mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Lo siento, supongo que se me pasó-Zelda se incorporaba junto a Link-Si quieres puedo dejarla contigo para que convivan solo padre e hija…

-No lo sé, no sé… oye, tengo una excelente idea!-Dijo Link esperanzado-¿Qué tal si me la dejas mañana y yo la cuido y así me acerco más a ella?

-Excelente idea-Dijo Zelda sarcásticamente

-Será perfecto, Link y Remi nada más!

Y a la mañana siguiente…

-Lo siento Remi, pero este es un viaje que solo mami puede hacer-Decía Zelda mientras se despedía de su pequeña hija, y la hija hacía un puchero-Pero papi se queda contigo, verás que será muy divertido!

Link esbozó una gran sonrisa ante eso, Zelda colocó a la niña en el suelo y le dijo a Link a sus oídos:

-Recuerda que para cualquier cosa puedes llamar a Neireth

-Si si, claro.

Y después de una larga despedida, Zelda se fue, pues era la primera vez que se separaba de su pequeña.

-Estaremos muy divertidos hoy Remi!-Dijo Link contento

Y en la habitación de los reyes, se encontraba Link contándole más historias a Remi, quien estaba encantada de conocer sobre magia y objetos mágicos.

Pero a la vez, la pequeña niña saco en conclusión, que los objetos que le describía su papi le parecían muy familiares…

-Remi, tienes sed?-La pequeña niña asintió –Iré a prepararte leche, no tardo!

La pequeña niña de ojos azules espero a que su padre se fuera y calculó a que bajará los escalones para escabullirse por los pasillos del castillo y llegar exactamente al punto donde las armas de su padre estaban colocadas como trofeos contra la pared.

-"No será muy difícil…"-Pensó para sí misma.

Pues para su fortuna ya conocía magia básica, así que con telequinesia fue bajando objeto por objeto, hasta que pudieron estar a su alcance.

-Remi, ¿Qué haces?-Dijo Impa quien la encontró a media travesura

Remi volteo asustada, y lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer fue usar el boomerang para alejarla de ella. Lo cual funcionó pues Impa cayó al suelo y la niña agarro algunos objetos y huyo

-Remi! VUELVE PARA ACÁ-Grito una desquiciada Impa

Y Link, quien escuchó unos gritos subió rápidamente a ver lo que pasaba y se encontró con su pequeña hija practicando con su arco

-Remi!-Dijo Link

La pequeña volvió a voltear asustada y lo primero que hizo fue apuntar a su padre y fallar en el intento de atinarle, pero le dio ventaja para huir ya que Link de todas formas se cubrió

-¿Pero qué demo—

-Atrapa a ese monstruo o te mato!-Dijo una enojada Impa a Link, por lo cual el trago saliva bastante asustado.

Tras eso Link se echó a correr a juntar sus armas, que, para su desgracia, solo quedaban el aerodisco y la doble zarpa

-No puedo creer que una pequeña niña vaya con tantas armas por el castillo-Dijo para sí mismo mientras se llenaba de valor para ir tras su hija.

Al bajar, encontró a la pequeña niña saqueando el refrigerador, pero la niña se percató de él y la primera arma que tomo era la bola de hierro, por lo cual Link no se podía explicar cómo era que una pequeña niña tuviera la suficiente fuerza para levantar algo tan monstruoso como eso.

Por su puesto él se apartó pues su vida dependía de eso, pero Remi no paraba de usar la bola de hierro para defenderse, pero ya que llegó al extremo de la salida de la cocina la tiro y huyó con los demás objetos. Por lo que su padre salió tras ella.

Para la ventaja de Link, él tenía el aerodisco, así que lo uso para llegar más rápido a Remi debido a que aún habían rieles en donde engancharse en el castillo, pero ya que la infante se dio cuenta de eso, con el cetro del dominio comenzó a mover los pequeños objetos y así entorpeciendo el camino de su padre, el cual terminó cayendo del aerodisco mientras la niña aun corría de él.

-Bien, yo no quería Remi-Link tomó la doble zarpa y con eso apuntó a Remi y al Cetro de dominio, provocando que en vez de ir el hacía ellos, ellos vinieran hacía el, así por fin capturando a su traviesa hija.

La pequeña lo miró extrañada de que la hayan capturado.

-Wow Papi!, eres asombroso! Definitivamente eres mi héroe!-Decía la pequeña ojos azules mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente, y Link se sentía el padre más orgulloso del mundo.

-Remi, tan solo bebamos leche y durmamos un poco, si?

-Remi, querida, ya llegue!-Decía Zelda mientras cruzaba las puertas del castillo, y al ver todo quedo helada.

Había cuadros rotos, paredes perforadas, azulejos sin reparo, ni hablar del cochinero de la cocina, al subir las escaleras todas las estatuas estaban rotas o si no simplemente regadas sobre el suelo, Zelda no quería ni enterarse de lo que había pasado.

-"Pero sí que lo van a cobrar caro esos dos"-Pensó para si misma

Pero al entrar a la habitación de Remi, se encontró con su esposo y su hijita dormidos, en la misma posición.

-"Bueno, pero no hoy"-Pensaba mientras ella también se recostaba junto a los amores de su vida.

**La Leyenda de Zelda © NINTENDO**

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado! Tenía pensado escribir esto desde ya hace tiempo jiji**

**Saludos a todoooooooooooooos!**


End file.
